True Love Remake
by Jorden's Prayla
Summary: This story is pretty much the same of the original. I just update some minor stuff. Please check it out original wrote this about lets say a looooooooooooooonnnnnngggg time ago and this is my first story. Tell me what you think.


Here are my main characters

Sisters (Power of Four)(charmed):

Prue-31

Piper-30

Phoebe-27

Paige-26

Men (white-lighters)(demons)(husbands and fathers):

Andy-31

Leo-(88)if you do it right everyone likes to say Piper's age 30

Cole: old but lets say 36

Jason: hmm about Andy's age

Glen:-26

Kids (The boys)

Wyatt: 5

Chris: 4

Phoebe's Baby: unborn (sex unknown)

Piper's Baby: unborn (sex unknown)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

It's a late Winters day in San Francisco, The scene hits a very beautiful Victorian Manor. It has leafs and toys all over the steps and the front porch. The wind starts to pick up when a jeep that can only belong to Piper Halliwell pulls up into the drive way. She turns off the car and steps out with bags. She sighs and locks the door.

Piper: Look at this mess...Leo was supposed clean it. I'm going to kill him(quickly runs to the house when the wind picks up, opens the door and slams it slams behind her)jeeze we never had weather like this(drops her bag and hangs up her coat)(calls)Leo! Leo!(picks up her bag)Wyatt...Chris! Anybody(when no one answers she sighs)There better be a good excuse as to why he didn't clean the yard(Turns and puts her purse on the table. All of sudden orbs appear into Leo. He puts his arms around her)

Leo: Hi honey

Piper: don't(turns to him)hi honey me! What's up with the yard?

Leo: What are you talking about?(lets go of her)

Piper: Hello this morning I asked you to clean the yard

Leo: well I couldn't(she raises her eye)I had to take care of the boys and save the world...you know the usual.

Piper: Leo you couldn't have been busy all day.

Leo: I wasn't but during all it...um(winces)I forgot

Piper: Well I hope you didn't forget that I said I was going to yell at you all night and day until you did clean it. Leo you're the only man in the house. You knew what our deal was...I cook and clean and kill demons. You clean the yard(hits his chest)

Leo: ok-ok you only have to yell at me once! I'm on it ok?

Piper: good and grab a sweater it's really cold out for some reason.

Leo: mm hmm what's in the bag?(Piper walks towards the dinning room with the bags in her hand)Piper(walks over to her)how much did you spend?

Piper: not the boys college fund so don't worry about it

Leo: What did you get?(Piper turns to him)

Piper: some clothes for the boys

Leo: "Victoria Secret"

Piper: perfume

Leo: mm-hmm(gives her a look then smiles)

Piper: don't give me that smile(smirks)where are the boys?

Leo: Not home(plays with her hair)

Piper: Where are they?

Leo: Dropped them off with Prue for the evening...so we can be alone.

Piper: Really well I would've accepted if you cleaned the yard(he kisses her shutting her up. They don't notice Phoebe walk down the stairs looking miserable. She holds her stomach and her eyes are wet. She clears her voice and they pull away)

Phoebe:(sniffs)you guys are so sweet(Piper and Leo look at each other confused)I wish I had a wonderful love life like you(Piper looks at her)instead I finalized my divorce today(starts crying. Piper quickly goes over and hugs her)

Piper: oh Phoebe(gives Leo a look)get some water for her(walks them in the living room and sits Phoebe down on the couch)it's ok sweetie

Phoebe: no it's not my baby is father-less

Piper: No she's not Cole is going to be in her life you know that.

Phoebe: no(pulls away)not as much! He's the source of all evil he won't have time. I mean come on Piper(rubs her eyes)if he wouldn't give it up for me why would he give it up for our baby.

Piper: Honey...you're upsetting the baby. You need to calm down. If Cole is making you this upset aren't you happy you got rid of him?(Leo walks in with water)and this is what's best for the baby right? He/she doesn't need two bickering parents who don't love each other in the same house. Children like that don't have good lives.

Phoebe:(sighs)and I want my baby to have the best life(Leo gives her the water)thanks(sips it)

Piper: are you feeling better?

Phoebe: Yeah-Yeah I'm back I'm back(puts the glass down)Leo can you turn the heat up some more I'm cold

Leo: I just turned it up last(Piper shoots him a look)sure Phoebe 95 should do it(walks out)

Piper:(calls)and do that yard!(whispers)thanks Phoebe

Phoebe: For what?

Piper: He almost trapped me! He's been trying to get me to have another one.

Phoebe: another one of what?(Piper looks at the steps as Leo climbs them)

Piper: a baby

Phoebe: What?!(Piper waves her hand telling Phoebe to quiet down)(quieter)Oh Piper that's great...it would be so cute if we have our children a couple of months after each...

Piper: whoa-whoa who said I wanted one?(looks at her)

Phoebe: What you don't want Melinda?

Piper: Yes-yes of course I do but we just got our sex life back in order and I want to enjoy that before pushing out another one.

Phoebe: Why don't you just tell him that?

Piper: I have but he doesn't listen...I don't want to stop having sex to leave a message but I will(Phoebe laughs)what's so funny?

Phoebe: You don't want to be like me in that department.

Piper: and I don't want to be pregnant neither(It becomes quiet as Leo comes downstairs and walks out the front down)SO your saying you don't have a love life hmm?

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Piper: You and Jason Dean...

Phoebe: Are just friends.

Piper: Who have been on lunch dates through your separation.

Phoebe: he's been helping me through my divorce.

Piper: and pregnancy?

Phoebe: um he doesn't know about that.

Piper: excuse me! Phoebe I don't mean to scolded at a pregnant woman but when are you going to tell him? when you start showing.

Phoebe: No! Today he's taking me out to dinner(gives Piper a look and sees something in her eyes)

Piper: You want it to be here?

Phoebe: please?(Piper looks upset)to take some pressure off of me and the baby

Piper:(snaps)oh Phoebe don't throw the baby in my face

Phoebe: please(sniffs)Piper(Piper sighs)

Piper: ok(Phoebe claps her hands and hugs her)fine(quickly)but(Phoebe stops hugging her)you must tell him tonight..

Phoebe: ok whatever you says(pulls out her phone)

Piper: what are you doing?

Phoebe: calling him(dials the number with a smile and puts it on her ear)hello hey Jas...Yeah I'm ok thanks for asking. For dinner tonight can it be here? I'm still a little sick and my family wants you to have dinner with us. You know as a "thank you for being here for me". I would really like it if you would come. Ok good(lets out little sigh)um(mouths to Piper)what time?

Piper: Seven forty

Phoebe: Seven forty! Ok...um yeah I do have something to tell you but I'll tell you tonight. Um(looks at her clock)sure I could do lunch bye(hangs up and stands up)

Piper: What are you doing now?

Phoebe: getting dressed he invited me to lunch

Piper: Something light Phoebe our you'll be throwing up all night

Phoebe: I know but if I do throw up I hope I don't throw up "Hey by the way Jason I'm 2months pregnant.(Piper laughs to herself)ok see you later

Piper: sure

Phoebe: and thank you so much Piper. I mean if I could cook and food didn't make me nauseous I would help.(holds her stomach)honey you be good mommy has a date with a friend(looks at Piper who smiles. Sticks at tongue at her, walks out and goes up the steps. Piper stands up and goes back in the dinning room)

Piper: Piper you do to much for this family. You deserved a two hundred dollar dress and gown(goes in the kitchen looking in her bag)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to Oakland Park, where Prue is taking pictures of the one and only Nick Lachey. Nick is leaning against the tree smirking. Prue holds her camera then glances back at her nephews who are running down around the play ground. She looks back in the camera and snaps a picture.

Prue: ok Nick(puts her camera down)all finished and thank you(Nick walks over to her and Prue gives him a card)this is Alice's card she will be writing the article and will meet you at the studio next.

Nick: ok(looks over at Wyatt and Chris who are wrestling and roll down the hill)are they ok?(laughs)I mean they are rolling down the hill

Prue:(without looking at them)they're ok they do it all of the time. This should be great pictures Mr. Lachey(A "6'1", light skinned bald guy walks over)

Nick: Rick what can I do for you?

Rick: it's time for the next appointment.

Nick: I was just coming. Well thanks Mrs. Halliwell(takes her hand and shakes it)I'm going to inform everyone of you if my pictures come out right.

Prue: Well you better know a lot of rich people(Nick smiles)

Rick: Nick

Nick: ok thanks a lot Prue(they shake hands)

Prue: alright bye

Nick: Bye(they walk away and go for the limo)

Prue: He is so Phoebe's type!(walks over to the picnic table with her camera bag on it. When she opens it at picture out. Bends down and picks it up. She stares at it with a sad look. We look closely at the picture and it's of the love of her life that's been dead for 8years.(She dated many men over the years of course; one who proposed to her last year after dating for three months even. She quickly cut that one off and stopped dating for awhile. A part of her wanted to say yes; just to get over the pain of losing Andy. But, the main reasons took over her one reason. First she knew she wasn't going to be happy with him. Two he didn't know about magic and could've gotten hurt or killed like Andy and she didn't think her heart could take it. Lastly she could never let go of Andy as much as she tired. He was the one and only for her) Prue puts the picture back in her camera bag and zips it up. She looks at her nephews and sees their clothes are full of mud)(thinking)No way are they getting my car with all that mud(picks up her bag and goes over to them)Hey guys(they go over to her)um look auntie Prue is going to call your daddy because you are full of mud and auntie has to visit an old friend.

Wyatt: Mr. Andy?

Prue: Yes Mr. Andy so(looks up a little and something in the trees that catches her eyes. She drops her bag shocked)

Wyatt: auntie Prue! Wh-Wh what is it?(when Prue doesn't answer he looks over to the direction she looking at but sees nothing)Are you ok(tugs on her hand)

Prue:(thinking)it can't be

Chris: is she ok Wy?(Wyatt shrugs)Pooh

Prue:(thinking)Prue don't blink-Don't blink

Chris: Pooh-Pooh-Pooh(screams)Poohdence(Prue now jumps and looks at Chris a little shocked)

Prue: what did you call me?

Chris: mommy calls you that

Prue: and when you are her age you can call me that got it?(Chris nods while smiling. Looks at the spot again then sighs. Wyatt tugs on her hand again)

Wyatt: Are you ok?

Prue: Yeah honey(Chris picks up her camera bag and gives it to her)thank you baby. I just thought I saw some...one.(looks at them)you know what I guess a little mud won't hurt

Wyatt: aren't you going to see Mr. Andy?

Prue: No maybe tomorrow(takes Chris's hands)come on your mother must be going nuts without you trouble makers.

Chris: We're not twouble makers(Prue smiles at him and looks over her shoulder to the forest and still sees nothing. Chris and Wyatt pull her along)

Prue:(thinking)was it him? It couldn't of been I mean...I need to ask Leo(gets cut off by her thoughts when the wind picks up)

Wyatt: whoa auntie Prue I'm cold

Prue: ok come on(they race to the car and quickly get in)

TrueLove:)TrueLove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to magic school and a small room where the youngest charmed one is standing on the latter her office trying to reach for a book. Just as she grabs the book her phone rings.

Paige: Damn(calls)Speaker(the speaker button goes down)Paige Matthews Head Mistress of magic school speaking.

Lady's voice: Ms. Matthews we have a problem there is a man out here to see you.

Paige: ok! So what's the problem?

Lady: he shimmered(Paige quickly looks at the phone)

Paige: I'll be right there make sure all the kids(climbs down the latter)stay in their classrooms(pushes the speaker button) (thinking)how did Cole or he's demon's get in here? Only demon's like Drake and Darke only are allowed and he's dead.(quickly races out the room. Paige rushes towards the main hall. She sees some girls talking on the phone)Get to class now

Girl 1: But Ms. Matthews

Paige: I said(calls)class(they all disappear in orbs and she runs to the office. She sees a figure in a dark cape standing over the desk of her secretary. Her secretary looks scared and turns and sees Paige)

Lady: Ms. Matthews(the figure turns)He-he wants to talk to you.

Paige:(calls)April(she appears next to her)go and lock the door(the lady disappears and the double doors close)ok who are you and how do I vanquish you?(the figure pulls down the hood)(gasps)Glen! But(Glen smiles at her)

Glen: surprise

Paige: Ok demon that's funny but(Glen holds up a necklace of in shape of a box)ok that could be(he opens it and engraved in it is a "G&PTF".)Oh my(eyes go to the back of her head and she falls back)

Glen: great(walks over to her and picks her up)maybe we should go some where private(shimmers out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Phoebe pulls up to a little Italian shop and parks. She gets out of the car and looks at the store.

Phoebe: ok baby...please act good and mommy will give you a big piece of cake tonight and you can make me throw it up tomorrow all tomorrow morning and tomorrow(sighs, opens the door and goes in. She is stopped by a waiter)

Waiter: How may I help you?

Phoebe: um(she sees Jason come over and her heart jumps twice)what was that?

Waiter:(getting annoyed)ma'am(Phoebe looks at him. Jason walks over to her)

Jason: Pheebs(looks at the waiter)She's with me buddy

Waiter: oh(clears his voice)do you want a menu ma'am?

Phoebe: no(harshly)Buddy I don't(Jason gives them both a look before taking Phoebe's hands and leading her towards the booth. He lets go as she slides in one side. Jason sits in front of her)

Jason: Is everything ok?

Phoebe: That Buddy seriously has an attitude problem.

Jason: His an Italian boy, we have bad attitudes. I know I did at his age(Phoebe smiles)How are you feeling?

Phoebe: Ok right now but it's not official though

Jason: ok! Do you want anything?

Phoebe: No! I just wanted to see you(quickly)and get out of the house(Jason smiles)how is the food here?

Jason: pretty good

Phoebe: how did you find this place?(Jason smiles)you own it?

Jason: Yep! One of the stores that I own that's not expensive

Phoebe: hmm(eyes soften)well its really nice

Jason: So tell me what I should accept from your family tonight?

Phoebe: You've had dinner with us before!

Jason: No I stopped by when you were eating dinner to give you something and left.

Phoebe: Well you don't have worry about anything really! I mean if you don't want to come...

Jason: I want to and I will(Phoebe smirks a little)do you want me to bring anything?

Phoebe: Your manners and bigger pants because after you're done with Piper's food you'll need them believe me(he gives her a look)once you eat it you'll never stop eating her food.(Jason laughs)(thinking)god his laugh is so(her stomach growls stopping her thought)oh(gets up quickly)excuse me(looks around the room holding her stomach)

Jason: jeez to the right to the right(Phoebe throws up on his pants)oh(looks down)great(moves away a little and holds Phoebe's hair back)(calls)Sam close down this section and bring a mop. (Softly)It's ok Pheebs I'm here. Let it all out(Phoebe slowly takes his hand and keeps throwing up)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue walks in the house with the boys and closes the door.

Chris:(calls)Mommy We're home(Piper walks in smiling then stops)

Piper: What in the world?(gives Prue a look)

Prue: They rolled down a hill

Piper: How many?

Wyatt: One(Piper looks at him as Prue laughs)

Piper: take off your shoes and orb to your room. Daddy will be up to get you cleaned up for dinner.

Chris: ok(they take off their shoes and orb upstairs)

Piper: Prue how come when they come back from being with you they are always messy?

Prue: What can I say I'm the fun aunt!(hangs up her coat)mm what's that smell?

Piper: Roasted Turkey, mashed potatoes and greens

Prue: What's the occasion?

Piper: Jason's coming to dinner

Prue: why?

Piper: This is a way for Phoebe to tell him that she's pregnant(turns and walks off)

Prue: What!(The front door opens and Leo walks in. Turns to him)Leo just the person I was looking for! Can I ask you a question?

Leo: What's up?

Prue: I swore I saw Andy...Is he a white-lighter?

Leo: No! Elders won't ever let him get another chance. You know they don't want another Piper and Me. They wouldn't risk it(Prue sighs)Are you ok?

Prue: No I just thought I saw him but I guess not(smirks)thanks Leo. I'm going to get ready for dinner(walks upstairs. Piper walks in)

Piper: Leo good...

Leo:(sighs)what can I do for you?

Piper: give your sons a bath and yourself. We're having the great Jason Dean over for dinner.

Leo: ok

Piper: Leo(he looks at her)are you forgetting something?(puts out her cheek. Leo kisses her check as the door opens. They see Jason carrying Phoebe as he walks in)What happened?(they go over to them)

Jason: um she got sick and could hardly walk

Phoebe:(tiredly)hi(Leo takes her)Jason I am so sorry about the pants. Leo put me down please(he does)I'm ok.

Jason: it's ok...if you're not up to it we could always have it tomorrow(looks at Piper)on me.

Piper: thank you! But it already looks like its on you(looks at his wet pants)

Phoebe: No-No we can do it tonight(looks at her sister)I'm up to it

Jason: if your sure(Phoebe looks at him and nods)

Leo: Where's your car?

Jason: it's outside I drove it and my friend drove mines.(silence)Ok I have to go so 8OClock how about that?

Piper: prefect

Phoebe:(thinking)he really is!

Jason: ok bye see you later

Phoebe: bye(he walks out)

Piper: thanks a lot Jason(closes the door)sweetie are you ok?

Phoebe: No(whines)Piper I'm sick

Piper: I know honey you're...

Phoebe: No "Like sick"(Leo and Piper give her a look while she holds her stomach)(smirks)can one of you take me upstairs?

Leo: Sure I'm heading that way...I'll orb you

Phoebe: No I'm already two different kinds of sick. I don't need to be air sick too. I'll walk(they go to the stairs)

Piper: Wait has anyone seen Paige?

Phoebe: no not since yesterday

Piper: hmm she's not picking up her phone neither. Oh well I'll call a little closer two six. She is the head Mistress.

Phoebe: True...ok come on Leo(they walk upstairs together as Piper goes in the kitchen)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to an apartment living room, where Paige is laying on a red couch. Paige slowly wakes up and looks around the room. The room only has a table, a light next to the couch and a computer. Paige sits up and wipes her eyes.

Paige:(mumbles)where am I?(that's when Glen walks in from a room that seems like a kitchen with a glass of water)what(sighs)Look I know you're demon and this is some trick...

Glen: I'm half demon thank you and I thought the necklace was proof enough(holds the water up to her)thirsty?

Paige: Like I'm going to drink that(Glen sighs)ok so you mine as well let me go so I won't have to vanquish you're sorry ass

Glen: Paige I should've known it was going to be hard for you to trust me.(looks her in the eyes)You will regret it when you see that I am GLEN.

Paige: fine what ever just let me go

Glen: I can't! not until you believe me

Paige: Look I can leave if I want too

Glen:(softly)I know(Paige looks him in the eyes and sees something different. Something that she's seen before)

Paige: fine if you're really Glen go ahead explain but I'm keeping an eye on you and don't think I'm not. You have a minute and thirty. Starting now

Glen: I was born 1975, April the 12. My mother's name is Annabella and the man that raised me is named Sean. I was married to Jessica who had something to do with turning me into a demon. I know that when I found out you were a witch you put a spell on me. We didn't talk for a year and that's when I got engaged to Jess. You are ticklish on your middle toe. And you eat peanut butter and pickles when you're upset

Paige: time! And you could've went to the past to find that out

Glen: god(grabs Paige)

Paige: Hey let go of(Glen kisses her)mm(tries to fight him but stops. He breaks away)Oh my god Glen(goes to faint again but Glen grabs her before she falls)

Glen: oh no you don't(lets her go once she's stable)Finally you believe me?

Paige: oh(goes and sits on the couch)how?(looks at him)

Glen: long story short my real father is a demon, my mother bound my powers, Jessica got mad at me for wanting a divorce because she cheated on me, went to a witch of some kind and put a spell on me; some how it unbounded my powers and here I am a year later after learning the truth. I was born half demon(Paige rubs her head and closes her eyes)Are you ok?(she nods no)I divorced Jessica or I'm in the middle of it(Paige laughs)Look I know this is a lot so go home think about it(walks over to her with a sheet of paper)call me after(Paige looks at it)

Paige: If I tell my sisters they're going to want to vanquish you. So until I find away to do something to save you….I won't tell them.

Glen: thank you(Paige stands up)but know that you're going to check this out when you get home because you don't believe me. You have every right not too(Paige looks at the floor)and know when you find out that I'm telling the truth...there is no way you can change me back.(Paige looks at him)

Paige:(softly)then why did you come too me?

Glen: I missed you I guess and I thought you should know(Paige sighs)Look if you don't call in about three or four weeks I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. I'm leaving to Prue'.

Paige: ok!

Glen: my father's name is James(silence)I hope you know that I didn't choose this(before Paige can answer her phone rings. Paige answers it)

Paige: Hello...hey um yeah I'm ok. I was in a meeting. I vanquished the demon yeah(looks at Glen)how did you hear? You called magic school. Oh the meeting was about some...books for the school. Dinner tonight...She what but(sighs)I'll be right home to kill Phoebe. Ok bye(hangs up)I gotta go

Glen: ok

Paige:(slowly)I'll call you later(looks at him one last time before orbing out)

Glen: I hope so(looks at his arm and sees a lump just as a demon shimmers in)

Demon: She won't be able to save you. You belong with us...you are a demon no matter what your mother was.

Glen: get out

Demon: I wish you wouldn't fight it...I know you feel the evilness

Glen: I'm human and I have been for 26years. I'm not turning away from that.

Demon: all you need is four more and they will come just as easy as the first and there is nothing you can do about it(Glen turns and throws an athema at him killing him in poof of smoke. Glen looks at his arm before shimmering out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The front door of the manor opens and Paige walks in. Paige smells Piper's food and closes the door. Piper walks in quickly.

Piper: You're late young lady

Paige: had angry parents and a load of papers on my desk after I came back from the meeting. I forgot to close up and that's what I had to deal with when I went back to my office so...

Piper: nice story...look Phoebe's going out of her mind thinking you wouldn't make it. Please get ready Jason is on his way and go calm your sister down

Paige: I'm going I'm going(goes up the stairs)jeez

Piper:(yells)you should've been here earlier(under her breath)I swear she drives me crazy(goes to the dinning room and sets the table. Paige goes upstairs and just as she hits the hall Phoebe comes out of her room with tears in her eyes)

Paige:(mumbles)oh boy(smiles)hi honey

Phoebe:(crying)I thought you wouldn't make it.

Paige: I wouldn't miss it for the world(walks over to her)how you been feeling today?(holds her)

Phoebe:(snaps)how do you think?(Paige lets go)

Paige: Sorry I asked...look I'm going to get dressed and ready for dinner ok?

Phoebe: ok!(Paige goes to walk away)Paige

Paige: yes(turns to her)

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah!

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah why?(nervously)did you have a vision or something?

Phoebe: No the baby is blocking my powers and giving me it's powers you know that(cautiously)but um you just seem different.

Paige: No I'm a little tired but I'm ok

Phoebe: ok if you're sure! Can you go check on Prue? The scent in her room is making me nauseous.

Paige: ok what's the scent?

Phoebe: roses

Paige:(slowly)ok

Phoebe: I'm going to go see if Piper set the table right(goes downstairs. Paige proceeds to Prue's room)

Paige: They want me to get ready yet I have to do a thousand things before that(knocks on Prue's door)Prue can I come?

Prue: Sure(Paige walks in as Prue straightens her hair)hey(looks at her from her bed)where have you been?(Paige goes over and sits on the bed)We've been calling you all day

Paige: Yeah I already got a speech from the rest of them I know(lays on her hand which is resting on her leg)

Prue: tired?

Paige: Very! You know Prue I think we're the only sane ones in this house.

Prue: when did you guess that? because I already knew.

Paige:(laughs)mm you look nice

Prue: thanks(unhooks the flat iron and wraps it up)I was expecting Phoebe to come in here.

Paige: You're rose smell keeps her away...can I borrow it?(Prue laughs. Gets up and goes over to the bottle. Prue stops laughing when she sees Paige pick it up)Wow it's been here since 1999 and you haven't used it all?

Prue: I do use it(stands up)but just when I miss him(goes over to her and takes the bottle)

Paige: oh...Andy?

Prue: Yeah and it's one of the little things that he's given me that I never want to let go of(put's in back on her dresser)

Paige: May I ask what made you think about him or miss him?

Prue: A picture and I just thought he was with me today. Like I could feel him(sighs tiredly)but he will never come back. He never can. You know I'm just tired of missing him day after day but when I don't miss him I'm a wreck. When Andy died he took apart of me and that part will never come back.

Paige: I guess that's one of the reasons you can never let him go.

Prue: and because I still love him yeah(Paige eyes soften)

Piper:(calls)Prue come down here and help with your sister she's driving me crazy.

Prue:(calls)coming...excuse me while I enter the battle field.

Paige:(smirks)good luck man(Prue laughs)I wish I could take you're pain away Prue

Prue:(smirks)it's just a phase...I'm ok it'll be over by tomorrow don't worry(kisses her head)you have thirty minutes you better hurry before Phoebe has the baby 6months early

Paige:(sighs)we wouldn't that(Prue shakes her head and walks out)I'm going to help you Prue...(smiles)and I know just the person to help me(orbs out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

20minutes later Phoebe is pacing at the door when the doorbell rings. Paige comes down stairs with her hair in a pony tail, a denim skirt and a v-neck short sleeve shirt. Phoebe looks at her.

Phoebe: Why do you have that on?...it's freezing in here

Paige: are you kidding me?(walks over to her as Phoebe just looks at her)look stop worrying about me and just answer the door sister before your date leaves

Phoebe: He's not a date and...you answer it

Paige: Why?(gives Phoebe a look)you're nervous!(laughs)for someone who's not a date you're nervous.

Phoebe:(whines)Paige(the doorbell rings again)please

Paige: fine(reaches for the handle)you should've told him when you first found out.

Phoebe: yeah-yeah just answer it(Paige opens the door and there stands Jason in jeans and a white blouse with a white-T under it. But over that is a black jacket. He has his hands behind his back)

Paige: Hi Jason come in(he does)

Jason: hey um Paige?

Paige: Yep the one and only

Jason: nice to see you again

Paige: likewise(quickly)now you remember my sister Phoebe right?(smiles at Phoebe)

Jason: Yeah I think so(Phoebe rolls her eyes)(laughs)hi

Phoebe:(smiles)hi(Paige looks at both them and smiles. Gives Paige a look of annoyance. Paige shrugs and looks at Jason and so does Phoebe)

Paige: What you got behind you're back Jason?

Jason: well(pulls some roses out)(smiles)Roses(Phoebe makes a face of sickness)Phoebe are you ok?

Paige: Jason back(before she can finish Phoebe pukes on his shoes just as Piper, Prue and the boys walk in)(sighs)up

Wyatt: cool aunt Phoebe hurled(Piper covers her boys eyes)

Jason: uck(Prue rushes over and holds Phoebe. She bends Phoebe down and turns her away from Jason's shoe)

Paige: um did Phoebe ever tell you she's allergic to roses?(everyone looks at her. Phoebe starts to cough and Prue starts rubbing her back. Jason just looks up at the ceiling)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At the dinner time Jason and Phoebe are sitting next to each other. We look under the table and see Jason is in his socks then go back and look at the food and watch people engage in conversation.

Piper: So Paige how did it go with the books?

Paige: books?

Piper: the meeting you had?

Paige: oh great(clears her throat)it's just I need to check something's out about the company.

Jason: Yeah I heard you work at a school as a principal.

Paige: Yep

Jason: What's it called?

Paige: um Jonathan High

Jason: oh I never heard of that

Paige: Yes it's very exclusive

Jason: oh I need to check it out sometime(Phoebe smiles at Paige who glares at her)

Chris: Mommy guess what?

Piper: What?

Chris: Jodie Fishier in my class threw up(Phoebe whispers to Jason while Chris talks)

Phoebe:(whispers)I am so sorry about the shoes(Jason leans into her still looking at Chris)

Jason:(smiles)I told you it's ok! I'm starting to feel lucky though

Phoebe: Why?

Jason: every time you throw up on me good things have happened(Phoebe looks at him and her heart falters. Smiles at her and Phoebe smirks back)

Chris: BOOM(Jason and Phoebe stop staring at each other and look at Chris)it was all over Ms. Could.(laughs)it was so funny

Piper:(sickened)thanks for that Chris(Prue smiles)

Leo:(laughs at Chris)Honey this is good

Piper: thanks! So how did you boys like meeting Nick?(Phoebe slips her hand under the table and takes Jason's hand)

Wyatt: He wears to much gel(Prue laughs that's when the door bell rings)

Piper: great who could that be?

Phoebe:(thinking)don't let it be Cole

Paige: Prue how about you get it?(everyone looks at Paige)

Prue: How come I have to answer it?

Paige: You're closet to the door(Prue sighs and gets up)

Prue: Fine(Prue answers the door and sees flowers on the ground)what(bends down and grabs them)flowers(stands up and reds the card)(confused)"Take Care Prue"(All of a sudden a man with the most beautiful green eyes, spiky brown hair and prefect white smile walks out of the darkness. Gasps and holds the door to hold herself up)

Piper: Prue(gets up)

Phoebe:(panic)stay here Jason(eyes Leo who nods ready to orb out at any danger. Stands up, grabs Paige and they rush to the door)

Piper: oh my god Andy?(At the name Leo chokes on his water)

Paige: You're right on time(they all look at her)(laughs)Surprise!

Jason: who's Andy?

Leo: um Jason something's about to go down; how about we go to the kitchen? Have a beer or two?

Jason: sure but I can leave

Phoebe:(calls)no go have a beer

Jason: ok(they get up and take the boys to the kitchen with them. They look between Paige and Andy before landing on Andy)

Andy:(smiles)it's good to see you again Prue(Prue shakes her head confused and looks at Paige)

Paige: Isn't this great? I talked to the elders and convinced them that you deserved this and..

Prue: wh-who(yells)who asked you to do this?

Paige:(confused)What?

Prue: I never said I wanted him back(throws the flowers at him)

Paige: I was trying to help you

Prue: I told you not too...jeez I wish you would stay out of my life like you were before

Phoebe:(gasps)Prue

Andy: Prue(steps forward)she was just trying to help your pain go away

Paige: No it's ok...I guess the truth finally came out(goes upstairs)

Piper: Paige(sighs as Prue goes up the stairs too...both doors slam after each other)

Phoebe: um(silence)um Andy hi(hugs him)it's good to see you

Andy: thanks(pulls Piper in the hug. They laugh a little and pull away)it's good to see both of you. I was really happy to meet Paige too. She did a good thing so don't be mad at her.

Phoebe: how could we(softly)she brought you back.

Piper: and don't worry Prue will see that soon.

Andy: Yeah! I'm going to go talk to her because if she doesn't accept this by tomorrow I can never come back.

Phoebe: then go talk to her but don't mention that in less she starts yelling because you don't want to confuse her(Andy nods)her room is Piper's old room

Andy: I know(they give him a look)I did a little peeping ok?

Piper: and don't mention that one either. Now go

Andy: ok...and good luck with the(points to Phoebe's stomach)secret

Phoebe: How did you(gives him a look)

Andy: ok I'm going(walks up the stairs. Phoebe closes the door just as Jason's walks)

Jason: Phoebe is everything ok?(Piper and Phoebe look at each other)

Piper: um(calls)Leo come on lets tuck the boys in(smiles at Jason and goes upstairs)

Jason: night(Piper waves and disappears upstairs. Leo walks out holding the boys hands and they start walking upstairs)

Chris: Night Jason

Wyatt: Night Jas...

Jason: night guys(they disappear upstairs)what's going on?

Phoebe: oh an old lover of my sister's came back(takes his hand)can we talk in here?

Jason: Yeah(they go in the sitting)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go upstairs Andy stands outside Prue's door. Piper walks over and opens the door

Piper:(whispers)go(pushes him in and closes the door. Andy sighs and looks at Prue who's on her bed. He walks over to her bed)

Andy: Prue(hears her crying. He hesitates for awhile then goes to the other side of the bed where she is now staring at him. He gets on the bed, and holds her. Prue puts her arms around him and holds him close not wanting to let go. Rubs the side of her face while she cries)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go in Paige's room, Paige is sitting on her bed. She wipes her eyes and looks at the paper that Glen gave her. She picks up the paper from her night stand.

Paige: Book of shadows(it orbs to her. Lays it on her bed)King James(it turns to a page and she looks the man up and down)(mumbles)he looks just like Glen(looks over the page then rips it out) sorry book but they can never know(puts the page under her mattress. Looks around, then picks up her phone and calls the number on the paper. Waits for awhile before she gets an answer)hey Glen it's Paige...um No I'm not ok...I need to get out for awhile. Spa well(stops)Yeah I trust you for some reason. I know you're the still the same Glen. You know what yeah I'll meet you at Magic school in ten(hangs up the phone, get's up, goes to her closet and pulls out her bag. Starts pulling out clothes and throws it in her bag. Looks at the book of shadow and keeps packing)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Downstairs Phoebe is pouring Jason some whine in a glass

Jason: Thanks Pheeb's...but don't you want some?

Phoebe: I can't have any

Jason: oh that's right you're sick

Phoebe: No Jason I'm(Jason kisses her. Blinks then blushes)mm

Jason: sorry I just wanted to do that for a long time

Phoebe: I wish you wouldn't of(stands up)you're just making this hard

Jason: oh boy what's going on?(Phoebe turns from him)

Phoebe: um lets just say before I got the divorce I had a night with Cole(turn to him and looks at him)(thinking)no I didn't that bastard put his sperm in me...damn experiment. I would kill him if he wasn't the father of my baby.

Jason:(clears his throat)ok so you're not really divorced and have to start over again

Phoebe: No we are...we never told the judge of our night

Jason: so this is what you want to tell me...

Phoebe: I just think we can be something and I want to get all the truth's out on the table. Besides there's more to the story(sits down and takes his hand)Jason (forces it together quickly)I'mpregnant

Jason: What was that?

Phoebe: I'm pregnant...and Cole's the dad(silence. Paige sneaks down the steps, grabs the coat then runs back upstairs)Jason...

Jason: Wow(looks her in the eyes)that will explain the throwing up. Pheeb's why didn't you tell me when you found out?(Phoebe shakes her head I don't know)Is he going to be in the baby's life?

Phoebe: Yeah when she's born...until then I want him to stay away from me(lets go of his hands)I don't think I can do this alone.

Jason: and you won't...I promise to be with you every day until you don't need me

Phoebe: Jason you don't...

Jason: I want too(Phoebe sees sincerity in his eyes)

Phoebe: Ok if you want too

Jason: Look if you don't want to come to work tomorrow you don't have too. I will let you do you're work at home and will pick it up everyday until the morning sickness calms down.

Phoebe: No...I want to come I need to tell my co-workers.

Jason: Are you sure because you don't have too...not for awhile

Phoebe: I'm almost three months I'm going to start showing soon. They need to know

Jason: ok and I will be with you when you do ok?(Phoebe sighs a relief and nods)happy to get that out?

Phoebe: Very(hugs him)thanks for being understanding about the baby. It means a lot(Jason rubs her back and pulls away. They stare at each other for awhile before Jason's stomach growls)oh I guess you're still hungry.

Jason: Dinner was cut short

Phoebe: Well how about dinner for two?(stands up)

Jason: How about ice-cream for two?(stands up)I can take you to this great ice-cream place sells 42flavors.

Phoebe: you own it?

Jason: No(takes her hand and they walk out)

Phoebe: that's a first(Jason slips on his now cleaned shoes and grabs his jacket. He grabs hers and helps her put it on)thanks

Jason: Yep and my father owns it(Phoebe gives him a look and he laughs)It's just his owning it from little Italy, New York and it closes in 2hours. So come on

Phoebe: alright lets go(opens the door)(calls)Piper I'm going to get some ice-cream with Jason and he's ok with the baby.

Piper: good...have fun you two

Phoebe: ok come on(smiles and goes to leave with her key in hand but he grabs her arm)what?

Jason: Phoebe I'm happy you told me and everything but is there anything else you want to tell me?; because you seemed like you we're holding you're tongue a little. Like it was something else.

Phoebe: No(pats his chest)it's nothing else(kisses his cheek)ok come on(they leave and close the door behind them)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)TrueLove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Upstairs Piper walks over to Paige's door and knocks. When she doesn't get an answer she knocks on the door again then opens it.

Piper: Paige(turns on the light and sees it's empty)Paige!(looks around the room. She goes over to the bed where she sees a note) "Anyone who gets to this first I hope it's Piper". Jeez just my luck. "I went out with a friend and won't be back for a couple of weeks maybe months. I need to get away for awhile. What I encountered today has really messed me up and I need a break. A chance to think. So don't look for me and I'll call in a couple of days. I hope you understand... Love Paige(put the paper down)great(Leo walks in)

Leo: What's going on?

Piper: Paige's has ran away(gives him the paper)

Leo: should we tell Prue?

Piper: No not tonight she has enough problems...let that be tomorrow's(picks up the book wondering what's it doing down her)ok come on...the boys want a story(takes his hand and they walk out. Piper closes the door shaking her head)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next morning at the manor, we go to Prue's room. Prue' alarm goes off and slowly stires. She is wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. Prue waves her arm and sends the alarm clock into the wall breaking it. Prue opens her eyes and moves her arm around on the other side of the bed but finds and feels nothing. She sits up and sighs. That's when orbs appear and it turns into Andy; he's holding a cup of coffee.

Andy: good morning(walks over to her)do you want coffee?(Prue sits up a little more and smiles)

Prue: put down the drink and bend down for me. I need to tell you something(he does what he's told and Prue pulls him in a kiss. He bends down a little more and puts his hand on her knee. Pulls away)I'm so happy you're back

Andy: Good because I can stay forever if you want me too

Prue: What!

Andy: Your sister gave up being a full white-lighter so I could be one and be with you.

Prue:(softly)she did?

Andy: I mean that day in the park...you did see me and I was in training to come back as a white-lighter and wanted to see you but I wasn't allowed that's why I watched from afar.

Prue: Leo said...(sighs)he couldn't tell me(Andy shakes no)

Andy: I asked him not too. If you knew I was a white-lighter and I didn't come see you...(pauses)besides I know you Prue you would've found me and got us in trouble. Then they would've erased my memory. You knowing that...I didn't want to put you through that

Prue: I understand(rubs his arm)so Paige just gave it up.

Andy: that's all she told me...she didn't tell me anything else.

Prue: that just doesn't seem right

Andy: Prue

Prue: hmm

Andy: May I stay? Do you want me...(Prue kisses him cutting him off and pulls him on top of her. Andy slides up her skirt to her zipper. He pulls it down half way when there's a knock at her door that stops them)

Prue:(bites her lip)mm(looks past Andy who's on top of her and at the door)Who is it?

Phoebe: Phoebe I need to talk to you

Prue: hold on(looks at Andy)

Andy:(whispers)I'll go(Prue rolls on top of Andy making him on the bottom)

Prue: No stay(gives him a kiss)excuse me(gets up and goes over to the door while zipping her skirt. Fixes her skirt, turns to Andy who sits up, smiles, turns to the door and answers it)

Phoebe: Hey sis I was wondering(stops when she sees Andy)oh(holds herself)sorry

Prue: No we were just talking a little more. What's going on with you?

Phoebe: I just wanted to tell you about my date(smiles at Andy who waves)

Prue: How was it?

Phoebe: great we talked all night until three. It was so great. Prue I just feel different around him and I almost told him about magic(Prue gives her a look)almost

Prue: good I'm happy for you. How are you feeling?

Phoebe: for some reason not sick. Um Prue did you talk to Paige?

Prue:(sighs)no not yet

Phoebe: You need too she hasn't answered her door or come out. It's 8am and she comes out by now.

Prue: I guess I should talk to her. I mean she brought Andy back and did so much. And I need to tell her I did not mean the things that I said(Andy walks over to her and puts his arms around her. Phoebe smile grows bigger)

Phoebe:(smiles)awe I am so happy to see you two all cuddly(Andy smirks as Prue rolls her eyes)and stuff.

Andy: Prue go talk to her...the elders need me

Prue: but(turns to him)

Andy: I'll be back(Prue bites her lip then sighs)promise

Prue: ok but hurry back(They kiss)and the answer is yes(Andy nods and orbs out)

Phoebe: What answer?(gasps)Did he propose?

Prue: Nope, he's moving in(walks past Phoebe and heads towards Paige's room. Phoebe quickly follows her)

Phoebe: Wh-Wh I'm thrilled honey but my room is right next to yours. I don't want to hear you guys get busy.

Prue: oh Phoebe(knocks on the door)we will never be that loud and I'll put a spell on the room so you won't hear anything(knocks harder)Paige...

Phoebe: oh well thanks(knocks on the door)Paige it's us

Prue: Paige look I know you don't want to talk to me but can you answers the door?(Piper walks up the steps and sees them standing in front of the door)Paige!(knocks on the door)

Piper:(sadly)she's not here(they look at her)

Prue: where is she?(Piper gives them the note and they read)

Phoebe:(gasps)she ran away(looks at Piper)she's such a teenager.

Prue: where is she?

Piper: I don't know

Prue: we have to find her

Piper: no(takes her paper)not yet let her cool off for a couple of days. Besides make you're plea tomorrow she's calling later on

Wyatt:(calls)mommy the toast is ready(Piper looks at Prue and sees she's upset)

Piper:(calls)coming...(to Phoebe)are you hungry?

Phoebe: Very

Piper: that's a first in months...come on(takes her hand and they go downstairs while Prue looks at the letter. Andy orbs in)

Andy: What's that?(looks over her shoulder)

Prue: letter from Paige(softly)seems she ran away.

Andy: Do you want me to try and sense her?

Prue: no(turns to him and hugs him)She'll come home on her own time(softly)Are you hungry? Piper made breakfast

Andy: Yeah I'm hungry but not for breakfast(Prue smirks and gives him a kiss)

Prue: that's all you're going to get because I have to go to work and we need to go to dinner first.

Andy: We'll I don't have any money so you have to pay

Prue: Maybe...or you could see Darryl

Andy: Darryl mm I don't know what to say to him

Prue: You won't have to say anything(touches his lips)He's your best friend who will freak at first(Andy laughs)but he'll be thrilled to see you once he gets over the shock and hopefully he'll lend you some money(takes her hands off his mouth)now come on. I want to introduce you to my nephews(takes his hand and they go downstairs)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to a white room filled with candles, Italian sheets and scented body lotions. They are to big windows and two carts in the middle of the room. Next to the carts in a mud bath and a changing screen next to it. Two women stand above the table; obliviously rubbing someone. We look down and see Paige laying there with a towel on her head. Her eyes are closed and she has a smile on her face. Glen walks in the room and sees Paige enjoying herself. He taps the woman.

Glen:(whispers)I got her...(the women smile and disappear out of thin air. Smirks and starts rubbing her back)

Paige: mm(Glen goes down her back)yeah right there(Glen slips down to her butt making Paige's eyes pop open)Whoa(sits up and sees Glen standing there laughing)that is not funny(punches him in the arm)

Glen: I'm sorry...

Paige:(smiles)when did you get here?

Glen: thirty seconds ago...I just came to tell you that it's brunch time and(laughs)I just couldn't resist.

Paige: I wish you would've(he helps her down)thanks I am starving

Glen: thought you would be(Paige grabs her clothes still supporting the towel that's covering her body)You came straight here.

Paige: You shouldn't have to told me there was a spa

Glen: I told you that on the phone

Paige: Yeah I know but...never mind. I'm going to go get changed over there so turn away from me

Glen: I'm not going to see anything and its not like I haven't seen it before.

Paige: Yeah but we're not together anymore(they give each other a challenging look before Glen sighs and turns away)Ha I win!

Glen: Yeah-Yeah

Paige: No peeking(gets behind the changing screen and throws her towels out)

Glen: Did you call you're sisters?(pulls up his sleeve and look at growing lump on his arm)

Paige: Nope

Glen: Are you?

Paige: Tomorrow

Glen: don't you think they're worried?

Paige: not really or they would've found me by now

Glen: What if a demon attacks?

Paige: they have the power of three...I just make them more powerful and without me they are powerful enough. They've vanquished demons before they even met me…honestly that they don't need me(walks out and sees Glen looking at his arm)

Glen:(mumbles)but I do(hearing this Paige gives him a look and slowly tip toes behind him)How can you say that?(Paige looks over and sees something and goes to tap him when Glen puts his sleeve down, turns to her and grabs her arm)when they do(they stare at each other before Paige slowly pulls away)

Paige: What's on your arm?

Glen: nothing?

Paige: Glen(he stares at her a bit)

Glen: You're right we can never lie to each other(pulls up his sleeve and shows her the mark. Paige gasps and steps back a little shocked)This is also why I came to you but I found out that you can't help me

Paige: When did you get that chevron?

Glen: a couple of months ago

Paige: and you haven't gotten any more?

Glen: no

Paige: Well I read in the book that it is a way to stop this

Glen: No I'm not all human; I am half demon. There is no one way to stop me. Look I didn't know how to tell you but I wanted to spend my last non insane days with you before I change.

Paige: Glen you've been able to fight it this long you're not going to change

Glen: You never know! You never know but you might have to vanquish me one day soon(Paige closes her eyes)Look, how about we get Brunch?

Paige: You go ahead I'll meet you(looks at him)I have to think for awhile.

Glen: You want me to make you a plate?(Paige smirks)

Paige: No it's ok(Glen nods and shimmers out. Look up at the heavens before sitting down. She starts to cry)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to the police office, Darryl is looking at some papers when the captain walks out of his office.

Captain: Darryl!

Darryl: Sir

Captain: go home get some sleep

Darryl: I can't the case...

Captain: that's an order...I don't want to see you until tomorrow same time got it?

Darryl: Yes sir(stands up and grabs his coat)

Captain: Darryl

Darryl: Yeah

Captain: spend sometime with you wife and son I know they miss you(Darryl nods and walks out the building)

Darryl:(mumbles)I don't need any sleep I need to catch this(opens his car door)guy(slams his door and lays on his stirring wheel)I just want to make you proud Trudeau.

Voice: You do(Darryl sits up and sees Andy sitting next to him)

Darryl:(yells)What the hell?(jumps)

Andy: long time no see

Darryl: ok maybe I do need sleep(blinks)

Andy: no it's me(waves)no strings attached

Darryl:(laughs)what the hell are you doing alive?

Andy: I'm a white-lighter

Darryl: oh...um did you see Prue?

Andy: She was the one who told me to come see you

Darryl: You weren't going to come and see me?

Andy: I know how you are with magic(smirks)what do you think?

Darryl: either way it's so good to see you(gives him a hug)

Andy: back at you(pulls away)How about we go get a beer?(turns into someone else)no one will know who I am.

Darryl: I'm in(puts his key in and starts the car. Yawns)

Andy: let me drive

Darryl: Are you kidding me you've been dead for 8years?

Andy: and I'm going to be dead again if you drive(they give each other a challenging look before Darryl moves over to the passenger seat. Andy orbs in the drivers sit)ok hold to your badge Darryl(pulls out of the parking spot)

Darryl: Whoa Trudeau(Andy swerves off)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Piper is cleaning the boys room when Leo orbs in.

Leo: Piper?(she looks up at him)

Piper: You're sons are little pigs(puts there clothes in the dirty clothes hamper)What are you doing home?

Leo: Just want to spend time with my wife

Piper: oh well I have something's to do honey so no nookie for you.

Leo: I don't want to do that I just want to talk

Piper: about?

Leo: Piper don't you want a baby?

Piper: and thought it wasn't about nookie(softly)We have two babies already.

Leo: I mean a third one

Piper: I know(sighs)Leo I want Melinda I really do but I just don't think it's the right time

Leo: but when?

Piper: Maybe next year when Chris starts big boy school

Leo: You said that last year...when both the boys we're used to sleeping without nightmares and when Chris was more independent. Now come on Piper what's really going on?

Piper: Its just to much Leo...I mean three kids is just to hard and I'm not prepared for that.

Leo: you weren't either for Chris or Wyatt

Piper: Leo don't argue with me I just don't want another ok? Not right now

Leo: Fine(silence)

Piper: look I'm going to go make lunch? do you want something?

Leo: no(Piper turns to leave)where's Chris?

Piper: on our bed sleeping...I'm going to make lunch and wake him up(turns to him)why?(Leo takes her hand with a smile on his face)Leo what are you...(Leo pulls her out and towards their bathroom) Leo no what about Chris?(the door closes)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige walks over to the table where Glen is eating. He looks up and smiles at her. She smirks and sits down.

Paige: I told you not to save me anything

Glen: I didn't this is mines

Paige: uh(laughs)do you mind if I get a biscuit?

Glen: nope!(Paige takes it)Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I'm ok and I decided...that I'm not going to give up on you Glen.

Glen: But what if...

Paige: I'm not giving up on you(sighs)you mean to much to me(Glen smiles)

Glen: So do you but(Paige stops him by sticking bacon in his mouth)

Paige: Eat we'll talk later(Glen and Paige continue to eat that's when they bump hands and pull away. Smiles)(thinking)oh god not again. Paige don't do it...don't fall for him again(Glen smiles at her)oh god Paige you just fell.

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue walks in the house and sees Chris sitting on the floor playing with his trucks.

Prue: Chris(closes the door and hangs up her coat)what are you doing?

Chris: playing(gets up, goes over to her and reaches up to Prue. She picks him up)

Prue: where's mommy or daddy?

Chris: I heard mommy laughing at daddy in the bathroom

Prue: oh-oh ok(smiles)Are you hungry?

Chris: No I made me something to eat(Prue goes in the kitchen and nearly jumps at the mess)

Prue: You're mommy is going to kill you?(the cook jar is on the floor also jelly. Milk is falling from the counter and a plate is nearly falling to the floor. Rushes over, moves the plate and picks up the milk)

Chris: Mommy didn't make lunch so I did

Prue: in that case…was it good?

Chris: very(Piper walks in and screams a little)

Piper: What in the world?(shoots Prue a look)Prue?!

Prue: this is not my fault...You and Leo we're the ones playing you're game and forgot to feed my nephew. Besides I just came home and saw him sitting there all alone playing trucks.

Piper: Chris What did you do?(Leo walks in with a smile then stops when he sees the mess)

Chris: I was hungry

Piper: honey why didn't you knock on the door to get me?

Chris: You told me to wait until you get out the bathroom then ask a question.

Prue: Yeah Piper(Piper shoots her a look)

Leo: I'll clean it up...

Piper: Leo that's one point to no(Prue puts Chris down)

Chris: I am sorry mommy

Piper: awe it's ok Chris(takes him and holds him)I'm sorry

Leo: and that's one point to yes(Prue gives them a confused look and Piper gives her "I'll tell you what we mean later". Prue nods)Wow Chris this is quite something?(bends down)was it good?

Chris: Yep daddy

Prue: um where is Wyatt?(Piper gasps)you forgot him huh?

Piper: Leo

Leo: going(orbs out)

Piper: that is the last time I give Leo happy hour during the day

Prue: mm

Piper: Chris go take your trucks upstairs(puts him down and Chris rushes out)Look at this mess(starts cleaning it up)

Prue: so what's with the points...

Piper: the points are to say if we should have a baby. Right now it's two to no and one to yes. So I'm winning

Prue: Piper are you sure you should be doing this? I mean that is kind of low.

Piper: No I am trying to prove to Leo(throws the cookie crumbs in the trash)that we are not ready(cleans the milk off the floor)

Prue: ok have you seen Andy?

Piper: no(stands up with the rag and jam. She throws the rag in the sink and throws the jam in the cabinet)

Prue: I was expecting him to stop by for lunch

Piper: Maybe you should try calling him

Prue: But what if he's working? I don't want to disturb him.

Piper: hmm Prue are you ok?

Prue: What do you mean?

Piper: nothing!(orbs appear)Leo finally(it's Andy)you're not Leo!

Andy: nope(Prue goes over to him and gives him a kiss)

Piper: I guess I have to get use to you orbing in too

Andy: What happened in here?

Piper: my son Chris...

Prue: Did you see Darryl?

Andy: Yep

Piper: Was he surprised to see you?

Andy: Very! Prue are you ok? I heard you call me

Prue: I didn't…

Andy: I know(whispers something her ear making her laugh. Prue kisses him)

Piper: that is nasty knock it off(Prue blushes)

Andy: Sorry!(Piper smirks)Any who I talked to the elders

Prue: about?

Andy: about erasing all of the memories of being dead.

Prue: and?

Andy: they said yes but I have to become a policeman again and a white-lighter. And as I recall I have to work tonight as a policeman. So no dinner(Prue sighs but smirks)

Prue: I hope this means you get a check today so you can take me to dinner tomorrow

Andy: maybe...are you ok with this?

Prue: Yeah-Yeah I'm just happy you're back

Piper: Yeah congrats on that Andy...will Darryl remember you're death?

Andy: Yeah and Shelia and DJ...But Darryl is happy that I'm going to be his pattern again. So he won't have to go through that freaky stuff alone(Prue hugs him)

Prue: I am really happy for you

Andy: thank you...It didn't mean anything if you weren't(They kiss as Phoebe walks in)

Piper: Phoebe!(they stop and turn to her)how was you're day?

Phoebe: I miss Paige(sits down)and my feet hurt and Cole called me today asking about custody and stuff like that.

Piper: on who?

Phoebe: on our baby...I told him to burn in hell and I never want him to call or speak to me until I go into labor.(smiles)Hi Andy

Andy: Hey(goes over to her)you want me to go beat him up?

Phoebe: nope I'm ok(touches his shoulder and gasps)

Andy: I didn't miss this(Phoebe opens her eyes)Are you ok?(Phoebe looks from Prue to Andy before standing up smirking)

Phoebe: Yeah I prefer the heart shaped one Andy(pats his shoulder. Andy gives her a look)its so much better than a circle(winks)

Andy: um…thanks Phoebe

Phoebe: No problem big bro(walks out)

Andy: I um gotta go(kisses Prue's cheek)I'm supposed to be at work I orbed out from the office bathroom.

Prue: ok I'll see you later I guess

Andy: Yep(orbs out)

Prue: that was weird(Piper nods)Can I ask you a question?

Piper: What's up?

Prue: What do you think about Andy moving in?

Piper: I think that it's a great idea. I mean he practically lived here growing up and he's a big brother to me so let him move in. Besides it's up to you this house is yours as much as it's mines and I want you to be happy

Prue: thank you Piper(Piper holds her)now I have to ask Paige

Piper: She's calling tomorrow morning

Prue: I know but I hope we don't argue because if she says no...

Piper: She won't...don't worry she wants you happy even if she is mad at you. If she didn't she wouldn't have gone through all of this.

Prue: I hope you're right...

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Leo orbs behind a tree and sees Wyatt sitting in the grass with a teacher watching him. Leo rushes over to them. Wyatt looks up upset.

Mrs. Apple bottom: Mr. Wyatt

Leo: Sorry it was something going on at home. Come on Wyatt(he gets up and Leo takes his hand)

Mrs. Apple bottom: Mr. Wyatt this is the third time...

Leo: and the last time...good night and thank you Mrs. Apple bottom.(She nods and walks back to the car. they walk away)Wy Daddy is sorry I was late?

Wyatt: You forgot about me?

Leo: Daddy would never forget you...hey you're my first son and very special to me

Wyatt: Yeah-Yeah(Leo looks down at him)

Leo: I'm sorry that I was late Wyatt(Wyatt doesn't anything)Look how about I take you for ice cream?(Wyatt looks up at him)

Wyatt: Before Dinner?

Leo: Yep

Wyatt: ok but I want three flavors

Leo: You're not that mad you get two

Wyatt: fine(looks down at the floor)

Leo: How was school today?

Wyatt: ok I guess(they keep walking down the street to the ice-cream parlor)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Piper goes the bathroom of her room with a box. She looks at it.

Phoebe:(calls)Piper where are you?(Piper puts the box in the medicine cabinet and quickly walks out to meet Phoebe at the door)

Piper: What's up?

Phoebe: ok I have a big date with Jason tonight(holds up two shirts, One is a black long sleeve V-neck sweater with a diamond on the right side. The other shirt is pink with a big black rose on the right bottom)What do you think?

Piper: the black one definitely

Phoebe: thanks do you think I should wear stretch pants?

Piper: sure if there not to tight...you might accidently squash the baby. How did it go with the paper?

Phoebe: they were shocked but everyone is thrilled especially Elise

Piper: good for you

Phoebe: Piper was I interrupting something?

Piper: Yeah I had to pee that's all where's Chris?

Phoebe: Last I saw playing with Prue

Piper: every time he's with her...it's a mess

Phoebe: I can't wait to have one of those running around...a little trouble maker(the phone rings)

Piper: my advice to you is to only have one

Phoebe: hmm(goes over to the phone)like you have right now?

Piper: and you see how hard he is?! I wonder where Wyatt and Leo are

Phoebe: Hello...hold on(to Piper)ask and you shall receive...it's Leo(Piper walks over and answers the phone)

Piper: Where are you guys? Ice-cream but...so he's mad but you can't spoil his dinner. He has to eat it after dinner. Leo I can not believe you did that...you are just proving to him that it's ok to whine because you'll get whatever you want. No I don't want ice-cream and neither does Chris.

Phoebe: I do?

Piper: uck(gives her the phone)he's just a big giant air HEAD(walks out the room)

Phoebe: Yeah she's mad...when was the last time you had unprotected sex? Oh well no I just think she's on her period. I want New York cheese cake and vanilla. Ok bye Leo see you later.(Calls)Piper

Prue calls from her room: stormed downstairs

Phoebe: thanks(looks in Prue's room and sees Chris under Prue's cover watching TV and Prue on the phone)

Prue: no I miss you(giggles)you are a mess Andy(gasps)shut up(Phoebe smirks and walks downstairs with her shirts. She drops them on the couch in the sitting and goes in the kitchen where Piper is furiously cutting carrots)

Phoebe: Wow I'm happy I'm not those carrots

Piper: I can not believe he went against our rules! I am going to make sure Wyatt eats all of his vegetables

Phoebe: Don't put it on the kid...Leo is the one who bought the ice-cream(Piper sighs)

Piper: I can not believe him

Phoebe: At least he told you.

Piper: You don't understand...the promises you make and keep when you have children makes you're bond stronger. Break an innocent rule then you break more. You will understand when you have you're little one and Cole or Jason breaks a rule

Phoebe: Wait you think Jason is going to stick around?(Piper looks up at her finally and smiles)

Piper: YYYYYEP

Phoebe: B-uh-I I'm going to go get dressed(Phoebe walks out as Leo orbs in with Wyatt. Piper gives them a look)

Wyatt: Mommy I didn't eat any ice-cream cause daddy told me you where mad I forgot I couldn't have ice-cream before dinner. So I didn't eat it(looks at the carrots)are those for me?(Piper sees his panicked look and all her anger is gone)

Piper: No honey it's not for you...I am sorry daddy was late. It will never happen again ok(Wyatt nods)ok go get cleaned up for dinner

Wyatt: ok(rushes out)

Leo: Where's Phoebe?

Piper: Getting ready for her dinner date with Jason(Leo puts the ice-cream in the fridge)

Leo: How mad are you?

Piper: A point to no

Leo: Piper are you kidding me? that shouldn't be added towards our choice of the baby

Piper: Leo we made promises...and

Leo: That has everything to do with us not our "not even made baby". Piper would you just tell me what's going on?

Piper: I don't think we're ready how many times do I have to(Leo pulls her in a kiss. Pulls away)that is not going to work(Leo kisses her neck)we are not ready for a baby(puts her arms around him)mentally or physically(smiles, reaches over, turns off the stove and oven)ok fine ten but that's it(Leo orbs them out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige is walking on a street that is full of stores. She stops in front of the baby shop and looks at a two piece pink sailor dress. It has a square collar with a pink trim going throw the white part of the collar. It's short sleeve and has white buttons going down the middle.

Paige: that is to cute(Glen walks over to her)

Glen: You're shopping for you're baby already?(Paige looks at him and glares)

Paige: No Phoebe is pregnant and I think it's going to be a girl.(looks at the outfit)It's so cute.

Glen: You should buy it...I mean I could hold another five bags I mean I am holding 20 of your bags now.

Paige: Shut up(looks at him)besides I don't know if it's a girl

Glen: I didn't even know she was pregnant

Paige: I was going to get to that(looks at the outfit)

Glen: You could always return it! If it's not a girl...I see a blue one right next to it just as cute!

Paige: Do you really think I should?

Glen: Why not?

Paige: Ok but I'm just going to look at the price

Glen: what ever

Paige: uh(rolls her eyes and goes in the store. Glen goes in and smiles. As soon as Paige walks in a troll with blue hair walks up to her)

Troll: How can I help you happy couple today?

Paige: oh no we're…..

Glen: Dear don't be silly(Paige shoots him a look)she's pregnant and we we're wondering how much that sailor suit over there(points to the outfit)cost?

Troll: $80

Paige: oh wow

Glen: um she's charmed one...I mean can't she get some kind of discount(Paige shoots him another look)she is dealing with my demonic powers that are coming from the baby(Paige clears her throat)

Troll: oh I-I see hold on(walks to the back)

Paige: I can not believe you did that

Glen: you're special god use it(Paige bits her lip and punches him in the arm)ow

Paige: If Phoebe finds out you did this...she will kill you.

Glen: So you're going to tell her?

Paige: um I decided I can't lie to them...and if I'm going to help save you I need them.

Glen: ok but you can't tell them about James...that's something that is my business and no body else should know.

Paige: I understand and I won't tell them I promise

Glen: You didn't have to promise I know you won't...

Paige: How do you know that?

Glen: because I held you're secret

Paige: oh

Glen: and I trust you(before Paige can answer the troll hobbles out and a fairy come in)Why do I feel like I'm in Dragon Ally on Harry Potter(Paige laughs a little and pulls it back before hitting Glen in the arm)What I do? And you are going stop to hitting me

Troll: Sir she's pregnant that's what they do(Paige turns to him with an evil smirk)

Glen: So what's up with the outfit?

Troll: I can give it to you for $39.95

Paige: Honey(hits him on the arm)that is(hits him)a great price(hits him)isn't it?

Glen: YES(pulls his arm away. Paige holds in her laugh)It's prefect...we'll take it(The troll nods and walks away)I'm going to get you back for that?

Paige: You can try(pats his chest and looks around. Glen mumbles under his breath and follows)awe look(picks up a black sparkly dress with a pick sash around the waist. It's has no sleeves but comes with a pink jacket)oh whoa $130 but I want it

Glen: Use the power Paige(Paige bites her lip then looks at him)

Paige: you know you are evil?!(He smiles)Um excuse I would like this dress too oh and this(picks up a jumper with a soft pink, long sleeve cotton shirt. The jumper is black and has pink poke a dot flowers going around the dress with a pink trim and neckline. It comes with a satin diaper)$66.00 how come this cost less when it comes with the satin diaper? Oh well...You know what just let me look around a little more.(walks around)

Glen: I just created a monster

Paige:(calls)Glen come look at this(he sighs and goes over to her)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At the manor Prue, Piper, Leo and the boys sit at the table. Prue plays with her food.

Piper: it's not good Prue?

Prue: hmm(looks at her)no(Piper gives her a look)I mean no it's good. I was just thinking about how Andy is doing at work.

Leo: Do you want us to save him a plate?

Prue: No! Do you think he has to work tonight for the elders?

Leo: work? he's still in training...

Prue: oh well maybe he meant training or you could be trying to hide the fact that he's working.

Piper: Did that even make sense?

Leo: Kind of and I told you before Prue...

Prue: the elders and Andy told you not too...yeah-yeah

Leo: but he is still in training and tonight he shouldn't be(Andy orbs in and yawning)

Prue: Hey(gets up and hugs him)

Andy: Hi(they give each other a kiss)

Boys: Ew

Andy: oh sorry guys

Prue: but you're going to see it a lot more

Piper: not if I can help it

Wyatt: Do you love auntie Prue?

Piper: Wyatt Matthew!

Prue: it's ok Piper(looks up at Andy)do you?

Andy: very much

Chris: How about you Auntie Pooh?(Prue now blushes a little)

Andy: Yeah Pooh(Prue glares at him)

Prue: Yes I love him...(looks at her nephews)what's with the questions?

Wyatt: Auntie Phoebe said ask them because she thinks it's sweet when you blush(Leo and Andy laugh and Prue turns bright red)

Andy: Why Prue I believe you're doing it again

Prue: I do not blush(Andy yawns)sleepy?

Andy: I forgot how tiring work was

Piper: How about you head off to bed?

Prue: Yeah I'll tuck you in(grabs a plate)

Piper: What's with the plate?

Prue: it's for him night(softly)come on(they go upstairs)

Piper:(calls)hey-hey I'm not washing those sheets or that dish...and you better not break it(looks at Leo who smirks)they are gross. I feel like I'm in high school again with those two in the house.

Wyatt: is he going to live here?

Piper: Yes Wyatt he is...now eat the rest of your dinner

Chris: mommy where do baby's come from?

Piper: Excuse me?!

Chris: Where do baby's come from?(Leo takes Piper's hand)Wyatt said mommy and daddy's talk, kiss, and the mommy blows up then the baby's head pops out her stomach

Piper: oh that is gross

Leo:(smiles)Wy where did you hear that from?

Wyatt: Katie Hutz...she's the smartest girl in our class and her mom had 8 kids and had two after her. She told me the story

Piper:(mumbles)clearly she's not the smart and neither her mother for having all those kids.

Leo: Piper! Look Chris when you're ten or older same to you Wyatt you can ask me the question and I will answer...until then don't worry about it ok?(they nod ok)good now eat you're dinner(they do. Piper lets out a breath, surprised that they dropped it so fast; then looks at Leo lovingly. He did a good job maybe they were ready for a new baby. Winks at her before they keep eating)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Piper and Leo walk in their bedroom talking. Leo closes the door.

Piper: Can you believe my son asked us that? I mean Wyatt is yours and his more carious but Chris? He's mine I thought(Leo holds her and kisses her neck)that he would never ask something like that.(smiles)what are you doing?

Leo: stopping you from rambling(stops kissing her)was it working?

Piper: Yes(turns to him)but didn't we already have fun twice today?

Leo: no you skipped out of the shower after three minutes

Piper: We were making out before we got into the shower. That was your fault(Leo gives her a look)What you did?

Leo: and the boys bust in the time before dinner I didn't even get to show you my love the way I wanted too...

Piper: and you want to do it now?

Leo: Yep especially sense they are going to stay asleep...they have for four months now(kisses her forehead, then cheek then her neck again)

Piper: I did love the way you handled the sex conversation

Leo: Yeah well I can handle the actual thing better

Piper: Leo! What about...

Leo: shh I'm off...just relax Piper let me take you away(Piper closes her eyes; letting Leo's tongue do circular motions on her neck; before it turns into kisses that lead to where her shirt covers her chest. Piper starts breathing heavenly and soon falls on the bed. Leo turns off the light as he follows Piper down)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next morning Prue is sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and smiling. Piper walks in with a smile on her face also. Prue looks at her and her smile grows bigger. Piper waves at her and grabs some coffee also. She sits in a seat next to her and they both sip their coffee at the same time. That's when the back door opens. They look at the door and see Phoebe walk in the room. She has a smile on her face, goes to fridge, grabs some juice and sits next to them. They smile at each other.

Phoebe: You guys had a good nights huh?

Prue: Pretty Damn good

Piper: I have to agree with Prue.

Phoebe: Me too(they give her a look)no-no it's not what you think.(sighs)I didn't have sex it's just he and I talked and we're together not only that I saw Cole last night and he had a date but Jason told him off and we made him jealous.

Prue: oh honey that's nice it really is but why didn't you come home last night?

Phoebe: I wanted to stay the night and all we did was talk some more and cuddled and kissed until I had to throw up.

Piper: oh bummer

Phoebe: no not really because he talked to the baby until I fell asleep. I actually got more than an hour of sleep! So Prue?

Prue: it's a little more exclusive then you're night

Piper: very!(they laugh as the phone rings. They look at it)I'll get it then(stands and answers it)hello...hey Paigey hold on(sits at the table, puts it on speaker)ok We're here(trying to warn her that she couldn't talk any smack about them especially Prue)

Phoebe: morning Paige(gives Prue a look)

Prue:(softly)hi

Paige:(happily)hey guys

Phoebe: where are you honey?

Paige: At the spa didn't you read my letter?

Phoebe: Yes but which spa?

Paige: oh don't worry about it I'll be home soon. But Guess who I'm with?

Piper: Who?

Paige: Glen

Piper:(mockingly)oh…I guess all the Halliwell women had a good night(Phoebe laughs)

Paige: not like that...

Phoebe: When did you meet up with him?

Paige: Well Piper you know when I said I went to a meeting about books well I didn't

Piper: kind of figured! A book meeting really Paige(they laugh)

Paige: I met him...and he has so much going on with him(sadly)I don't want to tell you about it on the phone. I need to tell you face to face

Piper: ok...

Prue:(finally speaking)when are you coming home?

Paige: well I forgot all about work...

Piper: Leo's been handling that

Paige: and I will thank him for that! Any way's I will be home probably tomorrow or the day after that.

Phoebe: we'll honey we miss you especially the baby

Paige: speaking of the baby I got the baby the most cutest dresses in the world and a little pink outfit

Phoebe:(smiles)how do you know it's a girl?

Paige: I just have a feeling

Piper: and if it's not a girl...

Paige: I will keep it for the next girl born hopefully there will be one born and buy a new outfit for him.(silence)

Prue: look Paige I want to apologize for the other night? It wasn't that I wasn't happy or thankful to have him back but I was confused and...

Paige: Prue! I know it's ok I should've known you wouldn't act happy at first. I mean I sprang it out on you and didn't think of your feelings. I'm sorry...

Prue: I shouldn't have acted that way towards you...I mean you were only trying to help and I should've seen it that way. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I'm sorry!

Piper: You're both sorry and that's sweet but...

Man Voices: Paige come on lets go we're going to miss breakfast

Paige: ok! Look guys um I'll see you later or call you again...later

Phoebe:(mocking)oh was that Glen?

Paige: Yes and stop that(they laugh)bye

Sister: Bye(they hang up)

Phoebe: at least we know she's ok and with Glen...

Prue: Do you think they are going to get back together?

Piper: Um no what about Jessica?

Phoebe: oh I forgot about her(Wyatt and Chris walk in the room)

Wyatt: morning mommy...I'm hungry(Phoebe laughs)

Piper: morning and my motherly duties have began and will never end(stands up and looks at Phoebe who puts her hand on her stomach. Looks at the boys)where's you're daddy?

Chris: still sleeping(Piper smirks pleasingly and goes over to the cooking area)

Prue: boys(they go over)(whispers)Go upstairs, jump on the bed and scare your dad

Chris: yeah(they rush out. Phoebe laughs having heard Prue and Piper turns to the door when she hears her sons run out then looks at Prue)

Prue:(calls)but you have to be quiet(looks at Piper)what?

Piper: What did you tell them?

Prue: go watch TV that's all(Piper turns back to the cooking not believing her and Phoebe laughs)

Leo Voice:(Yells)Wyatt Christopher!(Piper now looks at Prue)

Prue: What?

Piper: TV huh?

Prue: they didn't listen(Piper sighs, goes over to Prue, smacks her in the back)thank you(Phoebe laughs harder. Piper walks out)

Piper:(calls)cut the apples for me

Phoebe: I think you need a little more practice with that Prue

Prue: I think you're right(stands up and cuts the apples)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

In one of the rooms of the spa. Paige is putting her clothes in her bags. She looks at the clock. It's 12 at night. She looks back at the bag and continues putting clothes in. Glen shimmers in and smiles. She looks up at him and smirks

Paige: knock much?

Glen: sorry(stops smiling)you're going home?

Paige:(stops smiling)yeah I forgot all about work and I miss my nephews and my sister and I worked out our problems. Besides I need to tell them about you.

Glen: Can't you stay one more day?

Paige: I wish but I can't(Glen sits on the bed)

Glen: Do you want me to be with you when you tell them?

Paige: Nope I don't(smiles)I can tell them on my own.

Glen: Are you sure?

Paige:(sighs)yeah...

Glen: SO we should lay low for awhile?

Paige: Just for awhile(sits next to him)Will you be at the apartment?

Glen: No! But I'll be around when you need me(takes her hand)just call I will be there before you blink(she nods)

Paige: Well I have to go(stands up and he follows her)I guess I'll see you later(they hug and pull away slowly)Take care Glen

Glen: you too Noogie...we'll see each other soon(she nods. They look each other in the eyes before they slowly kiss. Pulls away and they look at each other. Paige backs up and takes the bags)

Paige: Look I'll call you...

Glen: But um(sighs)ok

Paige: bye(starts to orb)

Glen: bye(she disappears)damn(Paige then orbs in again and kisses him longer)mm(holds her)Paige-Paige(Paige snaps out of it and blushing when she figures it was all a day dream)We'll see each other soon right?

Paige: oh right(kisses his cheek)of course we will(picks up her bags)bye Glen

Glen: bye Paige(She smiles and orbs out. Sits down and turns on the TV)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige orbs in her room and unpacks her things. She pulls out a picture of her and Glen and lays it on the bed while smiling. That's when her front door opens. She turns and throws the bag over the picture. There stands Piper.

Paige:(glares at the light of the hallway)Piper

Piper: I thought I heard someone orb in(goes over and hugs her)I am so happy that you're home.

Paige: I missed you too(they let go)What are you doing up?

Piper: I put Chris to sleep he had a nightmare

Paige: Leo working?

Piper:(sighs)yep he should be home soon though. How was the spa?

Paige: Great very relaxing

Piper: How was it with Glen?(crosses her arms)

Paige: Great!

Piper: Did you do something with him that you shouldn't have?

Paige: What? Piper!

Piper: Because he's married

Paige: Actually he's divorced(Piper uncrosses her arms and Prue walks in with Phoebe)

Phoebe: Who's divorced?

Prue: Paige(goes over and hugs her)I am so sorry sweetie

Paige: It's ok...don't even think about it(they pull away and Phoebe holds her smiling)

Prue: Piper we thought you we're talking to yourself again.

Phoebe: Yeah she use to do that all the time you know?(Paige laughs then stops when she sees Piper give her a look)

Piper:(mumbles)No I didn't

Phoebe: So Who's divorced?

Paige: Glen

Phoebe: Really!(pulls away)SO you got lucky?

Paige: NO!

Prue: Is this part of his problem?

Paige: kind of(sighs)sit(they go over to Paige's bed. Paige turns on the light, closes the door and stands in front of them)

Phoebe: oh my god is Glen ok?

Paige: Yes...no maybe

Piper: Paige(slowly)just tell us

Paige: Glen has a bad past(turns from them)

Phoebe: ok? What is it?

Paige: Glen was born half demon(pauses)

Prue:(slowly)What?

Paige: His mother bounded his powers when he was born. She's human by the way. Any who Glen some how got his powers back last year because of Jessica

Piper: Wait how?

Paige: She went to this fellow witch and asked for her help. She gave Glen some kind of potion in his food.

Phoebe: Wh...

Paige: the potion was supposed to kill him. She did it because he wanted a divorce because she cheated on him. Anyways he's going through a rough pitch and I have to help him. I don't know how(looks at them)But I'm not going to stop until...

Phoebe: You save him(Paige looks at her)You sound like me Paige with Cole. Honey there is nothing you can do...

Paige: But Glen is...

Phoebe: Different! I know

Paige: Can you let me finish a sentence?

Phoebe: Sorry but what your about to say I've heard and said it before.

Paige: Look he wasn't raised demon but human...he's different. I mean I know it sounds the same as Cole. But I grew up with him, I know him more than you think. He's a good man he deserves to live his life.(they look at each other)I wouldn't of told you if I didn't think you could help or understand. Right now I just want my friend to be ok and I'll do it without you. I made a promise to him and I'm not going to break it.

Phoebe:(sighs)Paige

Paige: Phoebe you should know how I feel?

Phoebe: and I know how you're going to feel at the end of it too Paige!(sighs and looks at Piper and Prue who look at her)

Prue: Look we just need think about it and we need some rest. We'll talk about later on in the morning(they stand up at the same time. Opens the door and they walk out)

Pipe:r night Paige(closes the door leaving Paige to cover her face and sit on her bed. She sighs deeply, pulls out a picture and looks at. She looks at Glen and smiles)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next night Prue walks in the kitchen zipping up her blue skirt. She has a baby blue sweater on and her hair has curls in it

Prue: Paige how do(looks up from her zipper and stops speaking when she sees Paige looking in the book of shadows and the counter fool of potions)I look...uh Paige what are you doing?

Paige: You guys are taking your sweet time thinking about it...but I'm(looking up from the book she goes over to the cabinet)not thinking any more I'm going to help him

Prue:(sighs)Paige

Paige: No(grabs a bottle)here it is(goes over to the pot and puts it in)I promised my friend

Prue: god you are stubborn(Paige rolls her eyes)but I'm not going to let you do this alone(Paige looks up as Prue walks over to her and puts her hand over the book)if you are going to do this now then I'm going to do it with you and just go on a date with Andy another time.

Paige: oh ok(pushes Prue's hand away and looks back at the book)

Prue:(whines)Paige(Paige sighs and looks up at her)

Paige: Look these potions are for you any ways(gives some to her)the red one is to freeze someone the blue vanish into thin air and this(points to the pink one)well (smiles)that is for you to put in your and Andy's drink to stimulate you guys...

Prue: ah-ah thanks I get it(holds the potions close)but I don't think I need this. Any ways Andy and I can do that ourselves like we did last night and the night before that

Paige: Oh Sorry!

Prue: SO what are the other potions for?(Paige stops smiling)Paige

Paige: Prue I'm sorry but he needs five chevrons before he turns evil and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to lose a friend(silence)he just means to much to me to let go of.

Prue:(softly)ok(puts her arms around her)do you want me to stay and help?

Paige: No! Go on your date I can handle this by myself(Prue clears her throat and Paige looks at her)ok I guess I'll get Piper and Phoebe to help(Prue gives her a look)ok I WILL get Piper and Phoebe to help me

Prue: thank you(gives her a kiss on the head as Andy orbs in)oh hi(smiles and gives Paige the potions to hold)

Andy:(smirks)hi(he has a rose in his hand and is wearing a black pants and a white blouse)You look beautiful(Prue goes over to him)

Prue: thank you...(softly)is that for me?

Andy: Maybe...I'll give it to you for a kiss

Prue: hmm(thinks for awhile)I'll just take the kiss(they smile before she reaches up and kisses him leaving Paige to feel awkward. After thirty seconds she clears her throat)

Paige: Hi Andy(Andy and Prue break apart and Prue takes the rose)(smiles)hi

Andy: Hi Paige

Paige: Prue your lip stick is smeared

Prue: oh um(touches her lips)I'm going to go fix my lipstick and get my coat.(looks between them)I'll be right back(walks out with the rose leaving an awkward silence)

Andy: um you need any help?

Paige: Nope I got it

Andy: look um I want to thank you again for giving up what you gave up even though I don't know what half of it was...thank you

Paige: You're welcome and my sister being happy was more important than this certain person. I mean I loved him but I wanted Prue to be happy and it wasn't going to work out any ways because we both wanted to move on but it's just the fact that we can't have a friendship.

Andy: Um?

Paige: You're welcome(laughs)and you making my sister the happiest woman on earth(softly) with that engagement ring in your pocket...

Andy: How do you know about that?(goes over to the door to make sure no ones coming before looking back at Paige)

Paige: I'm a Halliwell you know we have our ways

Andy:(grunts)Phoebe

Paige: What can I say she was excited? and needed to tell someone just be happy she didn't tell Prue(Andy sighs)don't worry I can keep a secret. So when are you asking the question?

Andy: Well(looks out the door)I was thinking tonight(Paige sucks her teeth)what?

Paige: Not a good idea I mean you just came back and did you not forget the way she acted from that?

Andy: Your right then when?(looks at her)I mean we've known each other for a long time. We went from friends, brother and sister to a couple and I just want to take the next step.

Paige: ok I get that but how about you wait until the next date or the next one after that just don't jump or spring it out on her?(Prue walks in)

Prue: spring what on who?

Paige: nothing it's a surprise for dinner

Prue: Oh ok

Andy: Well lets go Prue?!

Prue: Yeah...now Paige remember

Paige: I won't jeeze go have fun

Prue:(wrinkles her nose and whispers)ok(looks at Andy)You want to drive...

Andy: Nope I have a better idea(holds Prue who smiles)

Paige: Wait Prue does that mean you want to help Glen?(Prue looks at Paige and winks then looks at Andy again)

Andy: hold on(Prue lays her chine on his chest and smiles as they orb out. Paige shakes her head while throwing some dill in her potion)

Paige: hmm(it blows up)whoa!(Piper rushes in and sighs)sorry

Piper: You scared me(walks over)what are you doing?

Paige: making a potion for Glen and asking for your help...because Prue made me promise to ask you? So will you help me?

Piper: I have to make dinner first but...wait a minute Prue's ok with it?

Paige: Yep!(Piper sighs a very long sigh)you don't have to if you don't want too because...I understand this family has been hurt by demons on many occasions...but Glen is my friend and I think...no I know I have to help him. I'm going to with or without your help

Piper: look I don't have a problem with it...it's just Phoebe; She's taking it the hardest. She just got of a relationship like this...This is just like her and Cole

Paige: No it's not

Piper: Yes Paige Yes it is

Paige:(grunts)but we're not them...we can make it work(slams her hand on the table making Piper jump. Glen shimmers in)

Glen: Paige are you ok?(they turn to him)

Piper: How?(rolls her eyes)we use doors

Glen: sorry!(turns his attention toward Paige)Are you ok?

Paige:(softly)What are you doing here?(looks away)

Glen: Just had a feeling(looks for her eyes)that you weren't ok.

Paige: I am(meets his eyes and sighs wishing she didn't meet them. She never wants Glen to see her hurting like this especially over him)you should go(Phoebe walks in holding her stomach)

Phoebe: No he stays(they look at her)sorry Glen(throws a potion at him making him fall on the ground)

Paige:(yells)what did you do?(runs over to him and bends down to him)(softly)Glen(Piper pulls Phoebe over to her and steps in front of Paige and Phoebe being the mediator)

Phoebe: He's ok...but if were going to help him he's going to have to be asleep(they look at her)We'll give Prue an hour in half of dinner...we're going to have to get those Chevrons off him tonight(thunder roars behind them making Piper jump again)

Piper: Talk about you're cliche...(they all look at her then at Paige who rubs Glen's hand then his face)(whispers)I hope you know what you're doing Phoebe.

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue and Andy sit at dinner, at a restaurant called "231 Ellsworth"(this is a true place look it up)eating dinner. Prue is eating smoked Salmon and fingerling potatoes. Prue looks up from her plate and waits for Andy to look up from his plate. On Andy's plate he has roasted pork loin and peas on the side. Andy takes a bite then looks at her. He smiles at her and she smiles back. He sighs and plays with his food

Prue: This is so not our style huh?

Andy: No-no it's ok(Prue gives him a look)ok no it's not

Prue: we should leave?

Andy: Yeah maybe get a burger(a man comes on the stage)

Announcer: Um ladies and Gentle men Ferdie Charles(everyone claps)

Prue: oh his my favorite poet(he sees her eyes gleam from wanting to stay)

Andy: well lets listen to him(Prue looks at him as the lights go down)

Prue: are you sure

Andy: we spent $65 to get in so why not?(pulls his chair closer to her)lets listen(puts his arm around Prue and they watch him get on stage and sit down)

Ferdie: O my love's like a red, red rose. That's newly sprung in June;

O my love's like a melodie

That's sweetly play'd in tune. As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,

So deep in love am I;(Andy now looks at Prue who's looking deeply at the poet)

And I will love thee still, my Dear,

Till a'the seas gang dry. Till a' the seas gang dry, my Dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun: I will love thee still, my Dear,(Prue looks at Andy and smirks)

Prue:(smiles)What?

Ferdie: While the sands o'life shall run.

And fare thee well my only Love!

And fare thee well a while!

And I will come again, my Love,

Tho' it were ten thousand mile!(written really by R. Burns)

When he finishes everyone starts clapping or snapping. But Prue and Andy are still looking at each other

Andy: Prue will you(that's when Prue jumps and rolls her eyes)

Prue: Hold on(goes in pocket of her skirt and pulls out her pager. She carefully reads it)oh my god(looks at him)we need to get home.

Andy:(sadly)ok(puts up his hand)waiter a check please(the waiter nods and walks away)

Prue: Andy what did you want to say?

Andy: nothing

Prue: come on Andy it had to be important(takes his hand)Andy

Andy: Just that um I'm going to see my mom and dad and I wanted to know if you wanted to go.

Prue:(sadly)oh um ok...(thinking)god why do I keep thinking his going to propose. I guess I'm going to have too. But then again Prue he just got back. Maybe I shouldn't push it I mean you don't want to scare him away. No I'll just wait(smiles)When?

Andy: I don't know(the man walks over with the check)thanks(looks at it)wow

Prue: What?(the man walks away)let me see

Andy: No I have it(puts money on the table)come on(helps her up and they walk out)Hold on(orbs them out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

They appear in the attic and the first thing they see is a huge crystal cage around a body

Prue: oh my god(goes over to the body. As Piper and Phoebe pull her back)Guys who is(slowly)that(looks at them)Glen(gasps)does Paige know you did this?(Paige walks in)

Paige: yes unfortunately I do(they look at her)If this is the only way to help him I guess it's going to have to be this way(Glen wakes up and starts to stands as he stand he gets shocked)(yells) \Glen(Andy rushes over and pushes one of the crystals away)

Andy: Gosh you guys sure know how to kill someone(Prue gives them a look as Paige bends down and holds him close)

Piper: Sorry?

Phoebe: Well we got the idea from Prue don't you remember Prue With Cole?(looks at her who blushes when Andy looks at her)

Andy: Well you should've learned from her mistakes(holds her just to have Prue stick her tongue out them)

Paige: REALLY!(softly)are you ok?

Glen:(coughs)arm(slowly pulls up his arm to show another chevron on it. Paige looks up at her sisters)The shock for the electricity brought it up?

Paige: What ever we're going to do we have to do if fast.(they all pass looks at each other)Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go back to the attic. The sisters are holding a potion in hand. Glen is standing in the middle of the room while looking at Paige who's hand is shaking. She looks at her sisters

Paige: Are you sure this is going to work Phoebe?

Phoebe: Well I mean this was meant for Cole. I just never used it because he wanted his powers gone and he didn't have chevrons

Paige:(outraged)So you never used it?

Phoebe: No but I'm sure it will work

Paige:(yells)You're sure and not 100precent positive?

Glen: Paige(she looks at him)it's ok if your sister says it will work I'm sure it will(Paige takes in a deep breath)

Phoebe: ok Glen you will feel a little sharp pain ok and your powers will try to protect you...see if you can hold it

Glen: ok(Paige makes contact with him)

Phoebe:(whispers)lets make this fast I have to throw up(throws the potion at him making his skin burn but he never takes his eyes away from Paige)Piper(Piper throws her. He grimaces, making Paige's face fall a little but she keeps her eyes on Glen)Prue(Prue looks at Paige quickly before throwing it Glen. Glen closes his eyes in pain breaking contact)Paige(Paige freezes)Paige you have to do it. It won't work if we don't do it...remember power of four(Paige still doesn't do it. Glen's eyes open and it's bold black)(panicking)Paige hurry(Glen makes a fire ball and lifts his hand showing two chevrons)Paige throw it damn it!

Glen:(evil voice)say good bye Paigey(Paige finally blinks, her face turns to anger and she throws it. The fireball disappears and Glen flies into the wall getting knocked out. They look at her and see tears in her eyes)

Piper: Paige!

Paige:(crying)he called me Paigey(they looked at her puzzled. Sits down while holding her stomach. Phoebe walks over to her)

Phoebe: I knew this would be hard for you(rubs her arm)Do you want us to put him on the couch in the living room...

Paige:(crying)No my room(looks over at him)I want to be with him when he wakes up

Piper: Are you sure?(Paige nods. Walks over to Glen and looks at his arm but with caution)they're not here(looks at them)it worked

Prue: maybe(calls)Andy Leo(they orb in at the same time)

Leo: whoa(sees Glen)do you want me to heal him?

Prue: No he's still a demon so it wouldn't work(looks at Paige who's being comforted by Phoebe)

Piper: Yeah(gets up and walks over to Leo)he looks ok to me just knocked out(holds Leo who holds her back)

Prue: Can you two take him to Paige's room?

Andy: Sure(looks over at Paige)Paige is that where you want him?

Paige:(softly)yeah(stands up. Phoebe keeps a hold around her. Leo lets go of Piper and get's one arm and Andy gets the other. Together they pull Glen up and take him downstairs)

Prue: Paige do you want us to sit with you?

Paige: No I'm ok(sniffs)I'll be ok don't worry(rubs Phoebe's arm before pulling away)I'll yell if I need you(walks out leaving her sisters speechless)

Piper: well I'm going to call dad and check on the boys(walks out. Phoebe goes over to the book and closes it before yawning)

Prue: come on sis(walks over to her)you two need to get some sleep(Phoebe smiles and allows Prue to walk her downstairs. Prue closes the door and turns off the light behind them)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Downstairs Andy and Leo lay Glen on the bed. Paige stands in the doorway and holds herself while looking at Glen. Andy and Leo look at her.

Leo: Do you need anything?(Paige nods no)ok(Andy gives her a bag. Paige looks at him)

Andy: this will protect him for tonight...(she looks at the bag)trust me. I owe you and I would never stir you wrong(Paige nods)

Paige: thanks(smiles)sorry about ruining your night

Andy: It's always another time don't worry.(softly)You're sister will be mines there is no doubt in that(Paige nods as Leo walks over to them. Leo gives Paige a kiss on the cheek)

Leo: night Paige

Paige: night you two and thanks(they nod and walk towards their women's room. Looks back at Glen before walking over. She pulls a chair near the bed. She puts the back towards the door so her feet are on the bed. She puts a cover over Glen then grabs a cover herself. She turns on her lamp, walks over to the door, closes it, walks back over to the chair and sits down. Puts the bag of dust on Glen and her, puts the bag on the night stand, and covers herself with the sheet)good night Glen(kisses his head and turns off the light)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next morning in Paige's room. Glen wakes up, sits up and looks around. He sees Paige and rubs his face confused. Then he remembers last night and looks at his arms. He smirks a little when he notices the chevrons aren't there. He slowly gets out of bed carful not to wake Paige and kisses her on the cheek. He goes to shimmer out when Paige grabs his arm.

Paige: I hope you weren't leaving(stands up and drops the covers)not without having breakfast or saying goodbye at least

Glen: morning

Paige: morning How are you feeling?

Glen: Weak

Paige: And were where you going?

Glen: I don't know really

Paige: Well it smells like breakfast so come on(pulls him towards the door but he her pulls back and holds her which surprises Paige)what?

Glen: thank you but how...

Paige: You called me Paigey(he gives her a worried look)and that's how I knew I had to do it(pokes him in the chest)I had to get you back(Glen smiles)(smiles)Are you hungry?

Glen: Well I...

Paige: good come on

Glen: wait um(she looks at him)thank you

Paige: No pro(Glen kisses her cutting her off. Slips her tongue his mouth when there's a knock at the door. Slowly pulls away and closes her eyes as her lips linger near his)Yeah

Prue: it's Prue can I come in?

Paige: We're coming out actually(silence)

Prue: ok I was just coming to check on you but I'll just see you downstairs?

Paige: K(waits until she hears Prue go downstairs then opens her eyes)wow that was...

Glen: I'm sorry

Paige: don't be(pulls away from him)I'm confused. I mean are we friends or are we going to try this again or was this just heat of the moment?

Glen: I didn't think I had to do it if that's it(Paige nods)look I love you Paige even when I'm not with you(sighs)I just love being with you...I feel like we should give this another shot(Paige looks around and Glen brings her face back to him)If you don't want too...

Paige: I do I really do! and I don't want to say it's complicated because it's not. But I really need to think about it. I mean I love it when we're together and...

Glen: don't explain I get it I'll wait(smiles)you're the only woman I will wait for(Paige smiles a little as his smile disappears)Paige I'm not going to let you go(she nods as he kisses her making her close her eyes again. Pulls away slowly)I'll call you(shimmers out making Paige stumble a little before catching herself. Paige covers her mouth and blushes)

Wyatt:(yells)auntie Paige I'm home come see me(Paige laughs at this and orbs out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige orbs in the kitchen and smiles at her nephew who runs up to her. Everyone looks at her when Paige picks him up.

Paige: Hey buddy

Wyatt: Hi I missed you

Paige: I know like wise(rubs Chris head and puts Wyatt down)hey big guy

Chris: Hi

Piper: are you hungry?

Paige: No

Phoebe: uh-oh what's going on?

Paige: huh?

Prue: since when do you refuse Piper's breakfast?

Paige: just not hungry...

Wyatt: I am(sits in the chair as Piper puts a bowl in front of her boys)

Piper: Paige can we see you in the living room?

Paige: Sure I guess(they walk out)ok what's up?

Prue: Where's Glen?

Paige: I don't know he shimmered out somewhere...Piper why did you give the boys cereal when you cooked?

Piper: that's what they wanted(crosses her arm)and don't change the subject(raises her eyebrow) what's going on with you and him?

Paige: I don't know what you're talking about?

Prue: When I knocked on you're door it took you more the five seconds to answers and it sounded like I interrupted something. You also used the term "we".

Paige:(laughs)what are you talking about?

Phoebe: Paige!

Paige: ok(quickly)but I don't want you to give me any advice because you will make me confused alright? and I'm not(sighs)Glen wants to give us another chance(grimaces at this)

Piper: um oh that's it?(Paige looks up at them shocked)I thought he wanted to get married or have a baby with you.

Paige: Wh...

Phoebe: Yeah its obvious that you guys love each other and that you're going to get back together. Despite me warning you

Paige: ok(sits down)thanks for that

Prue: look Paige we'll let you think about it but just eat something?

Paige: Yeah later(the phone rings. Phoebe answers it)

Phoebe: hello Phoebe Haliwell speaking(smiles)Jason hi(walks out of the room as Andy comes down the steps in pajama bottoms and a white tee. He walks over to Prue and kisses her)

Prue: good morning? Do you have to go to work today?

Andy: in about two hours why?

Prue: Have breakfast with me?

Andy: sure(kisses her head and they walk to the kitchen hand in hand)

Piper: are you ok?

Paige: ye(gets cut off when something breaks)

Chris: awe Wyatt(Piper rolls her eyes)

Paige: mother duty calls?!

Piper: Yeah excuse me(walks out leaving Paige to hold her legs and bites her nails)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

6weeks later Piper walks out of bathroom in a zombie state. She bumps into Phoebe on the way on. Phoebe's stomach is poking out now that she's 4months

Phoebe: ow(rubs her stomach)

Piper:(zombie like)sorry

Phoebe: Piper are you ok?

Piper: I am ok(Phoebe touches her)is the baby ok?(looks at her belly)

Phoebe: Yeah the baby's ok...Piper you look like you've seen a ghost what's wrong?

Piper: Phoebe(sighs)I'm pregnant!

Phoebe: What?

Piper: Yeah

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Piper: Yeah the throwing up and the missing periods what else could it be?

Phoebe: Sweetie that's great(hugs her)aren't you excited?

Piper: I don't know(pulls away)this is happening way to fast you know?

Phoebe: Piper not at all

Piper: Yes(sighs)What am I going to tell Leo?

Phoebe: I don't know but I know he'll be happy

Piper: How will I deal with this financially?

Phoebe: You have us to help?

Piper: How will I deal with three?

Phoebe: Are you kidding me? You are a great mother no matter what anyone says. I have never seen anyone give so much to their kids and love them so much. Honey you do any and everything for them. I've seen it many times...I've seen you with the boys and(softly)and I want to be as prefect and as good as a mother as you.

Piper: You have answers to everything don't you?

Phoebe: just about...come here(they hug)everything will be fine Piper. We will go through it together...you feel what I feel, know what I know...

Piper: Yeah good this a good thing about my pregnancy(touches her belly)

Phoebe:(cutely)and we get to raise all hell to our men and sisters(Piper laughs)

Piper:(laughs)poor them

Phoebe: yeah(kisses her head)Are you ok now?(pulls away)

Piper: Yes(laughs a little)for now...so what should I tell Leo?

Phoebe: oh well...maybe we should talk about that over tea?

Piper: good idea(they walk downstairs)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

A car pulls up to a country style home. It's blue with huge trees around it. Dogs sniff around the house and a cat jump the fence. The house is huge and has many windows. The car stops and Prue and Andy get out. Prue is wearing shorts with a taint top. Her hair is in a pony tail and she has black sun glasses on. Andy on the other hand has a red shirt on with blue jeans. Over his jeans are cowboy boots. He smirks as Prue looks at him. She smiles back then looks at the house.

Andy: God this house brings back memories?(Prue nods as the house door opens)

Lady: Prue!(the lady has a flower sun dress on)

Prue: Lily(the lady rushes over and hugs her)it's good too see you

Lily: I know I haven't seen you since the funeral(lets go)I was surprised when you called.

Prue: Yeah well I thought you might want to see me and meet my boyfriend.

Lily: hmm someone you're thinking of marrying?

Prue: Yeah you could say that

Lily: ok bring him on but no one is better then my boy(sighs)God rest his soul(Prue smiles and grabs Andy's hand and pulls him over)oh my god

Andy: Hi mom(takes her hand)

Lily:(gasping)An-Andy

Prue: surprise!

Lily: How?

Prue: I guess she didn't forget you're death huh?

Andy: Told you(tears come from Lily's eyes)mom don't cry please(holds her just to have Lily squeeze him tightly)It's really me mom

Lily: my baby(rubs his head)never leave me again

Andy: I promise ma I promise(Lily laughs and closes her eyes. Prue smiles and holds herself. They hug for about a minute until Andy pulls away)where's dad?

Lily: in town he'll be home soon(smiles)you guys must be starving?

Prue: a little Andy wouldn't let us stop to eat(hits him and he holds her)

Lily: Andy I can't believe you starved her! Look how little she is already(Andy laughs)

Prue: Yeah Andy!(rolls her eyes at Andy who kisses her head)

Lily: Well come on...leave you're bags you can get them later. Oh and the carnival is in town tonight you should go.

Andy: yeah maybe we will...(they start walking towards the house)

Lily: or you can stay home…of course dad and I are made the pies and we're going. So I'm guessing you two can stay here rekindle the flame.

Andy: Sounds like plan to me(Prue hits him)

Lily: Wait till dad sees you Andy he will be so(opens the door and they walk in)thrilled(the door slams shut)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Later at the farm house, Andy, Prue, Lily and now Alvin(Andy's father)sit at the dinner table enjoying their meal and talking.

Al: I can not believe you're back son

Andy: neither can I some times(takes Prue's hand)

Lily: So when are two getting married?

Andy: excuse me!

Lily: You've known each other for forever and you've been together for forever

Al: As blunt as your mother is I agree...Prue's an awesome catch son(winks at Prue who smirks) you better get her while you still can(the clock chimes)oh Lils come on it's carnival time.

Lily: mm(stands up)are you two coming?

Prue: well(looks at Andy who nods)yeah I guess so

Lily: good you can take some pies(kisses Andy's head)happy to have you home(kisses Prue's head)come on dear I have the prefect outfit for you tonight(pulls Prue up and pulls her out)

Al: so when are you proposing?

Andy: hmm?

Al: I mean Prue is already a daughter to me so why don't you make it official?

Andy: Dad?

Al: Do you want to marry her?

Andy: yes more then anything

Al: then stop being a baby and do it

Andy: Dad it's not that easy. I just haven't found the prefect time

Al: Andy they're prefect times all around you. Look Prue is not going to wait forever. She didn't when you went to Portland.

Andy: We both didn't

Al: She was really close to marrying that man

Andy: I know

Al: Do you want that to happen again?

Andy: No dad I don't(sighs)

Al: Well think of this second chance of living as your last chance...just do it its easy. I did it you're granddad did it...every man before that did it.

Andy: thanks for the reassurance and no pressure dad

Al: look Andy I just want you to be happy son and I want a grandchild(Andy laughs)and Prue is the prefect women for you.

Andy: You said that about Susan!

Al: Yeah but I didn't love her….I love Prue(stops talking when Lily comes in)ready?

Lily: Yeah-yeah but hold you're horses(smiles)presenting Prue(Prue comes in and Andy stands up and smiles. Prue is wearing a purple dress, that's sleeves over her shoulders making the dress a V-neck. It has ruffles at the bottom and it's made of lace. The dress goes to Prue's knees and her hair is out and has a flower in it)what do you think?

Andy: You look stunning Prue(goes over, takes her hand and kisses it. Lily looks at Al who smirks at her)like a southern Bell(Prue glares at him)

Prue: Why(grunts)thank you(smiles at him)kindly sir(he laughs and kisses her hand)

Al: Lets grab some pies and get out of here(they stand up and start grabbing pies)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

An hour later at the carnival Prue and Andy walk around while holding hands.

Prue: You want to get on the fairest-wheel?

Andy: huh? Ok lets go(they walk over to the fairest-wheel and get on)Remember the last time we got on one of these?(it starts up)

Prue: our first kiss

Andy:(shocked)the week before I went away for college

Prue: oh that's right(Andy gives her a look and she laughs)just kidding(lays on his shoulder)Yeah I will never forget that day.

Andy: neither will I

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We look down at the park and see Allen walk over to a switch and turn it backwards. He whistles as the lights of the park turn off and the emergence lights come on. Everyone gasps and screams as the rides stop. Al turns and sees a very pissed off Lily looking at him.

Al: What? I'm trying to help Andy out(Lily shakes her head not amused)Hey you want Prue to be your daughter in-law too right?

Lily: Yes Alvin I do but you're stopping us from getting money

Al: I know but lets give him 20minutes or less

Lily: Fine but you need to help me with those pies(grabs his arm. He moans)yeah yeah come on cry baby. He doesn't need your help anymore(pulls him away)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go back up to Prue and Andy who are at the top of the fairest-wheel

Prue: just our luck(sits up and looks down)

Andy: Yeah(thinking)"Andy there are prefect times all around you"(smirks)Thanks dad

Prue: Huh?(looks at him)

Andy: nothing! Look it was pretty awkward earlier

Prue: What do you mean?

Andy: With the marriage thing you know?

Prue: Yeah(laughs)we haven't even had our third date yet. I mean do you think of this as a second date?

Andy: yeah I do

Prue: You do?

Andy: Yeah because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this(pulls out a box making Prue cover her mouth)Prue...I can't stand up and get on one knee because this is wobbly and I might fall but, I love you so much and I can't even think of living and spending the rest of my life without you, not in my new life or even my old(Prue starts to cry)will you marry me?(she doesn't answers)Prue...

Prue:(quickly)Yes!(hugs him making him fall back a little)god yes(Andy holds the bar keeping each other stable)what took you so long Andy?

Andy: I don't know stupid I guess(Prue pulls away and looks him in the eyes)I love you

Prue:(tears fall happily)I love you too

Andy: can I put the ring on?

Prue: Yes(laughs)of course(sits up and wipes her face. Andy Sits up and opens the ring showing a 24carrot diamond cut ring. It's shaped like a heart)Heart(thinking)that's what Phoebe was talking about. She kept a secret oh wow I have to thank her for that(Andy slips the finger on her finger)it's beautiful Andy(He kisses her. They share their first kiss as Fiancée's for awhile until the lights at the park come on. They pull away)I love you so much

Andy: I love you some much too "Almost Mrs. Trudeau"

Prue: Corny but I like it(smiles)come here(she pulls him to her lips and they share another passionate kiss)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At the bottom of the fairest-wheel Al is holding Lily while they look up at Prue and Andy.

Lily: He did it honey…finally

Al: I knew he could do it

Lily: You did?(turns to him)

Al: Yeah he's a Trudeau we can do anything(Lily rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek)

Lily: come on we have a stand to run Mr. Cocky(they walk to the stand holding hands)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue sits in the back of the farm house on a bench with a blanket covering her. She is looking at the ring on her finger and is playing with it. Prue smiles as the back door opens. Prue looks up and sees Lily standing there with a smile.

Lily: Hi(walks over and sits down)How are you feeling this fine evening?

Prue: very-very happy thank you(Lily laughs and hugs her)

Lily:(laughs)me too...we have to plan(lets go)this whole thing out and I will make you a wedding dress if you want me too.

Prue: Well um Lily I was thinking(sighs)I don't know this is too overwhelming

Lily: I know sorry...so what day are you planning the wedding?

Prue: I-I don't know

Lily: Do you have a place in mind for the wedding?(they back door opens and Andy comes out)

Andy: can I borrow my fiancée for the night?

Lily: Sure(calls)Al come here(Al rushes out)

Al: What's going on?

Lily: come sit with me

Al:(mumbles)you scared me just to sit with you(sits next to her as Andy and Prue disappear behind the door laughing)

Prue: thanks for the rescue(holds him)

Andy: any time

Prue: Andy do you think it's wrong that we don't know when we're getting married or where or how?

Andy: Prue shh we have as long as we're together to work through this. Don't mind my mother

Prue: ok but still(Andy kisses her)

Andy: come on lets get some sleep we're heading home early in the morning(starts to pull her towards the stairs but Prue stops him)

Prue: or we could celebrate our engagement(Andy gives her a look before smiling. Looks at the floor before looking back up with him with a smirk)

Andy: You know what I like you're idea better(picks her up)

Prue:(laughs)I thought you would(kisses him as he races them up the steps)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At Magic school Paige is looking over some papers at her desk. She yawns and flips some pages. Her phone rings and she slowly picks up the phone.

Paige:(yawns)Paige Matthews Headmistress of Magic School speaking. Piper hey...no I'm not going to be home for dinner. I have to pull another all nighter (looks over the paper)what are you talking about? I am not over working to avoid Glen's question. Am not!(mumbles)Glen, No! I'm not calling his name. You know how I'm looking for a second in command the elders gave me Glen's profile. Yeah-yeah I mean they should know his half demon I mean they know everything else. Am I going to hire him? Well I don't know. He is better then everyone else here but(puts the paper down)I don't want them to think I'm just hiring him just because of our past together. Piper that is not funny our only future together is being friends and that's it. Look I have to call you back bye(hangs up)ugh(looks at Glen's paper bites her lip as Glen shimmers in with bags)

Glen: Paige(she jumps and looks at him)sorry

Paige: Yeah(holds her chest and puts the paper down)What are you doing here?(raises her eyebrows)what's with the bags?

Glen: Came to say goodbye(Paige stands up)

Paige: Goodbye? Where are you going?

Glen: Prue' remember

Paige: Prue'! Why? Glen if this is because I haven't answered...

Glen: no-no I just think it's time for me to move on. I mean you helped me and there's no reason for me too stay?

Paige: but you promised you would stay

Glen: Yeah I know but...

Paige: but what(sighs)Glen please don't go

Glen: Paige I feel like if I leave I'll keep our friendship. I mean you won't even call me, look at me, hang out with me. I feel like I should step back and let you breathe...and hopefully I can move on. I think about you everyday and it's driving me crazy. If you don't see a future with me in it just tell me now.

Paige: I thought you said you would wait(Glen drops his bag and touches her face)

Glen: I will always wait...you know I'm a call away(kisses her on the lips)goodbye Paige(picks up his bags and turns away from her. Paige starts to panic)

Paige: why are you leaving?(he turns to her)You have a job to start tomorrow?

Glen: What?(Paige holds up the paper)what's that?(takes the paper)You want me to be headmaster(looks at her and Paige nods)

Paige: Yep you start tomorrow...(quietly)I mean if you want too

Glen:(shocked)ok

Paige:(sighs in relief)ok

Glen: well I better unpack...see you tomorrow at...

Paige: Eight

Glen: eight

Paige: uh Glen would you um help me lock up and maybe we can go to dinner or something?

Glen: sure(puts his bags down and walks over to her. Paige and Glen breathing on each other and hold eye contact)what do you need help with?

Paige: um-um(side steps him)progress(pulls up paper)reports then lock up then dinner.(he smiles and she smiles back)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At the manor Leo is reading a story to the boys in the pallor when Piper walks in. She smiles then clears her throat. They look at her.

Leo: Hey mommy

Piper: Hey what's the story tonight?

Chris: "Jack and the Bean Stock"

Wyatt: yeah it's a snore(Piper gives him an amused look)

Leo: Wyatt! No it's not!

Wyatt: uh huh where are the fireballs and explosions?(Leo laughs)

Piper: I think you have to much of that already(rubs Wyatt's hair)that's why you're hair sticks up like this(Chris laughs)

Wyatt:(whines)mom(pulls away)stop it(Piper laughs to herself making Leo smile)

Chris: ok back to the story before I have to go to bed

Leo: ok-ok...

Piper: actually Leo I need to speak to you alone

Leo: ok(gives Wyatt the book)read to you're little brother

Chris: but he doesn't know how

Wyatt: do too

Piper: we'll be right outside...so no arguing(takes Leo's hand and leads him out)

Leo: Piper what's wrong?

Piper: ok lets play charades

Leo: Huh? Um ok

Piper: ok(points to her)

Leo: you(makes a sign-language "R")are(makes an oval shape over her belly)fat(Piper grunts)bolted?(Piper shakes her head and tries another position and does rocking back and forth and starts humming a lullaby)pregnant?

Piper:(sighs)yes! gosh Leo you can be so slow at times(Leo laughs and picks her up swinging her around)Leo(wraps her arms around his neck)I'm already nauseous I don't need this(Leo puts her down and kisses her)mm(Leo pulls away)

Leo: this is great Piper

Piper: Yeah-Yeah I guess

Leo: What's wrong?(Piper sighs)Piper we'll get through this I promise. We got through it with Chris and Wyatt. Piper it only gets easier.(Piper laughs a sarcastic laugh)Look I promise as long as you have me you will never fall. Even without me your going to have you're sisters, and sons to help you even grams and your mum. You are not alone you never will be.

Piper: Even though I feel like it

Leo: Yeah(kisses her hand)

Piper: But what if we do something wrong?

Leo: We do something wrong...everyone does it in parenting but we make up for future references.

Piper: mm what about(the boys scream)

Wyatt: mommy Dad(They rush in the room just to see a demon throw a fireball at them. Piper rushes in front of them)

Leo:(yells)Piper(Piper puts up her hands to blow up the fire ball but it turns into orbs and goes towards the demon and he explodes. When he disappears in smoke Piper turns to her boys and hugs them. Rushes over to them)

Chris: There goes your fire Wyatt!(Piper sighs a relief at her bickering sons)

Wyatt: Shut it Chris!

Piper: Hey now!(they become quiet)Are you guys ok?

Leo: Yeah they look ok! Are you?(takes them from Piper as they nod yes)(to Piper)Are you crazy you could've killed yourself?

Piper: And you rather our boys die?(they boys gasps)

Leo: Piper!(warning her)I'm just saying they could've protected themselves

Piper: They shouldn't have too they're babies

Chris: Nah-uh(Piper sighs at Chris)

Leo: Piper you have to think about the other baby too

Piper: I knew the baby could protect itself

Leo: not from stress or any wrong movements remember what happened to Wyatt?

Piper: So what are you saying I'm a bad mother?

Leo: No I never said that

Piper: must be if I forgot one of our children

Leo: I'm just saying be more carful

Piper: Well I'm not the bad parent...you are

Leo: What Piper?!

Piper: Yeah I said it you we're the one who left Wyatt outside a couple of weeks ago

Wyatt:(yells)hey(Piper and Leo stop and look at him)stop it or you two are going to your room.

Chris: I do think they need a time out(Piper crosses her arms amused)now say sorry(Piper and Leo look at each other stubbornly)Mommy daddy do you want to go to your room without tv tonight?

Leo: sorry(smirks)

Piper:(smiles)sorry

Wyatt: Now daddy kiss mummy's cheek(Leo slowly kisses Piper's cheek)ok all better now

Piper: Yes all better now(takes Chris and sees Leo's look)don't worry I got him(softly)don't worry(kisses Chris head then Wyatt)I love you two very much

Boys: We love you too

Wyatt: um mommy what baby are you talking about?(Leo and Piper look at each other)uh-oh another Chris is coming(they look at the boys. Chris looks confused)Dah Chris mommy is having a baby.

Chris: oh!

Piper: What do you boys think about that?

Wyatt: please let it be a girl and not another Chris

Chris: I want a boy

Piper: What ever god has in mind that's what we'll have and love it all the same ok?(they nod ok) So you two are ok with it?

Chris: Yeah sure

Wyatt: Yep!

Leo: good because we can't give it back(Piper hits him)

Piper: ok group hug group hug(they all hug as Phoebe walks in holding Jason's hand)

Jason: um(whispers)do you know what's going on?

Phoebe:(whispers)I'll tell you upstairs. Come on you're staying the night(He gives her a look)I need you tonight(He nods and they go upstairs quietly)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next morning Piper is picking up the boys stuff off the floor.

Piper: Soon I won't be able to bend and I hope they don't except me to pick this up(stand up with the coats in her hand)hmm I wonder(the coats to orb as Phoebe comes down the stairs with Jason)

Phoebe:(gasps)Piper(Piper looks up as the clothes disappear and she quickly freezes Jason as he turns)Piper are you crazy?(pulls away from Jason and crosses her arms)

Piper: Am I crazy?!(crosses her arms)I didn't let him in missy! Did he spend the night?

Phoebe: Yes but we didn't do anything! Hello(points to her stomach)how can I do something with this bump? Besides I'm not that kind of person and neither Jason's. He wouldn't never with a pregnant woman who's pregnant with another mans baby ok?

Piper: ok yeah sure!

Phoebe: oh ok and what about you missy using the baby's magic for your own personal gain?(pokes her stomach. Piper pops her hand)

Piper: Well if the males in this house weren't pigs maybe I wouldn't have had the thought that made me do it. Besides I missed this power.

Phoebe: I'm going to act like I know what talking(gets back in Jason's arms that were around her hips and one of his hands on her stomach. Holds his arms and turns to Piper)unfreeze him(Piper rolls her eyes and he unfreezes. Jason stumbles a little)good morning

Piper: Hey you two(raises an eyebrow)I didn't know you were here Jason(Jason lets go of Phoebe and scratches the back of his head. Phoebe turns to him and sees him stuck and turns to Piper)

Phoebe: it doesn't matter cause he's leaving(takes his hand and leads him down the stairs, past Piper and to the door)I'll see you later k babe?

Jason: um yeah(Phoebe reaches up to kiss him but he seems to be looking at something else. She looks over and sees Piper staring. Phoebe glares at her and turns Jason's back towards Piper and stands in front of him)

Phoebe: Bye Jas

Jason: Bye I can call you later?

Phoebe:(smiles)you better(gives him a kiss)

Jason: Bye(opens the door and leaves. Phoebe turns to the door and closes it. She then looks at Piper who looks up and around)

Phoebe: Piper I could kill you(goes over to her as she laughs)you made him totally nervous.

Piper: It's funny I never intimated any of you boyfriends before. I like him you should keep him(Phoebe rolls her eyes as Paige walks downstairs rubbing her eyes)

Paige:(loudly)what's with the yelling?

Piper: nothing(laughs)did we wake you?

Paige:(yawns)kind of...I got in really late

Phoebe: progress reports?

Paige: and Dinner with Glen

Piper:(acting shocked)Really?

Phoebe: Yeah Paige when did you stop with the avoiding?

Paige: I wasn't avoiding him(they give her a yeah right look)and since he threatened to leave me for South America.

Phoebe: wow he should've done that weeks ago!(Piper lets out a little chuckle)

Paige: I would hit you but you're pregnant(Phoebe smiles innocently and looks at Piper)

Piper: actually um...(the door bell rings)I'll get that(answers the door just to see Andy holding Prue in his arms and them kissing)oh god what a sight?(Phoebe and Paige walk over. As Prue and Andy pull apart. Andy carries Prue in and puts her down)What did I do to deserve this?

Prue: You get to be the first to hug me(closes the door)

Piper: for what?(Prue looks at Andy who winks then turns to her sisters putting out her left ring finger making them gasps)oh Prue(hugs her and the others soon follow)

Prue: I know-I know(they pull away)

Piper: oh Andy(they hug him for five seconds then pull away. Prue laughs)

Paige: Dude what took you so long?

Andy: Stupid

Prue: He guesses(Andy)I guess(gives him a look)

Phoebe: but this is a very smart thing you did(pats his arm)

Piper: Well since all of my sisters are here and one of them already knows(looks at Phoebe)

Prue: Yeah seems Phoebe has been holding a lot of secrets lately

Phoebe: hmm(raises an eyebrow)

Prue: I'll tell you later and thank you now...thank you

Phoebe: You're welcome(laughs)I think

Paige: go ahead Piper(rubs her eyes)

Phoebe: well in late February or early March you can be excepting another Wyatt in the Halliwell family.

Paige: oh my god...you're having another one?(they give her a look)I mean that in a good way.

Prue: come here(pulls Piper in a hug)that's wonderful Piper(lets go)it really is

Paige: I'm going to be an auntie twice(hugs her)I couldn't be happier(lets go)and maybe you can get a girl.

Piper: That's what Leo was going for so yeah hopefully. Cause I am not doing this again.

Andy: I don't blame you(pulls Piper to him)congratulations Piper

Piper: thanks Andy

Phoebe: You know what I have the day off we should do lunch

Paige: Yeah and celebrate because we all have something to celebrate about.

Prue: And what is that?

Paige: Glen and I went on a date last night.

Prue: that is something to celebrate about.

Piper: I don't know Leo has to work and Wyatt doesn't have school today.

Andy: I'll watch them(they look at him)

Piper: No Andy I couldn't ask you to do that?

Andy: they're practically my nephews...I can handle them.

Piper: ok if you're sure but I have to see what Leo thinks about it. I'm going to go get dressed(walks upstairs)

Paige: I call first shower(runs upstairs)

Phoebe: Hey pregnant lady goes first(kisses Prue's cheek)congrats you guys(goes upstairs. Prue smiles and holds Andy)

Prue: Are you sure you can handle them oh brave one?

Andy: How hard can they be?(Prue laughs and gives him a kiss)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

An 3hours later we go to the manor where we hear something smash and we see Chris run in the living room as Wyatt orbs on top of him. Andy rushes in and pulls them apart.

Andy: come on guys(puts them each on one side)can you please calm down please? I'm trying to prove your aunt Prue wrong?(The boys look at each other)

Wyatt: Well he is nice

Chris: But Pooh said act like ourselves

Andy:(thinking)Prue I should've known

Wyatt: But he did get us basketball tickets

Chris: I don't like basketball

Wyatt: that's because your(smiles)nah too easy

Chris: I like car smashing(looks at Andy)

Andy: and when that comes to town I will take you but can you please just behave?

Chris: Fine

Wyatt: So am I supposed to call you uncle or something?

Andy: What ever you want to call me is fine I guess

Chris: So we can call you bone head?(Wyatt laughs)

Andy:(smirks)no

Wyatt: Big Head?

Andy:(laughs)yes I guess if I don't hear you

Chris: What about snuggle bear?

Andy: Where did you hear that from?

Chris: aunt Pooh called you that earlier

Andy: hmm no to that too! Lets just call me Andy until you pick something more appropriate.

Wyatt: ok

Chris: I'm hungry...do you know how to cook?

Andy: Yeah! who do you think taught your mom how to cook?

Chris: Grams

Andy: yeah and me

Wyatt: Why didn't you teach aunt Prue how to cook?

Andy: unteachable….

Wyatt: oh whatever that means

Chris: can we have pigs in blankets?(takes Andy's hand who smirks)

Wyatt: ew that's gross(grabs Andy's hand too as they walk towards the kitchen)I want to make a home made pizza.

Chris: Pepperoni I want pepperoni

Wyatt: I want cheese

Chris: fine! lets race first one there picks the pizza(they pull away from Andy)

Wyatt: go(they race out)

Boys:(yells)I won(yells louder)No I won(Andy sighs and goes in the kitchen)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to quake where the sisters are sitting down outside eating. They pick up their drinks at the same time to stop their hard laughter. Prue's in a pink short sleeve sweater and has her black lather jacket over it. The back of her hair is out with curls and the front is pent up with curls. Paige's who is sitting next to Prue is wearing a blue demi jacket with a taint top under it. Her hair is in pony tail with a sideway bend. Phoebe on the other hand is wearing a white turtle neck sweater and her hair is slick back with a bend. And, lastly Piper who is wearing a V-neck blouse and a brown sweater jacket that goes past her butt. Piper's hair is in a french braid with a curl coming down the side of her face. They put their drinks down

Piper: I am so happy I decided to come out today

Sisters: So are we(they laugh)

Piper:(laughs)how do you think Andy is doing?

Prue: badly but he's just to stubborn to call(smirks)He should be calling soon. Any who I told the boys to act their worst.

Piper: WHAT?! Prue my house...

Prue: Without hurting the furniture don't worry

Piper: oh I feel much better...do not hurt the furniture...those words are not in Leo's kids Vocabulary.(Phoebe laughs at this)

Paige: Hey why did you tell them that anyways?

Prue: because you should've heard him about an hour ago

Phoebe: believe me the whole block heard you two especial him(Paige giggles at this)

Prue: not possible I put a spell on my room only people who tried to listen pretty hard normally hear it.(Piper now laughs and sips her drink)

Phoebe: Sorry I walked past the door while talking to Jason...thank you

Prue: oh whatever

Paige: How was he being cocky? No pun intended(they burst into giggles)

Prue: After we were cuddling and I asked him again does he want to watch the boys because dad would do it and he kept saying "I'm fine, I got it. I can watch them better and I know they will behave with me, this and that. Instead of getting mad I let it go and decided to get him back like this.

Piper: Ok but if my house is messy you're cleaning it alone missy(cell rings)hold on(answers it)Hey...ok I won't say it. Yeah that's good...ok. Right in the covert no...hmm ok bye(hangs up and looks at her very confused)P3(to Paige)which is soon going to be P4.

Paige: ok yeah

Prue: That wasn't P3 that was Andy wasn't it?

Piper: No(Prue gives her a look)how did you know?

Prue: I saw home on you caller ID when you answered

Piper: jeez nosy much Prue?

Prue:(smiles showing her teeth)What's up with him?

Piper: food fight

Prue: seriously?!

Piper: Yes seriously! you better be happy your fiancé is cleaning up because that would be a big mess you would have to clean.

Prue: good thing...I have to thank him later tonight

Piper: god don't you take a break?

Paige/Phoebe: no!(Piper laughs)

Prue: oh ha-ha very funny! Says the pregnant woman and the girl who's scared to shack up with her on and off boyfriend

Paige: oh ouch and no I am not! I just want to take it slow thank you!

Phoebe: wait until I have this baby(mumbles)I'm going to be extra loud when I get back in the sack.

Piper: Just make sure Prue hears it and not the boys or this baby

Phoebe: of course...Guys I was thinking about telling Jason about our secret

Prue: when?(Piper)Why?(Paige sighs and puts her head in the menu sensing a problem coming)

Phoebe: I don't know and what do you mean why? Because he's my boyfriend and I trust him and I think he will understand.

Prue: What if he doesn't? Hello he owns the newspaper he could expose us?

Paige:(from behind the paper)with what evidence?(they look at the menu which covers her face)I mean he'll look a quack without it.

Phoebe: He wouldn't do that anyways? I mean he would freak but I know he will never go that far.

Piper: I don't know Phoebe

Paige: we could always erase that certain memory with a certain dust

Phoebe: or do the truth spell

Piper: that might leave you heart broken no way(Paige now puts down her menu and takes Phoebe's hand)

Paige: Hun I think it's a good idea to tell him. I think you should be honest with him if you think it's going somewhere. I know it's going to spook him a little but I don't think he will run either. I think you two are going somewhere. I just want you to be happy so go ahead I'm behind you all the way(Phoebe hugs Paige who gets evil glares at her by Prue and Piper)

Phoebe: thanks Paige(pulls away and looks at her sisters who lose their glares)

Piper: I guess we can support you but are you sure you want to do this?

Prue: I don't want to see you hurt again Phoebe

Phoebe: I know but yeah I do(they give her a what look)(laughs)want to do this I mean

Prue:(sighs)alright when are you trying to do this?

Phoebe: I don't know but not after the babies are born because if he does want to get out of this I don't won't him be emotionally involved. He doesn't deserve that(Piper's phone rings again)

Piper: gosh(Prue sees home and goes to grab it but Phoebe is faster)Hey(Phoebe answers it)

Phoebe: Hello girls day out here(gasps)what? It what oh my gosh ok Wyatt don't panic and put a cold cloth around the cut

Piper: Wyatt! Cut! OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON?(Paige sits up)

Phoebe: We'll be there soon(hangs up the phone)

Piper: What's going on?

Phoebe: Andy was picking up stuff of the floor when a little visitor popped in. Andy got hurt trying to protect them.(Prue stands up not listening anymore, throws money on the table and rushes to her car driving off quickly)

Paige: Hey she left us...good thing I can orb

Piper: lets go back! come on my boys need me(puts money on the table. They help Phoebe up and go to the back with Prue's purse and theirs)

Phoebe: funny how we only got a drink!(Paige orbs them out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

They orb in the manor just as Prue walks in and closes the door.

Paige: You drive fast when there's an emergency and no one stopped you?

Phoebe: And you left us

Prue: sorry and quake is right down the street you could've walked(takes her purse)thank you

Piper:(calls)boys

Leo's voice:(calls)Piper in here(they go in the living room to see Andy sitting on the couch while Leo heals his chest. The boys are sitting on the couch talking and joking with Andy while he gets healed)

Wyatt: I didn't know you could punch demons

Chris: Yeah we normally send them into a wall like this(swings his hand and a vase comes towards Andy. Prue goes to use her powers when Andy catches it)sorry Andy

Andy: it's ok I think I'm use too it(looks up at Prue and smirks. She just sighs)

Wyatt: He has worse aim then a whale throwing a banana

Chris: DO NOT(Andy laughs again)

Leo: boys stop it and Andy stay still

Andy: Well you two did pretty awesome...you really got that demon. I mean you two are a nice team you know that?

Wyatt: team hmm?(scratches his chin)

Chris: He's right Wy we could hurt maja booty as a team(Piper smiles at Leo who looks at her)

Wyatt: We'll talk about

Piper: How about you come here and hug your mother(they jump off the couch and rush over to Piper hugging each leg. Prue walks over to Andy and pulls him up)are you two ok?(Prue and Andy slip out towards the kitchen)

Wyatt: Yep Andy's the best can he watch us again?

Piper: Sure if(looks up to find Andy but his not there)he wants too

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Continues in the kitchen

Prue: Are you ok?

Andy: Yeah Leo healed me pretty well(touches her arm)hey are you ok?

Prue: No(tears come down her eyes)

Andy: Prue(sighs)come here(pulls her in a hug that she's gladly accepts)nothings going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere I promise you that(Prue keeps crying and Andy holds her)I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you(Prue sniffs. Kisses her head)Hey you know what?

Prue:(shaken voice)what?

Andy: they think I'm cool can you beat that?(Prue sits up and laughs. Wipes her eyes and Prue gives him a hard and passionate kiss on the lips that he accepts)

Wyatt: Andy!(they break apart)will you watch us again(Andy looks at Prue who sighs and shrugs at him)

Andy: Sure Wyatt I'll watch you!(They walk out holding hands)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to the sea side of San Francisco, where a very unique green house sits on the highest rock. Bigger houses surround it. We go inside the green house's top window and look inside just to see Phoebe laying on a king sized bed with gold sheets around her. She is reading a book. Beside her is Jason fast a sleep. Phoebe flips the page when she gets a funny feeling in her stomach.

Phoebe: ow-OW(holds her stomach)(laughs)Ow(Jason sits up quickly)

Jason: What? What's wrong?

Phoebe: this(takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. Jason looks confused)Hello that's the baby kicking

Jason: oh wow that's great(Phoebe sighs and smiles)isn't it?

Phoebe: yes(takes his hand off of her stomach)it is but you're a man so you wouldn't know my joys(picks up her book)this wasn't you're first time feeling a baby kick I'm guessing?

Jason: Nope my mother was pregnant 2times after me and I was old enough to remember. I was actually getting kind of worried that the kid hadn't kick yet.

Phoebe: Hmm!(he gives her a kiss) you really have to work on your timing you know because the next(looks at her book)time I say ow it will be for labor and I'm planning on going to labor with your around.

Jason: oh thanks don't I feel special with a panic attack coming along later on in the future(Phoebe laughs)What are you reading?

Phoebe: a book on Pairs...ow(laughs)good to know you're alive hun! Threes the charm(thinking)ok maybe four.

Jason: oh let her have a little fun

Phoebe: How do you know it's a girl?

Jason: I'm good like that...so what about Paris?(Phoebe makes a face)

Phoebe: Well I want to go there with my son or daughter after they're born

Jason: Paris hmm(Phoebe sucks her teeth)someone's being active tonight

Phoebe: tell me about it.

Jason: When are you thinking about going to Paris?(Phoebe winces)are you sure those aren't contractions?

Phoebe: I read on that and I was there when my sisters had those this ain't it. It's just kicks and(rubs her stomach)why are you planning on taking me?

Jason: Well you know I have been there a lot and I could show you around. I have I a house there so you don't have to pay for a hotel and well I am your boyfriend I would hope you want me there.

Phoebe: mm you make a point I guess

Jason:(smirks)You guess(she laughs)well I guess I won't come to Paris...

Phoebe: OW(looks at her stomach)BLOODY HELL

Jason: with you(slowly)maybe we should go to London ...you already got the accent down(rubs her stomach as Phoebe winces)

Phoebe: that's not funny

Jason: sorry!(silence himself as Phoebe rubs her stomach)Hey do you notice every time you or I say(spells)PARIS the baby kicks?

Phoebe: No Jason you are...(slowly)you're right

Jason: I guess we won't be saying that word again not until the baby is born at least

Phoebe: What do you think it means?

Jason: that she or HE is just as excited as you are to go to(spells)Paris.

Phoebe:(yawns)mm

Jason: your sleepy(sits up and pulls her closes. Phoebe puts her book down and closes her eyes)

Phoebe: What do you think about Par(spells)Paris as a name if it's a girl?

Jason: hmm I think it will fit her...I know she will be just as beautiful as the city

Phoebe: and how do you know that?

Jason: well I just look at her mommy and know(Phoebe sits up a little and kisses him just as Jason's door opens)

Girl: Jas(stops)oh jeez(Phoebe pulls away and covers herself)sorry

Jason: Jan knock

Janet: I know I know sorry(laughs)so you're the reason why Jason hasn't been home lately and you're pregnant!(looks at Jason)is it yours Jason?

Jason: Janet stop

Phoebe: um who is this?

Janet: you never spoke of me?! WELL...

Jason: Phoebe do you remember how I said I had two sisters(Phoebe nods)meet the annoying little sister….Janet

Janet: I'll take that as a compliment(goes over and shakes Phoebe's hand)Hi

Phoebe: Hi(they let go of hands)

Janet: oh your "Ask Phoebe"?(she nods)jeez you are pretty I read Jason's diary

Jason: Janet(Phoebe laughs)I do not have a diary(looks at the clock)Hey your three hours late.

Janet: oh exactly why I have to go to bed(quickly turns)

Jason: What party was it tonight?(Janet turns)

Janet:(laughs)Davin's...I mean it was so cool

Jason: Did you drink?

Janet: a little but enough to drive home

Jason: Janet(sighs)look you need to be more responsible I mean mom and dad...

Janet: I know-I know I'm sorry and at least I'm not pregnant(Jason rolls his eyes)but that's the least I can say for you? SO when am I going to become auntie Janet?

Phoebe: Well it's kinda of...

Jason: it's not my baby(Janet becomes quiet)but I will have something to do with it's life and it's Phoebe's decision rather you're an auntie or not.

Janet: Awe isn't my brother sweet for being the man he is?

Phoebe:(thinking)he really is

Jason: What do you want?

Janet: borrow the Lexis for Wednesdays party

Jason: Janet you already...

Phoebe: come on Jason what's the worst that can happen? I mean you were(looks at Janet who mouths 17)17 once(looks at him)remember what it was like not having a car and how you wanted life different for you kids and little kid sisters

Jason: Yeah and I remember I crashed my parents car into a wall after having a couple of drinks.

Phoebe: well after telling her that don't you think she will take that to mind and not mess up the car and be more cautious? I mean she seems like a very smart girl

Janet:(smiles)thank you...Jason I like her

Phoebe:(smiles)hmm like wise

Jason: fine(mumbles)ok whatever

Janet: Yes!

Jason: but nothing better be in my car and it's a school night so come home early so I can fly you back home.

Janet: ok thanks(rushes out)night you two

Phoebe: night

Jason: night Janny(Janet closes the door behind her)

Phoebe: I really like your sister...you never told me she comes here and stays with you

Jason: Oh well I never thought you wanted to see her...I mean I don't know.

Phoebe: well ask me next time(lays on his chest)I only think it's fair that if you know my family I know yours(closes her eyes)don't you think it's fair?

Jason: Yeah I do(claps his hands turning off the light)and one day soon you can meet them.(puts his hand on her stomach)Good night Pheebs you have a long day tomorrow.

Phoebe: for once your right(he chuckles)Night Jason

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next morning at the manor Prue is sitting on Andy's lap sitting at the dinning room table looking over papers. They are having a heavy argument over the paper. Piper walks by and rolls her eyes placing her hand on her stomach

Andy: No-no Prue we should have it here.

Prue: But I want to have it at the church where we rekindled our family...you know when Paige became apart of our family again(Paige walks from out of the kitchen)

Paige: awe that is so sweet Prue(Andy gives her a look)not my wedding mm never mind(walks in the sitting)

Andy: but its to expensive for us...I mean we'll still be in debt the time we have a daughter and I have to pay for hers

Prue: hello we're not paying for this my father is...and together we have enough. Andy what's really going on?

Andy:(sighs)that's were Susan and I got married

Prue:(quietly)oh

Andy: we got married here not in Portland. I'm sorry for ruining your dream wedding

Prue: you didn't(gives him a kiss)as long as your in it you didn't(sighs)you just...you didn't ruin anything. I just wanted that place really bad.

Andy: We can think of somewhere else

Prue: I know but our wedding is in December two days after Christmas

Andy: that's plenty of time

Prue: it took us two months to figure out a menu for dinner(stands up)maybe we should've let your mom plan our wedding.(Andy pulls her back in his lap)

Andy: no this is our wedding(holds her)we'll figure it out(Paige walks in)

Paige: might I make a suggestion(Piper walks in)

Piper: you can later...We need to go to lamaze and meet Phoebe. Remember you're my partner and I'm not going to be late like I always am.

Prue: Wait who's Phoebe's? Jason?

Piper: No Cole is actually supposed to make it and were doing Childbirth Education

Paige: meaning he won't have to touch her

Piper: exactly

Prue: hmm I wish them much luck

Paige: Look I'll tell you of my ideas later

Prue: ok

Andy: even though we don't need any help(Prue gives him a amused look)

Paige: Yeah(puts her hand on her hip)right(Piper chuckles)

Piper: Lunch is in the cabinet and Leo should be home at 7 and make sure he has my toys(they give her a look)My Lamaze toys nasty's.

Prue: those better be the toys you were talking about

Paige: ok come Piper lets go(takes Piper's hand and orbs them out)

Andy: So what toys would you be talking about?

Prue: you know baby toys that help the physicie...

Andy: No I mean the toys that YOU were thinking about

Prue: oh(smirks)you'll just have to come upstairs with me and...

Chris:(calls)auntie Pooh come here I need you(Prue sighs and stands)

Prue:(mumbles)every time(goes up the steps. Andy laughs and looks over the paper)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige and Piper orb right next to Phoebe who's standing in a bathroom talking on the phone. Phoebe gives them a sideways wave and gets back to her conversation

Phoebe: Cole you whine to me that you're not in your child's life within my womb and when I give you the chance and I take down the warrant so you can be apart of our child you ditch me for some stupid war your having down there. You know what I should've just went with Jason on this(pauses)You say that class after class and you always put your precious kingdom over your baby. Well you know what forget it I don't want you to come to none of the lamaze classes any ways. I just thought you would be here for your child.(pauses)Piss off Cole(hangs up)

Piper: You told him

Paige: Are you ok?

Phoebe: I just I don't know why I give him the benefit of the doubt. I never learn my lesson.

Paige: I guess you just want him to be the Cole who wasn't a demon...the Cole who was human for a minute.

Phoebe: Yeah now that you mention that, that is the only time we we're really happy. I kind of missed that Cole. I mean we will never get back together but at least we would get along. Look I'm going home...write notes for me. I can't do this alone not (sighs)for a fifth week at least(opens the door and walks out)

Paige: Phoebe(they follow her)

Phoebe: Have fun

Piper: You can borrow Paige I mean I don't need her. For once I can not have a partner

Phoebe: no it's ok...I'm tired anyway's and I think I'm baby smart enough. Just-Just do it without me and fill me in later(As Phoebe goes to exit Jason enters)Jason hey

Jason: Hi you forgot your favorite socks in my car(holds up the socks)

Phoebe: thanks(smiles and takes them) but I'm going home...drive me

Jason: Sure I bought you here but why?

Phoebe: I don't have a partner(Jason looks at Piper and Paige who give him a pleading look)

Jason: Hey(looks at Phoebe)your looking at him...what do you say?

Phoebe: Well Cole did abandon his fatherly duties for the day...so I guess

Paige: good come on class is starting(Jason takes the bag from Phoebe and they walk towards the class. They see a whole lot of pregnant women and men sitting on mats)

Teacher: oh Mrs. Halliwells welcome and we have a Mr...

Jason: Dean

Teacher: well welcome-welcome...have a seat class is starting(they go over to the window and put the mats on the floor)ok we have a change of plans, today we're doing pregnancy massages.

Paige: mm good thing Cole didn't come(Piper hits her and lays between Paige's legs and leans against her chest. Phoebe does the same with Jason)

Teacher: ok take the woman's shoulder and rub circular motions up and down around and around(they do what their told)good-good

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)TrueLove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)True Love:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Later that night Prue and Andy are looking over papers when Paige walks in with a smile. She clears her throat making them look up.

Prue: Hey hun what's up?

Paige: this(gives her the papers)now look this over before you make any decisions

Prue: Paige this place is great

Andy: We never thought of this place

Paige: now I looked up the price and it's a little steep(Prue looks up at her)

Prue: not paying for it Victor is...and he's loaded(Andy looks at her)

Andy: Prue this is an arm and a leg

Paige: While you two argue about this I have a date.(Andy snatch the paper from Prue) It's mines and Glen's 2month anniversary

Prue: how come we don't have month anniversary's?

Andy: because we got engaged and we're waiting for wedding anniversary(flips the paper. Prue gives him a look then looks at Paige who holds back a laugh)

Paige: Well before I make it into a really bad issue(this now gets Andy's attention)I'll see you two later.

Prue: um Paige?

Paige: yeah?

Prue: will this be the month you you know with him?

Paige: How do you know I already haven't?

Prue: Believe me I know

Paige: maybe don't worry about it...now bye I'm late

Prue: Bye(Andy waves as Paige orbs out)So why can't we have anniversaries?

Andy: We will just not month anniversaries. I mean why spend extra money on presents when we have a wedding to worry about?

Prue: Who said we had to give presents that we buy to each other. They're other presents we could give or do...like a romantic time at home.

Andy: Do you want to have a dinner...I mean this would be our forth month anniversary

Prue: No I mean we are planning our wedding. I'm just saying it would nice to go out(takes the paper from him and looks at it)

Andy: ok then lets go...lets go out to dinner

Prue: Andy I don't...

Andy: No come on we haven't had dinner in a few months nor fun

Prue: planning our wedding is supposed to be fun

Andy: but it hasn't been so come on lets go to dinner...lets take a night off because we're both feeling it.

Prue: Andy(Andy stands up)

Andy: come on(pulls her up)lets be spontaneous lets have fun and orb all around. Come on I'll skip white-lightering for tonight.

Prue: but I have work tomorrow

Andy: You would've came in the past come on...please Prue

Prue: fine but we have to be home before one

Andy: ok(holds her as Phoebe comes downstairs with a big coat on)

Prue: Where are you going?

Phoebe: To the park I'm running late so I'm shimmering out

Prue: Why are you going to the park this late?

Phoebe: meeting Jason...tonight is the night I tell him

Prue: Wait do you want us to go?

Andy: Prue um...

Phoebe: No Prue I want to do this alone(sighs)ok here I go(gives her a kiss on the cheek)wish me luck?

Andy: Luck

Phoebe:(smiles)thanks(shimmers out)

Prue: Andy I...

Andy: No honey she doesn't need us...if she dose she will call so come on and lets enjoy ourselves.

Prue: Ok fine(Andy orbs the out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At Glen's apartment Paige and Glen are laying in his bed kissing when Glen's hands goes to the zipper of her pants. She pushes his hand away making Glen pull away and sit up

Paige: What? What's wrong?

Glen: Are you hungry?

Paige: No we just ate

Glen: I'm still hungry(gets up and goes in the kitchen leaving Paige confused. Paige's phone rings and she quickly answers it)

Paige: Yeah oh hey...Paris that's really cool. Can I speak to Andy please? I need man advice from a man. Thanks... Andy if a man is in the middle of an intense make out, breaks it and says he's hungry what does that mean?(pause)We just ate. Well before that he touched my zipper and I(slowly)I pushed his hand away(pauses)I think you're right...thanks bye(hangs up and bites her lip)hmm(gets off the bed and goes into the kitchen where Glen has his head in the freezer)Cooling off?(Glen sits up quickly and hits his head)

Glen: ow

Paige: oo(smiles and crosses her arms)sorry

Glen: it's ok(closes the freezer door and holds his head)

Paige: I thought you were hungry.

Glen: I was looking for something.

Paige: You were looking pretty deep.

Glen: Well the good stuff is in the back.

Paige: Glen do you think we should keep going slow?

Glen: It's what you want?

Paige: and you? Glen do you want to take it to the next level?

Glen: No-No(Paige rolls her eyes)

Paige:(sarcastically)Glen?!

Glen: Yeah don't you?

Paige: Sometimes but I like taking it slow

Glen:(softly)yeah(Paige walks over to him and holds him)

Paige: but I'm willing to take it off slow for a little while...come on(bites her lip and leads him out of the kitchen)

4minutes later...

Paige and Glen are sitting in a bubble bath enjoying each others company. Glen kisses Paige's shoulder and washes her back with the sponge

Paige: How do you like this?(turns her head towards him)

Glen: still a tease

Paige: I can feel that(smiles)

Glen: but it's nice

Paige: See we don't have to have sex in order to be naked and feel each other

Glen: mm(they kiss then sit in silence)

Paige: Glen

Glen: hmm?

Paige: Do you think you can put him down?

Glen: tried to but you turned him on there's no turning him down

Paige: Well in that case(stands up)

Glen: oh don't tell me your leaving because(Paige sits down and straddles him making the bubbles cover her back side)(slowly)I can contain him

Paige: Sure you can(smiles and kisses him)like you said there's no turning him down(kisses him again but longer. She sits up a little then moans when she finds what she is looking for. Glen kisses her shoulder and holds her hips as she moves back and forth I guess you can see where this is going lets give them some privacy)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At the park Phoebe stands on top of a hill looking at the water when a blue Lexis pulls up and Jason walks out. Phoebe holds her jacket close to her as he walks over to her.

Jason: Hey

Phoebe: Hey(they kiss)

Jason: Sorry I'm late

Phoebe: don't worry about it I just got here myself

Jason: What's going on?

Phoebe: um I think we're getting really serious and there's something I have to tell you

Jason: ok what is it?

Phoebe: Jason there's something really special about me

Jason: Yeah I know and I love that about you

Phoebe: I mean really special um that you don't see. Jason I live a life that you don't know about. It has nothing to do with drugs or stripers or selling my body.

Jason: ok but I never thought that but thanks for clarifying(smiles)Phoebe just tell me I'll understand.

Phoebe: that's just it I don't know how...I mean I told many people this before but your different and I don't want you to leave me(sighs as tears come in her eyes)I want you to accept me for who I am.

Jason: I will always accept you Phoebe(touches her arm)what's going on?(Phoebe pulls away from him)

Phoebe: Jason I'm(turns away from him)well I'm pregnant

Jason: Kind of figured that

Phoebe: could you not make with the jokes?

Jason: sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe: it's not helping Jason(sighs)I'm a witch

Jason:(laughs)ha what?

Phoebe: I'm a witch and I'm pregnant with a half demon baby

Jason: Phoebe are you taking any medicine that I don't(Phoebe turns around with an energy ball in her hand)Jeez(steps back and falls in the lake. Phoebe makes the energy ball disappear and covers her mouth. Jason floats back to the top and looks up at Phoebe)(mumbles)what?(that's when Prue rushes over to Phoebe and Andy rushes over to help Jason)

Prue:(whispers)Are you ok?(Phoebe doesn't say anything just stares in the eyes of Jason who is being help out of the water by Andy. Jason never takes his eyes off of hers)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Two weeks later...

Piper has gotten a little bigger and places a bowl on the center table in the foyer. Piper wipes her forehead as Leo walks in.

Leo: Honey go lay down...your tired

Piper: No I'm not...in six to eight months I will be tired...I'm just hot. Besides look at this place we haven't put up pumpkins

Leo: I'm getting to that

Piper: Well your being slow about it that's why I'm doing it

Leo: I'm being slow about it because I'm worried about you(Piper gives him a look)please Piper can you go lay down or help your sons with their costume or check on Phoebe?

Piper: Fine but if it's not done in a hour I'm doing it

Leo: ok-ok(leads her towards the stairs)thank you

Piper: mm-hmm(when Piper disappears Leo smiles. Prue walks downstairs and smirks at him)

Prue: What's going on with Piper?

Leo: sent her to bed...

Prue: She kept getting in the way?

Leo: It's in her nature...How's Phoebe?

Prue: I'm surprised she's eating...at least she stopped crying

Leo: Did you call Jason?

Prue: Every time I try I get shocked because Phoebe put a spell on the phone. She doesn't want anyone to call him and he hasn't been in work.

Leo: and how do you know that?(the door bell rings)

Prue: I went to her job duh!(goes to the door)I should try scrying(opens the door and sees a all to familiar girl standing there. She is wearing petal pushers with high heel boots under them. She has a purple sweater on with it. Her hair is out)may I help you?

Janet: Hey I'm Janet Jason's sister(Prue quickly puts a smile on)Is Phoebe home?...I would like to speak with her.

Prue: come in(Janet sidesteps Prue and walks in. Prue closes the door)

Janet: Do I have guts or what to come here(turns to Prue)when my brother is being stubborn? Please don't yell at me I'm seventeen.

Prue: I'm not don't worry

Janet: How is Phoebe?

Prue: bad

Janet: so is my brother...um

Prue: Prue

Janet: Prue do you know what happened?

Prue: You're brother didn't tell you?

Janet: No he just mumble I can't believe this-I can't believe this over and over again grabbed a bottle of gray goose and went in his room closing the door lightly. I mean he won't even come out

Prue: neither will Phoebe

Janet: look I should talk to Phoebe I mean maybe she'll talk to me because my brother is being a pig headed jerk face...

Prue: well...

Phoebe's Voice: Prue send her up

Prue: ok come on(they walk past Leo and Prue stops)Leo this is Janet Jason's sister Janet this is my brother in law Leo

Leo: Hi

Janet: hi you doing?(they continue up the stairs until they reach door where Phoebe is standing holding her stomach)Phoebe

Phoebe: Janet(Janet stands there and looks at her. She looks at Phoebe's face and she looks really bad. Janet sighs, goes over to Phoebe and hugs her. Holds her tightly)

Janet: oh Pheebs(pulls away)my brother is being such a jerk I am so sorry

Phoebe: No-no(rubs her face)he's just being confused...believe me I understand(goes in her room and sits on the bed)Janny come in and close the door

Janet: ok(looks at Prue who nods and walks in closing the door behind her)

Prue: hmm(smiles and holds up a cell phone. She opens it and it says Janny)hmm-hmm(and looks through the numbers)Jason Hello...no(mouth glows)(sounding like Janet)Hello brother...yes!(quickly rushes down the stairs)

Inside Phoebe's room Janet sits next to her

Janet: Phoebe what happened?

Phoebe: Well Janny there's something special about me

Janet: Like?(Phoebe stands up)

Phoebe: I'll understand if you never speak to me again...like your brother is(makes an energy ball)

Janet: cool!(Phoebe looks shocked)I knew there was something different about you.

Phoebe: You're not scared?

Janet: no...because I have a friend who could do the same us you. Actually he's my boyfriend.

Phoebe: Janny if he can do the same as me his a demon

Janet: well not the power but he can move things...He said I would be able to sense someone special sooner or later but I never believed him. Wait are you a demon?

Phoebe: No sweetie I'm not

Janet: but you just said...

Phoebe: my baby is half demon

Janet: and what are you?

Phoebe: Witch

Janet: hmm your like my boyfriend between us that's why I come down here every week….to see him. He is so wonderful

Phoebe: I bet he is but you have to be carful when you're with him...he might have demons after him and I don't want you to get hurt.

Janet: I'll be careful I will...I think I want him to be my first

Phoebe: oh that is something very special

Janet: and so are you(sighs)Phoebe I understand why my brother freaked because I did too but I got over it because I love him and my brother loves you too.

Phoebe: and how do you know that?

Janet: because the day you said you wanted to talk to him to tell him something very important. He was freaking because he thought you were going to tell him you love him. He didn't know what to do...he actually came to me and asked what to do. You should have seen him Phoebe he was practicing his "I love you"(Phoebe laughs)Look when he told me I knew that even if I stop talking to him or avoided him that I love him-I love him and I was never going to stop and the same with Jason. He is never going to stop he just needs time.

Phoebe: Yeah you know you give a good speech kid

Janet: and Jason says I talk to much...Phoebe between us I hope Jason marries you. I would love having you as a sister-in-law(goes over to a photo of Jason and Phoebe and picks it up)

Phoebe:(thinking)I hope he does too(smiles)Janny

Janet: hmm(puts the picture down and turns to Phoebe)

Phoebe: I love him too

Janet:(smiles)gross(Phoebe laughs)awe look at the stomach(bends down and rubs her stomach)

Phoebe: say hi auntie Janny

Janet: hi baby...

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue walks in the hall of a big apartment building. Prue looks at door number 234 and knocks. She hears movement behind the door and steps back from the door peep whole.

Voice: Who is it?

Prue:(Jan's voice)Janny

Voice: God Janny did you leave your key again(answers the door and there stands Jason)The next time you leave your key you're staying out Janet(looks around)Janet(Prue steps up)

Prue:(Jan voice)Hi Jason

Jason: great I knew you would find me(walks back in his apartment)how did you find me?

Prue: I had some help Your sister is at the manor and(walks in and sees five empty beer cans on the table)I borrowed her phone

Jason: So you're a thief and you haven't even met her(falls on the couch)

Prue: who said she didn't give it to me?

Jason: Janet doesn't give her phone to anyone it's her baby so I know she didn't(closes his eyes)

Prue: ok so she didn't...Jason get up

Jason: Why?

Prue: because my sister needs you

Jason: I can't

Prue: Jason she's the same Phoebe

Jason: No she's not...I wish she would've told me before(sighs)

Prue: She didn't know how too...at least she told you before you got to know the baby and fell in love with him or her.

Jason: Prue I already am in love with the kid.

Prue: Jason my sister really...

Jason: I can't see her

Prue: She's heart broken

Jason: So am I...

Prue: then call her maybe it will help

Jason: No

Prue: Just do it you need each other

Jason: Prue please leave

Prue: Jason SHE LOVES YOU...

Jason: SO DO I(silence. Opens his eyes just to see Prue holding a phone up to his face)

Prue: then call her(he takes it and Prue crosses her arms)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

In Phoebe's room Janet is doing Phoebe's hair when she looks at the clock.

Janet: oh I have to call my guy and tell him it's on for seven

Phoebe: Jan if your thinking about doing that thing to night I have condoms and...

Janet: don't worry I'm prepared(goes in her pockets)hey where's my phone?(stands up quickly)

Phoebe: You can use the house phone

Janet:(freaks)no I have a phone my baby...I need it

Phoebe: Did you leave it at home?

Janet: No I was talking to him when I knocked on the door...I had the phone

Phoebe:(thinking)Prue(gasps)Jason(stands up)quick we need to get to you're brother's house.

Janet: Why?

Phoebe: my sister I can't believe..(phone rings)hold on(answers it)Hello(sits down)Jason(Janet stops freaking and pushes the speaker button)

Jason: Hi how are you?

Phoebe: hi I'm um doing….pretty miserable

Jason: Yeah same with me(silence)do you know your sister is here?

Phoebe: Yeah we just caught on that Prue is there.

Jason: We? Janny's there?

Phoebe: Yeah your sister is here.

Jason: What are you doing?

Phoebe: We're just hanging out. What are you and Prue doing?

Jason:(chuckles)talking(Phoebe smiles)tell Janny I have her phone

Janet:(mouths)thank god wait how did he...

Phoebe:(mumbles)Prue

Janet: oh(cracks her knuckles)ok

Jason: Phoebe(strongly says)I've missed you but I've been too stubborn to call.

Phoebe: I've missed you too(softly)but I've been to scared to call.

Jason: we should talk?

Phoebe: Yeah

Jason: how about an early dinner at Frank's where you threw up on me.

Phoebe:(laughs)ok

Jason: I'll pick you up at four?

Phoebe: ok(pauses)bye

Jason: bye and tell Janny I'll see her later

Phoebe: ok...

Jason: I love you

Janet:(softly)awe(Prue)awe

Phoebe:(smiles)I love you too…bye(they hang up)

Janet: told you(jumps on the bed with her and hugs her. Phoebe hugs her back)Now I'm going to go kill Prue for taking my baby.

Phoebe: no-no I have someone to do that don't worry(calls)Andy could you do me a favor and get Prue I mean really get her for me.

Andy:(calls)on it(hears orbs)

Janet: ok I'm going to trust you with and help you pick out an outfit(jumps off the bed and rushes to Phoebe's closet. Phoebe laughs and picks up the picture of her and Jason)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Phoebe walks downstairs wearing a white shirt that seems tight on her stomach with a black sweater jacket that falls down her back and she's wearing denim stretch maternity pants. Her hair is in a dozen big curls. The front door opens and Prue comes in arguing with Andy. Phoebe clears her throat making them look at her.

Phoebe: How do I look?

Andy: Beautiful Pheebs(goes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek)you really do

Phoebe: thanks

Andy: We'll talk about it later...

Prue: Yeah-yeah(Andy orbs out)

Phoebe: What did he do?

Prue: He came and got me back like you told him...then we started arguing about Halloween and what we're going to dress as tonight.

Phoebe: Do you even have costumes?

Prue: five I bought three and he bought two but he doesn't like any of mines and the same with me towards his(Phoebe looks at the door)thanks for acting interested(Phoebe looks at her)

Phoebe: Sorry it's just it's almost four

Prue:(thinking)ok Prue take her mind off of dinner. Are you going trick or treating tonight?

Phoebe: Yeah right I'm passing out candy...and eating it(Prue laughs as Janet walks down the stairs)

Janet: You-You took my baby(Janet storms down the steps and heads for Prue)

Prue: Yeah sorry about that(Janet starts to charge and Phoebe grabs her)whoa

Phoebe: Janet stop...Prue you messed with her baby why?

Prue: I needed to find Jason

Janet: You're a witch you could've found another way

Prue: She knows?(looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe: Yep and she's cool with it(Prue goes to respond)

Janet: Where's my baby?(there's a knock at the door and Jason walks in)

Jason: Janet here(Janet sees her phone and goes over to Jason. She takes it)

Janet: thank you...nice meeting you Prue see you later(goes over to Phoebe and gives her a hug)I'll call you later

Phoebe: Yeah and please be carful

Janet: I will

Jason: What are you talking about?

Janet: nothing(kisses his cheek)bye(leaves and closes her door)

Prue: um(looks between the both of them)I'm going to argue with Andy some more about tonight...see you later(walks out)

Jason: um(walks over to her)hi

Phoebe: hi(they stand there for a moment before Jason hugs her. Holds him and lays on his chest. Paige walks in with bags and shuts the door making them break apart)Hey

Paige: Hey(raises an eyebrow)hi Jason

Jason: Hi(silence before Paige looks back at Phoebe)

Paige: I was just about to come up and bring you your own stash of candy

Phoebe: oh put it in my room

Paige: got you...you two going out?

Jason: for a little while yeah?

Paige: ok well just in case I'm not home because we're doing a hunted house for magic school(Phoebe does a long sigh and gives Paige a look. looks at Jason who makes a funny look)oh sorry I forgot you're not use to it yet.

Jason: No it's just a hunted house for magical kids...can't they you use a wand and...

Paige:(laughs)wand honey this isn't "Harry Potter" and we have a strict policy no magic on the people who are doing the hunted house. Believe me even magically kids have a right to get scared.

Jason: Yeah um I know...I wasn't trying to be...

Paige: stereotypical just curious...don't worry about it. Hey how about you and Phoebe after tricking or treating come to magic school and check it out

Phoebe: Paige I don't know...if it's too scary I might go into labor

Paige: Don't worry Jason will be with you

Phoebe: Pa-Pa Paige

Jason: it sound like a great idea(Paige smiles. looks down at Phoebe)what do you think?

Phoebe: Jason I don't know

Jason: Hey I want to get use to your customs...I want to get to know your other side better(Phoebe nods and looks at Paige)

Phoebe: We'll be there

Paige: good I'm going to go put on my costume that I know someone will be taking it off later tonight.

Phoebe: to much information(Paige goes up the steps laughing)and put it under my pillow

Paige: ok(calls)see you two later

Phoebe: come on before my father walks through the door and you get asked a million more questions(takes his hand and they start walking towards the door)

Jason: Is he magical too?(opens the door)

Phoebe: magical no...protective yes(they walk out closing the door behind them)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Later on ,Upstairs Piper is putting on her costume and she is dressed as "Lady Liberty". Piper puts on her green crown and looks in the mirror. Paige walks in as "Zena the Warrior Princess". Piper gives her a look.

Paige: What Glen is going as Hercules? And I'm not going as a Meg...I'm not a child so I went for Zena. Do you think this is too much cleavage for the kids?

Piper: no but everything else yes

Paige: this is more than what I'm going to have on later.

Piper: Paige please

Paige: sorry...I haven't seen him in three days the elders have been doing test on him. I haven't even seen him at work neither.

Piper: to bad for you(sits down)

Paige: You look cute and why are you on lock down like princess Phiona?

Piper: Because my husband Sheirk won't let me out...how does it look down there?

Paige: Leo is getting it to look very spooky...so are you coming to magic school tonight?

Piper: might if I'm not tired(Paige picks up some paper off the bed)

Paige: What's this?

Piper:(laughs)some junk that Phoebe gave me

Paige: and Leo let you read this(Piper snatches the paper away)

Piper: ha-ha now listen(Paige smiles and sits down)knowing you you will be in to this when you want to have kids...If you're trying for a boy you must...

Paige: whoa hold on when I want kids which I hope I get pregnant by accident because that brings more joy to the process...I will do it the all natural way.

Piper: just listen to me without saying anything...for once….please

Paige: ok….fine…whatever

Piper: to have a boy you must lie down after sex and stay their for awhile, make love standing up, try the rear entry position(Paige now laughs)and sleep left from your partner

Paige: don't you already do that?

Piper: nope I sleep to the right thank you(clears her throat)for a girl try the missionary position, be one top when making love, have a orgasms before him and initiates on sex.

Paige: you make the pass for sex?

Piper: Yep

Paige: So did you do positions for a girl or a boy?

Piper: none of your business(laughs)but from the paper I think I'm having another boy?

Paige: oh sweetie I'm sorry(takes the paper)I really am(laughs)timing directions for a boys, make love when there's a quarter moon in the sky, have sex at night

Piper: Isn't that when the moon comes out(Paige laughs)

Paige:(laughs)mark your calendars for odd days and have your head north while you make love

Piper: oh god(they both start laughing hilariously)yep I'm having a boy(Prue knocks on the door and walks in)

Prue: Hey sister witches why are we clacking(Paige gives Prue the paper and wipes Piper's face while they laugh)timing and directions when making a baby?(gives them a look)

Paige:(laughs)read-read(Prue shakes her head)

Prue: make love on a full moon, make a date for love in the after noon and get together on the even days of the month(looks at them)what is this?

Paige: wives' tales(laughs)and guess what?

Prue: what?

Piper:(laughs)I am having another boy

Prue: ok this is really Halloween...you guys have really gone crazy.

Andy:(calls)Prue you need to help me with my tie

Prue:(calls)coming(leaves shaking her head at her sisters who are still laughing)Phoebe...

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Phoebe and Jason are sitting in the same booth we're they had their first date.

Jason: So it's been going on since 16BC?

Phoebe: yes

Jason: whoa that's amazing

Phoebe: Yeah it is but Jason I want you to know I was born this way...this wasn't a choice.

Jason: I know...it wasn't my choice to be born kinda rich but I was(Phoebe laughs a little and looks down)

Phoebe: that's not the same...

Jason: How did you get pregnant?(Phoebe looks up at him)I mean was it sex or...

Phoebe: Well that is how most people get pregnant even magical people but well I didn't willingly choose to get pregnant. One night after work Cole stopped me about our divorce and we were arguing in the street. A pack of demons hit Cole from behind and me. I'm guessing that was his plan all along. Anyways I woke pent down on a tray...so was Cole but another tray beside me knocked out. I heard the demons talking about(sighs and plays with her cup of tea)planting the kings sperm in me and...

Jason: so they basically raped you?(breaks his glass with his hand. Phoebe jumps a little)sorry

Phoebe: no are you ok?(moves closer to him and looks at his hand)

Jason: I should be asking you and you didn't tell me. I wish you would've know we could've got a trail in court on this and he could've(Phoebe wraps his hand up)

Phoebe: Jason I want him to be in my child's life no matter what he's done. Do you understand there are many things that I can't teach the baby that the baby's father can. I grew up without my daddy and I don't want that for my baby.

Jason: but I'm here

Phoebe: and that means the world too me...also that means my baby is going to have twice the daddy's than he or she needs. My baby is going to be very fortunate and loved

Jason: that she is(Phoebe gives him a look)or he is...go on with the story.

Phoebe: they did some ceremony while I was awake and my sisters got there right after they finished; killed the demons and brought me home. Few weeks later I found out I was pregnant

Jason: mm Phoebe you really had it rough.

Phoebe: look at it this way it gave me a chance of being a mother and it let me find you(Jason smiles and nods)I love you

Jason: I love you too(they kiss then hug)Phoebe um(they pull away)

Phoebe: Yeah

Jason: well um...are you ready to go?

Phoebe: Jason what-what did you want to say?

Jason: nothing just that we're going to be late for the hunted house

Phoebe: um ok lets go then(they stand up, put on there coats and leave)we should really fix that hand when we get to magic school.

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Piper and Leo are holding hands while they wait for Wyatt and Chris to come down the steps of a house that has a lot of candy on the porch.

Leo: You look really pretty tonight Piper

Piper: Ok what do you want?

Leo: nothing I just don't think you hear it enough

Piper: well thank you(Leo kisses Piper's cheek. The boys come down the steps. Wyatt is dressed like a cowboys and Chris is dressed like a knight)

Wyatt: come on guys we're tricking or treating what if someone sees you?

Piper: Wyatt Matthew are you embarrassed?

Wyatt: I don't know what that is and no(Piper looks at Leo who smiles)

Chris: dad(Leo picks him up)can we go to magic school now?

Leo: Do you have enough candy?

Wyatt: there's more at magic school can we go please?

Piper: Yeah lets go!

Leo: Piper...

Piper: I'm going with or without you

Leo: ok-ok lets go(they start walking towards the house. Piper takes Wyatt's hand and lets go of Leo's hand)Piper I don't think it's a good idea...

Piper: I don't care...Leo I need a husband not a babysitter...come on Wyatt(they walk ahead)

Chris: You know daddy mommy is right(Leo looks at him)she doesn't need a babysitter and neither do I so maybe you should fire Stacy(Leo laughs and walks fast to try and catch up with Piper and Wyatt)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Jason and Phoebe appear in a swirl of lights in the middle of the corridor. A group kids scream and Jason jumps when he sees some of them are in real transparent ghost costumes

Girl: Ms. Halliwell you scared us?

Phoebe: Sorry Jodi...it does look scary this year

Jodi: Yep Ms. Matthews did it up this year(Jason stands there in silence)Hey who are you?

Phoebe: this is my boyfriend Jason

Jodi: hey

Jason:(calmly)hey

Jodi: human?

Phoebe:(amused)Yep(rubs Jason's arm)

Jodi: mm(a little girl comes over and grabs Jodi's hand)yeah Janny(Jason's face softens when he hears that name and he smiles)

Janny: can we go to the little park now it's scary here.

Jodi: Janisa let me get on one more ride

Jason: I'll take her(they look at Jason. Bends down)hey kid I have a little sister named Janny too

Janny: really is her name Janisa too?

Jason: no Janet how old are you?

Janny: thwee almost fouw

Jason: wow you're a big girl...you know what she hated? She hated when I did what I wanted to do and not what she wanted(Phoebe smiles and looks at Jodi)

Phoebe: We got her...go have funny

Jodi: thanks Ms. Halliwell be good Janny(goes off with the rest of her friends. Jason picks up Janny and stands up)

Phoebe: honey do you know where the kidy side is?

Janny: no but Ms. Matthews does

Jason: shall we find her then?

Janny: I saw her head towards her office with headmaster Johnson

Phoebe: um(laughs)maybe I should just go

Jason: Phoebe?

Phoebe: don't worry Janny will protect you(gives him a kiss, rubs Janny's cheek and waddles towards Paige's office. Jason looks at Janny who smiles. He gives her a little smile. That's when Leo appears with Piper and the boys)

Jason: Jeez!(jumps)

Piper:(shocked)Jason what are you doing here? Does Phoebe know you're here?

Jason: Yeah we made up...she went to get Paige whose in the office with Glen.

Piper: mm(looks at the little girl)who is this?

Chris: Janny hi

Janny: Hi Chris...I'm staying with Mr. Jason and I have to protect him cause your auntie says I have too.

Chris: SO but I have to protect Wyatt

Wyatt: nah-uh...Stephen hey(runs over to his friends)

Piper: I'm going to go find Prue...see how trick or treating went(mumbles to Leo)keep an eye on them(gives Jason a look)make sure no one messes with them(smirks)excuse me(walks off. Jason puts Janny down and Leo puts Chris down)

Janny: I'm more powerful then you

Chris: nah-uh(Leo looks at Jason and gives him a small smirk. Jason gives one back)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Phoebe walks down to Paige's office and the door is closed. Phoebe opens the door to see Paige against the wall with Glen in front of her with is pants down. They're kissing. Paige pulls away while Phoebe crosses her arms.

Paige: oh my god(Glen quickly pulls up his Hercules pants)Phoebe(Glen turns to her)what are you doing?

Phoebe: catching my suspension

Glen: told you this was a bad idea(shimmers out)

Phoebe: Paige what were you thinking?(Paige storms over to her)

Paige: I was thinking that this is my office, my school, my boyfriend, my business and I was going for a boy(gives her a look and storms off. Phoebe stands there shocked then smiles before following her)

Phoebe: What if someone walked in what kind of example would you be setting?

Paige: No one would get in only my family could open my door when it's closed

Phoebe: Hello Wyatt and Chris?

Paige: it's child proof(mumbles)I should've made it sister proof.(turns to Phoebe)you guys are worse then my nephews.

Phoebe: says the women who's making with the baby making in her office. Anyways I see why you where all over him...he is getting hotter every day!

Paige: how much did you see?

Phoebe: just his pretty little boxers(Paige glares at her)believe me I saw more of Leo then my ex and Jason put together

Paige: thanks that is so comforting ...look I haven't been with him or seen him in 3days and he has to go back sometime tonight

Phoebe: I feel you sis I really do(holds her)and I'm bummed for you

Paige: ok why did you decided to bust in on me?

Phoebe: need to know where the kidy haunted house is at

Paige: oh(sighs)ok(they walk back in where the party is)

Phoebe: look if you want I can get Prue to run the party for a couple of hours so you two can be alone.

Paige: no I can wait two weeks to see him again. I mean I was celibate for two months I think I can it do it for two weeks(walks off and Phoebe follows)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Leo walks over to Piper who's sitting at the end of the hunted house.

Leo: Piper I'm sorry(she looks up him)do you want to go to the ball room and dance with me like all the other parents? I mean I'm not bossing you just asking(Piper smiles)

Piper: Leo stop talking sure(he helps her up)where's Jason?

Leo: Phoebe came back(they start walking)Piper I am really sorry honey

Piper: Leo don't worry about it...next time I'll just blow you up

Leo: yes dear

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go inside the ball room and the four Halliwells with their men are the only ones in the room dancing. To them this is the best time they've had in a very long time and nothing was going to ruin it but soon that's going to change when the one that one who can't see the future won't see the misery...not until it's too late at least.

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

It's December 14th and the girls are looking at wedding gowns and brides maids dresses. Phoebe picks up a purple dress and puts it over her. They look at her.

Phoebe: I would like a grape still on the vine while walking down the aisle in this.(Paige laughs a little and Piper hits Paige)It's ok I know I'm big. I just can't wait to the big day(puts the dress back)

Paige: I hope you don't have the big day on Prue's wedding day

Piper: Shh if you say that Prue will get more nervous and try to cancel the wedding...(Phoebe stops her)

Phoebe: until after the baby is born. So?

Piper: We already sent out the wedding invitations(Phoebe laughs)

Paige: come on Piper Prue isn't you(picks up a wedding dress. The dress is like a renaissance dress. It's V-cut with puffy sleeves that starts at mid shoulder and ends and mid up her and below her elbow down the sleeves flow. It has with beads going down her skirt which flows past her feet)hmm?

Piper: Believe me Phoebe wasn't me either but she panicked

Phoebe:(smiles)all women panic on their wedding day even you will(Paige looks up from the dress and at her)That's what you want to get married in when you marry(coos)Glen?(makes kissing sounds and Piper laughs)

Paige: No I'm getting married in the summer not winter(puts the dress back)and we're not getting married anytime soon. I don't even think I want to marry him.

Piper: Yeah right(picks up at red dress)god if I wouldn't look like Rudolph's nose in this(Paige smiles)

Phoebe: Why don't you want to marry Glen?

Paige: I do! it's just lately all we do is argue

Phoebe: Why?

Paige: I've been grumpy with him because he's with the elders and he's mad with the elders and I try to talk to him but he leaves and last night the elders didn't need him but you needed me because of a demon and the reason. I was late for the vanquish because we had a 5minute argument. The elders ruin everything.

Piper: that they do

Phoebe: honey you love him...he loves you it's going to be ok. It's just a phase...

Paige:(chuckles)I don't think so(rolls her eyes)I just want to spend time with him and I have a feeling that's not going to happen until my little nieces or nephews are born. I hope Prue picks a nice color for us to wear(Someone clears their throat and they turn to see Prue standing there in a wedding dress)oh Prue you look so beautiful(Prue smiles. She is wearing a strapless dress with a lacy jacket. The jacket covers the neck but going to down to her chest it opens more and more showing the top over her wedding dress. The dress and jacket(long sleeve)is heavily beaded and has re-embroidered lace and a royal train)

Prue: thanks(blushes)

Phoebe: look at my big sister blushing

Piper: leave her alone Phoebe(goes over and puts her arm around Prue's waist)honey look at you...you are so beautiful and hot. Andy is going to want to jump on you when your coming down the aisle.

Prue:(laughs)are you sure this is me?

Piper: Prue this is your seventh dress ok? I'm pregnant and sleepy and all the dresses you wore were pretty on you.

Phoebe: and the eight dresses you tried on five times each yesterday looked nice also. Honey this is you're dress?

Prue: good because I like it

Paige: ok what about our brides maid dress(Piper and Phoebe moan)

Prue: if you two feel so strongly about me shopping go home. Use you're baby's powers. Me and Paige will be fine.

Piper: No because if you pick something we don't like we will be forced to say no to being your bridesmaids and me no to being your matron of honor.

Prue: fine but if you faint it's not my fault(picks up the dress by the tail)I wonder if I can find this in Ivory(walks back to the dressing room)

Phoebe: Did you get the hotel room ready for Prue's Bachelorette party?

Paige: Yep...Sheila, Francis, Kindle, Alexia and Meg are coming. Then after they leave we're having the magical party so...we have some fairies, nymphs, Angles, Walking mermaids...

Piper: no sea hags?

Paige: No sea hags...Mom and grams who order the strippers

Phoebe: oh god not magical strippers

Paige: yes and grams almost got the naked trolls(Phoebe laughs)but I put my foot down on that. Anyways um we also have some witches coming; like our friend Billy Phoebe

Phoebe: oh I haven't seen her since she and Murphy got married.

Paige: Yep! So we should have some fun tonight...

Piper: how come I didn't get all these people to come to my party?

Phoebe: because you didn't want them and didn't have a party, Prue's very social able and Paige clearly didn't throw the party(she sits down and pulls Piper next to her)

Paige: thanks I think(Phoebe nods)

Piper: so what time is this party supposed to be happening?

Paige: in two hours(looks at her phone)

Phoebe: sweetie I know you want to call him so go ahead

Paige: no-no he's just going to have to call me besides he knows I'm spending time with my sisters so he better call me tomorrow.

Piper: Phoebe I'm having a feeling there is more to this.

Phoebe: me too...honey did you say something to him that made the argument intense?

Paige: No

Piper: Yeah right and Holy Marie Combs didn't just have another baby boy named Kelly. I loved her in picket fence and the name Kelly. Hey what do you think of...

Phoebe: no you are not naming my niece or nephew that so you just think again

Piper: fine(looks at Paige)go ahead Paige

Paige: Darn I thought you forgot about me

Phoebe: not when you do something naughty or wrong

Paige:(glares)ok I did say something? In the middle of our argument I said "Strippers are coming tonight and since you haven't been here for me I'm going to look for comfort in them".(Phoebe gasps)

Piper: oh Paige you didn't

Phoebe:(grimaces)ouch

Paige: I know-I know I didn't mean too. I love him it's just we haven't been ourselves and I was waiting to talk to him but when I did…. the bottled up stuff just came out as an argument.

Phoebe: mm so are you going to apologize?

Paige: no are you kidding? he said some out of character and unforgivable things too.

Piper: Yep she's a Halliwell just as stubborn

Phoebe: come on Paige as women we are the bigger people. Just call him.

Paige: fine I will but later when I'm not with my sisters(plays with her neck and rubs it)

Phoebe: uh oh is your neck bothering you?

Paige: no(shoots them a look and pouts. Phoebe rolls her eyes)

Piper: Paige it is and you're stressing. You better make up with Glen before Prue notices and you ruin her suppose to be good time tonight.(Prue walks over with the wedding dress in a cover sheet)

Prue: hey I was wondering if I could keep this at Glen's apartment?(Paige rubs harder on her neck at the motion of his name)or magic school so Andy won't see it?(sighs)What's wrong?(gives her a look)Why are you stressing?

Paige: I'm not! it's just that I need a new pillow and bed(yawns)It's losing it's perk.

Prue: ok I'll take that to mind during Christmas shopping. Hey do you guys want to get out here and eat?

Paige: What about the dresses?

Prue: the prices are to high...I'm thinking about going magical shopping tomorrow they are way cheaper. Especially since they know I'm a charmed one they'll take something down.

Paige:(mumbles)you've been hanging out with Glen to much

Prue: huh?

Paige: nothing! What if they don't like us?

Prue: then they're scared of us either way we win

Phoebe: how about we go to the spa?...I know this nice place.

Piper: of course you do. Jason has you get a massage every day.

Phoebe: We'll I'm pregnant and very uncomfortable and I'm sure if Leo had the money he would do it for you too.

Piper: oh I don't want any strange man to rub me down...I have my husband and he can do something Jason obviously can't.

Paige: oh she told you Phoebe(Piper smiles happily. Prue hits Paige and looks at her younger sisters)

Prue: look cranky's I will drive you and you two better get a nap in before we go to the spa so come on(helps them up)lets go(Piper and Phoebe walk ahead still arguing)

Paige: You know they're funnier when they're pregnant?

Prue: crazy is more like it...shoot me if I am ever like that(Paige gives her the thumbs up)Come on lets go before one of them pushes the other in front of a car(Paige nods and they quickly rush out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Leo is putting out drinks at P3, The room is filled with black and white balloons. The club door opens and Glen comes down with a tray of food. He puts it on one of the booths, then Jason comes down with another tray.

Leo: Wow guys don't you think this is enough food?

Jason:(smiles)Are you kidding me Glen's a pig(Glen punches his arm)

Glen: besides the whole police force is coming and the elders and some of Andy's other dead friends.

Jason: like in a ghost?

Glen: Don't worry they won't be transparent. Any who your dad in law is coming and Andy's Dad is bringing his friends and brothers so...also we're having some strippers tonight. So 3trays of chicken wings, spicy, buffalo, and regular. We got steak, string beans, chips, clam dip, nuts, beer, red beans in rice, chili, pigs in blankets, subs, baked beans, and a salad(they give him a questionable look)Paige made me buy it.

Jason: Before or after the fight?

Glen: Before man(goes to the back and pull out a huge screen TV)and the football game

Jason: Yes I can't believe you got it

Glen: told you I wasn't playing

Leo: what about the strippers? I don't think Piper will like this even though she knows.

Glen: So the girls are getting male ones...anyways the men who want to look at them will...I have a TV and that's all I need.

Jason: He is so depressing isn't he(Glen lounges down in a seat and eats some chips)can't you wait for the guest and groom?

Glen: hell no(Jason laughs)

Leo: Andy should be here with his dad and uncles in an hour and the guest should be arriving soon. That means Prue's first party is over with and the next one should be starting.

Jason: They better behave.

Glen: Don't worry you'll know if it goes bad...that's if Phoebe goes into labor.

Leo: Besides I will call Piper every five minutes so she can check on me and I can check on her.

Glen: Wow she doesn't trust you that much?

Leo: She trust me with the women...just not her club(Jason laughs a little)

Glen: mm just like a woman

Leo: Are you going to be like this all night?(he doesn't answer)why don't you just apologize?

Glen: Because she is more wrong then I am

Jason: Glen as a man we have to be bigger...all men are.

Glen: Well I'm going to be smaller because I'm not apologizing to Paige Faith Matthews(turns on the TV. Jason looks at Leo who shrugs)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue is sitting in the middle of the room wrapped in toilet paper. Patty, Penny, Piper, Phoebe, Shelia(who stayed for the second party)Billy, fairy's, nymphs, mermaids and angles stand in front of her laughing. Prue is wearing a wedding hat.

Prue: Oh I am so going to get you guys back for this.

Paige: just be thankful your real wedding dress doesn't look like this.

Prue: that I am(the door is knocked)

Penny:(calls)who is it?

Mans voice: room service you guys are being to loud...could you answer the door I need to talk to you(Patty goes over to the door and answers it. There stands two hot men)

Patty: oh we're sorry it's my daughter's bachelorette party

Man: oh(walks in and Prue puts up her eyebrow. Piper takes Phoebe over to a seat and sits them down. Shelia smiles at Prue)well in that cause(rips off his shirt and starts dancing. The other one pulls out a boom box and turns it on and also strips. The ladies start screaming and cheering)you have to have a little fun before you get married(dances over to Prue who covers her mouth laughing. Paige pulls out a dollar and waves it. Prue looks at Grams who smacks the stripper ass who's dancing in front of Prue)

Grams: Here's my present for you Prue do you like it?(yells like a man)come here sweetheart bring your sweet ass over here! I'm not the one getting married. She could get in trouble(he shakes over to Penny)whooo

Prue: yay grams great(Paige walks over to Prue and whispers)

Paige: I hope she doesn't have another heart attack(Prue chuckles to herself)don't hurt him Grams(Grams laughs and starts dancing with him)(mumbles)we know it's been awhile(Prue rubs her head and smiling. Looks at her phone and sighs)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Trulove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At P3 the men and even the strippers are watching the game. Andy, Victor and Al stand up and smack hands when the "San Diego Chargers" score. Leo and Jason yell along with the strippers who are still fully dressed.

Andy: Girls if we win I'm giving you extra pay

Girl 1: good Chargers

Darryl: come on Skins you can do it

Andy: We are going to burry you a live Dar

Darryl: girls if we win I'm paying you triple

Girl 2: go Skins(Andy laughs and hits Glen who's sitting next to him. Glen looks up at him but Andy keeps his eyes on the TV)

Andy: Do me a favor and call her...

Glen: I'm watching the game

Andy: Your not paying attention to it you're looking at your phone go ahead that's an order(Glen sighs, gets up and goes to the back. Stands up quickly)Damn it

Darryl: What did I tell you we kick ass?

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige is watching the strippers and Prue pushes her leg. She looks at Prue.

Prue: go call him...

Paige: But

Prue: now Missy it's a order from your big sister so you have to listen(Paige sighs, gets up and goes in the bathroom)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

In Piper's office he starts to dial Paige's cell

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

In the bathroom she starts to dial Glen's cell

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

They both look at the phone and both lines say busy

Paige/Glen: Damn(sighs and they go back to the parties)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Andy and Darryl walks through the door of the manor soon followed by Jason and Leo who's holding huge bags. Prue rushes over to Andy and Andy catches her in his arms. They kiss passionately. Paige walks in and rolls her eyes.

Paige: Please knock it off(Andy and Prue pull apart)

Prue:(mumbles)I missed you

Andy: I missed you too(they kiss again and Paige stomps her foot and clears her throat)

Prue:(groans)mm(pulls away and turns to Paige)(angrily)How was the party?

Andy: good(Prue turns to him. As Prue turns away Paige smiles at the men. The men smile back)

Paige: Strippers stripped?

Jason: No we wasted our money

Prue: meaning?

Darryl: they watched the football Game and ha Redskins whopped ass tonight.(Punches Andy's arm as he lets go of Prue)

Andy: Yeah-Yeah at least I didn't have to pay the strippers triple

Prue:(harshly)What?

Darryl: nothing

Paige:(matter of fact)Shelia is going to kill you

Darryl: speaking of her where is she?

Paige: home waiting for you...allllllllllllllll alone(Darryl nods his head getting it)

Darryl: I better get going then...bye

Andy:(laughs)bye Dar

Darryl: Trudeau(walks out)

Everyone:(calls)Bye(Jason closes the door)

Jason: Where's Phoebe?

Prue: she was so pooped she went to bed and Piper didn't even make it upstairs. Leo she's on the couch.

Leo: thanks(Jason puts the bag down and goes upstairs to check on Phoebe)

Paige: um Leo where's Glen?

Leo: Home? He tried calling you

Paige:(surprised)Yeah?

Leo: Yeah you should orb to his house or call him. He really wanted to talk to you.

Paige: thanks Leo I really needed to hear that(gives him a smile and orbs out)

Prue: Leo you go get Piper we got the bags...after all you've done you deserve a rest.

Leo: ok if your sure

Andy: I'm not...you must be doing it alone. Awe Your really sweet Prue(Prue hits him)

Leo:(laughs)thanks Prue(goes in the living room and smiles. Piper lays on the couch with both her hands on her stomach protectively. Walks over and picks her up and Piper moves a little trying to get comfortable in his arms)

Piper: Leo?

Leo: Yeah?

Piper: Is my club ok?

Leo: Yes honey(smiles)

Piper: Good...I love you Leo

Leo: I love you too...come on lets get you in bed(orbs them out)

Continue...We go back to Prue and Andy who are in the foyer. Andy holds Prue again.

Andy: So did you have fun?

Prue: Yeah I enjoyed my surprise bachelorette party

Andy: did you have strippers?

Prue: Grams was there what do you think?

Andy: Did you dance with them?

Prue: No but they danced on me?

Andy: mm

Prue: You know what I was thinking the whole time?

Andy: What?

Prue: that it was you and if it was you-you could do it so much better(Andy smiles)

Andy: really?(Prue bites his lip and nods)so I'm guessing you want me to prove it?

Prue: If you'd be so kind yes...I mean I am the one who has to do all the work and be the sexy one all the time it would be nice.

Andy: well(picks her up and Prue puts one arm around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her and Prue looks up at him)in that case I guess your right. I don't want you to think that I'm lacking in my job of pleasing you.

Prue:(glares playfully)I will never think that

Andy: but just in case(the bags disappear)I'm going to prove to you that you never have to worry about me not pleasing you.

Prue: really?(sits up)

Andy: Ms. Halliwell when I'm finished with you your not going to want to get up in the morning(starts orbing out)

Prue:(surprised)Mr. Trudeau !

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige sits on her bed, then stands up pacing then sits down again. Paige looks at the clock and bites her lip then looks at a picture of her and Glen. Paige quickly stands up and fixes her hair before orbing. When she disappears Glen shimmers in

Glen: Paige(looks around and sighs before shimmering out. When he shimmers out Paige orbs back in)

Paige: Glen?(That's when Glen appears again)

Glen: Hey I was almost completely gone.

Paige: I just went to your house(sits down)I called you

Glen: I didn't get your call I called you

Paige: Didn't get your call neither?(looks at him)Come sit(he sits next to her)How are you?

Glen: I think I've been better(silence)How was your night?

Paige: good

Glen: go to the stripper with your problem?

Paige: No(softly)I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.

Glen: I'm sorry(takes her hand)I'm really trying I really am Paige. But the elders don't trust me and I'm trying to give them what they want so I can stay with you.

Paige: I know but that testing thing was supposed to be done along time ago.

Glen: Yeah I(mumbles)know

Paige: Glen what is it?

Glen: nothing(looks up and smiles)nothing at all...I just think they don't trust me with their precious Charmed Ones that's all.

Paige: Why? Do they have reason too? Did they find something?

Glen:(quickly)no! Well I hope not they're not telling me so(Paige nods)I promise I will try to do better so that the elders will let me come down and spend time with you. I mean I want to spend more then two minutes with you.

Paige: I know Glen you don't have to...

Glen: I do I feel so horrible about last night(pulls her in a hug that Paige accepts)

Paige: just say you're off tonight and your forgiven.

Glen: I'm(that's when orbs appear and elder stands in the middle of the room. They look at him)not...Rupert(lets go of Paige and stands up)don't you use doors?

Rupert: we need back(Paige sighs)

Glen: But Rup...

Rupert: We've been calling you for 5minutes

Glen: You said(Rupert pulls Glen to the side)

Rupert: It's time to go

Glen: I want to stay here with Paige tonight

Rupert: Glen(puts a bubble over them so Paige can't hear)Are you forgetting that we found something that might endanger Paige. If you don't want me to tell her right here and now you will come with me. You don't want to hurt Paige do you?(puts down the bubble as Glen sighs)

Glen: No

Paige: What was that?(stands up)

Rupert: A private meeting

Paige: Glen(he looks at her)

Glen: I gotta go I'm sorry Paige(she looks away)I really am(she doesn't say anything)I guess I'll see you around(she still doesn't say anything)

Rupert: Good thing you have a break of testing coming up Glen(they both look at him)It's from the 24th to the first of the year. No testing no nothing

Glen: Really?

Rupert: Yes and all you have to do is one more week of testing

Glen:(smiles)did you hear that(looks at Paige)Paige?

Paige: Yeah(coldly)I heard it but I don't believe it(Glen stops smiling)

Glen: come on Rupert(tries to give Paige a kiss but Paige walks over to her bed and lays down with her back towards them. Watches her for awhile before shimmering out Rupert follows in orbs. Paige closes her eyes shutting everything out)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Later that night Glen orbs in Paige's room and puts something in his mouth. He climbs in beside her and holds her. Paige moves closer to him and turns to him with her eyes open.

Paige:(mumbles)I thought you had testing

Glen: Rupert stood up for me and they saw that we needed time. I overheard them talking about our future and missing it.

Paige:(sleepily)what could that mean?

Glen: that's what I want to know!...I love you

Paige: I know I love you too...Do you have to make up during your break?

Glen: No I'm not working tomorrow at magic school...that's my make up

Paige:(moans)you're going to leave me with those monsters.

Glen: Hey you did it without me for a year so I'm sure you can handle the kids

Paige: not the kids the staff(Glen laughs. lays on his chest)I really missed you

Glen: I know...I want to thank you for being strong these past couple of weeks.

Paige: I could've been more understanding

Glen: No I understand where you were coming from. I mean if you were in my shoes(Paige kisses him shutting him up)

Paige: good night Glen(kisses his neck and lays on his chest)

Glen: night(holds her closer and lays on her head)are you really trying to go to sleep its been two long weeks(Paige snores)Paige(takes her hands off of him so she falls on her back)Paige are you asleep?(leans over top of her face)Paige(Paige pops up connecting her lips with his and flips him over so she's on top)mm(puts the cover over them)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

A week later it's Christmas, Prue walks up stairs and goes to the bathroom door and pounds on it. She puts her hand on her hip

Paige:(yells)What?

Prue: come on I have to go

Paige: Prue I'm kind of cleaning myself

Prue: for an hour Paige! Glen will be here any minute and so will Lily and Al I got go...so come on.

Paige: Ok I'm almost done and(sweetly)Glen is actually here

Prue: oh(smiles and looks down)(slyly)Hi Glen

Glen: Hi

Prue:(smiles)how are you?

Glen:(embarrassed)pretty good thanks

Prue: so you're having a good Christmas so far?

Paige:(quickly yells)Prue I will be out in a minute

Prue: no rush I believe Piper's bathroom door just opened(sweetly)please be fully dressed by the time of dinner thank you(rushes off with a smile still playing on her face. As she enters the room Andy sweeps her up in his arms)whoa

Andy: Hey Prue where you going?

Prue: to pee so please let me go(gives him a kiss)I'll be right back(pulls away and rushes past him)(calls)comb your hair(Andy smiles and rolls his eyes)

Andy:(yells)you sound like my mom(the door bell rings)that would be her now(walks past and knocks on the bathroom door)Paige Glen would you come on? I know you've been in there for two hours now(walks downstairs)

Paige:(yells)it's been three thank you(the bathroom door opens and Paige is wearing a red shirt and white pants. Her hair is in curls. Glen is wearing black pants and red shirt)

Glen: I feel like I'm meeting your parents.

Paige: Don't worry(gives him a kiss)all you have to do is please me tonight not them and believe me you're half way on that(he smiles a little)ok lets get this dinner over with and make Prue very happy. For Prue

Glen: for Prue(takes her hand)

Paige: I'm so happy you have this week off I don't think I could do this without you Glen(they walk downstairs)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Everyone sits at the table in the sitting(Andy, Prue, Paige, Glen, Phoebe, Jason, Piper, Leo, Al, Lily, Darryl, Shelia, little Darryl(9) and Victor)The sisters expanded the table so everyone could sit there and eat. The boys are sitting at the kiddy table next to the window and near Leo. Everyone is talking and laughing; while enjoying each other's company and food.

Phoebe: So are you nervous about the big day Andy? It's in two days and this is the last night you get to spend with Prue as just Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell.

Andy: I'm a cop I'm never nervous(Prue smiles and sips her wine)

Lily: Andrew you sound just like your father. PLEASE stop it(Everyone laugh)

Al: Very funny Lils

Piper: So where are you staying at tomorrow night?

Darryl: Best man's house of course.

Andy: Shelia is that ok with you?

Shelia: It's ok but this is the last time...when you get married Prue better not be kicking you out to come to our house.

Prue: never! I'll just kick or throw him out onto the couch(everyone laughs)

Al:(thinking)she's prefect for him...she's just like Lils

Victor: So where are you planning to go on your honeymoon?

Andy: We don't know yet...I mean I could just orb us anywhere.

Prue: true but I want to do it the normal way.

Andy: ok we'll do it normal but we have to choose a place first(takes Prues hand)

Prue: It'll definitely be after Phoebe's little surprise makes it's appearance(Phoebe smiles and rubs her stomach)and before Piper's. Because no way I'm missing any of my sister's babies births.

Piper: wow if that wasn't a tongue twister

Lily: Speaking of babies when are you going to give me some grandchildren?

Prue: about 5years in the future...I want time to be the two of us...just Andy and Prue.

Andy: I want what ever she wants

Victor: good answer(they laugh)

Al: always agree or you'll never here the end of it(Lily hits him)

Lily: SO Paige when are you and Glen going to get married?(Paige and Glen become quiet as everyone look at them)

Al: Lily stop being nosy...you don't have to answer that Sweetheart

Lily: Paige is like my daughter too and I want her to be happy. She's not getting any younger.

Andy: She's 26 ma

Lily: and your 30 so what?

Andy: proves she has plenty of time

Paige: it's ok Andy(to Lily)we don't know...we just started dating again

Lily: So it's on and off. Do you break up for bad purposes?

Glen/Paige: no

Paige: We just needed breaks back then

Lily: so if you keep coming back to each other then that means you are meant to be together right.

Al: Lily-Ann please….stifle(they laugh)

Lily:(snaps)you stifle! I want all of my girls to be happy and married and want them to start a families. I'm half way there, now Phoebe(that's when the room freezes and everyone is still except Glen. Rupert orbs in)

Rupert: Are you going to tell Paige soon?

Glen: I'm working on it jeez…

Rupert: You're changing fast Glen...if you want to stay...

Glen: I don't need you anymore

Rupert: What?

Glen: I can handle this myself

Rupert: Glen if you do this you can never see Paige again. What don't you understand?

Glen: You can try to keep me away but I'm not going anywhere. She's mines and no one is going to take me away from her or her away from me. Now get out I'm trying to enjoy dinner with the family.(they sit in silence)

Rupert: Glen here(gives him pill)this won't get you far and you won't make it to next year with this but still I want you to have it. Take care Glen I hope you find away to tell Paige. I won't tell the elders...not until the New Year.

Glen: thanks…but why are you doing this?

Rupert: I know where you're coming from. The elders took me away from my love and I don't want that to happen to you. Be carful because when they find out your not coming they are going to hit hard. They are going to take you away from her forever. You don't want to put her through that.

Glen: I know

Rupert: I better go good luck Glen

Glen: good luck to you too Rue(Rupert orbs out as the room unfreezes. Puts the pills in his pocket)

Lily: When are you and Jason getting married ?

Victor: You are being annoying Lily(Glen blanks them out and thinks to himself. Paige notices Glen is quiet and whispers in his ear)

Paige: Are you ok?(Glen looks at her)

Glen:(lowly)yeah thinking

Paige:(lowly)about?

Glen:(lowly)about how much I love you

Paige:(confused)I love you too(Glen turns back to the conversation. Stares at him before turning back to the conversation herself. Prue sees all of this and stares at them. Then turns back to the conversation)

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

The next night Prue walks Andy to the door and opens it. Andy turns to her and smiles.

Andy: Well I better get going because(looks at his watch)in one more minute I'm not supposed to be looking at my bride to be...that will be officially bad luck(looks at her)

Prue: Andy stop wasting time and kiss me already...because I won't get to kiss you until three O'clock tomorrow afternoon(Andy smiles bigger and kisses her)

Andy: You're right(kisses)what(kisses)was(kisses)I(kisses)thinking(kisses her longer and pulls away and Prue now smiles)

Prue: I don't know...you can be an idiot sometimes(they go to kiss again when the clock chimes and Andy disappears)Andy(Piper walks in)Andy(closes the door and looks)Andy?

Piper: Sorry sis(Prue looks Piper)We put a spell on him to keep him away from you all wedding day until the wedding its self and it's officially your wedding day(Paige walks in with champagne and Phoebe throws sparkles over Prue and Piper)

Prue:(laughs)hey(Piper laughs as Paige smirks shaking her head)

Phoebe: Happy Wedding Day Big Sis!

Prue: you guys have really been surprising me lately(takes the sparkles off her head)wine?

Paige: apple cider(Serves the drinks then puts the tray down)and the Andy disappearing thing was not my idea nor the sparkles.

Phoebe: nope she wasn't in the wedding spirit(Paige glares at her)

Piper: Are you sure this is Apple Cider because Phoebe and I...

Paige: yes I'm sure…jeez why would I endanger the babies and you guys? I'm not that much of a witch(Prue smirks at her sister before yawning)

Piper: ok-ok to Prue may she have a beautiful wedding today. May nothing mess it up

Phoebe: and may I not go into labor(Prue winks at Phoebe and rubs her stomach)

Paige: and may no demons attack

Piper: already said that

Paige: fine may she and Andy get married tomorrow and stay together for forever

Piper: I already said that too

Paige: you said have a beautiful wedding and nothing about long marriage.

Piper:(looks at Prue and happily says)I attended it that way

Prue: thank you Paige(stops the fight)thank you guys!

Phoebe: to Prue and Andy

Piper/Paige: To Prue and Andy(they hold up their glass and click them. They sip)

Paige: mm ok(takes the bottle)I'm going to be bed

Phoebe: with a whole bottle of apple cider?

Paige: Yes I don't drink wine remember?

Piper: Yes but why do you need cider?

Phoebe: To have her own private party I'm guessing?(Paige smirks innocently)

Piper:(outraged)Paige!

Paige: what I can see him I'm not the one getting married in 15hours(goes up some steps)you should really get to bed Prue because your due to be up in six hours. Night(rushes up the stairs)

Piper: like a teenager

Phoebe: get use to it because when I have this baby you'll be having a another teen at least a part time one(drinks her cider then puts it down)come on miss lady bed time

Prue: ok(drinks down her cider and Piper follows. They put the glass on the tray)come Piper it's time for you to go to sleep too

Piper: but the glasses

Phoebe: well get it later...don't worry

Piper: let me just(they grab her arm a it orbs out)ok come on(they link arms and Prue turns off the sitting and foyer light with her powers)for once Paige was right about the bed thing(they head up the stairs)

Prue: will you too ever stop butting heads?

Piper: Yes when she realizes that I'm always right when it comes to our arguments.

Prue: ok then that's a never(Phoebe laughs)but can you two behave for my wedding day?

Piper: oh we've never gotten that bad but I promise we will behave(they disappear up the steps listening to Piper ramble)(laughs)I can't believe your finally getting married to Andy.

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

5:45am in Piper's room, Piper is groaning while twirling around in her maid of honor's dress. It's Lavender and made out of silk and cotton. The dress is in Taffeta wrap(crosses over to the other part)dress and its short sleeves. In the middle which is her hips she has a lily sash(ridden). It's supposed to be around her hips but its on her stomach. That's why she is moaning. She moans again and Leo now wakes up.

Piper: how can I gain 5pounds around the waist in two days?

Leo:(moans)Piper what are you doing up?

Piper: I have to get Prue up in 14minutes...so to pass time by I tried on my maid of honor's dress and I look like a cow...a big purple cow. I mean at least I don't look like a cinnamon roll like Phoebe and Paige(Leo gets up and smiles)they're wearing berry and cinnamon(Leo holds her)

Leo: Piper you look beautiful

Piper: Yeah right(Leo lays on her shoulder and rubs her stomach)

Leo: I'm serious how could you think your not?

Piper: Leo I'm 2hundred pounds the biggest I've ever been...why do you think I feel this way?

Leo: it's not like your fat it's just the baby making you this way

Piper: that's another thing our baby is huge

Leo: Piper the doctor said she

Piper: or he

Leo/Piper: is 2pounds

Piper: I know I know…so it must be me who gained the 30.

Leo: Honey(sighs)never mind(pulls away)how about you go lay back down. I know Phoebe is a sleep and Paige will wake Prue(Piper clothes turns back into her PJ's)

Piper:(laughs)are you kidding me Paige wake Prue? Paige can sleep through a fire. No I have her you go back to sleep(pushes Leo on the bed)Breakfast will be ready in an hour(walks out)

Leo: Piper wait come back(when he doesn't get an answer he sighs)stubborn

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Piper walks in the room is surprised to see the room filled with teddy bears and flowers. Piper looks around and sees Paige by the window

Piper:(whispers)what are you doing here?

Paige: I live here and I'm here to wake Prue

Piper: mm(laughs)Glen wake you?

Paige: no I did thank you and Glen's gone so ha

Piper: mm look Prue doesn't want us to argue on her wedding day.

Paige: good idea so don't start anything with me.

Piper: me?(swallows hard and clears her throat)lets just wake Prue so you can run back to Glen.

Paige: He's not here and I am making a bubble bath for Prue.

Piper: whatever(they go over to Prue)

Paige: You know your more of a pain now that your'e pregnant?

Piper: mm I was thinking the same about you.

Prue:(moans)this is a nice way to wake up on my wedding day...one sister bricking in left ear an the other doing the same in my right. You would think you would whisper while doing it so you wouldn't wake your big sister up(opens her eyes and sits up)

Paige:(mumbles)morning

Piper: good morning

Prue: morning(pulls her sisters down to her and holds them)stop butting heads please or you're both staying home(Paige smiles)

Paige: ok

Piper: ok

Prue:(softly)ok...oh my god

Piper: What?

Prue: my room(lets go and stands up on the bed. Piper holds up her hands as to try to catch Prue if she falls)did you do this?

Piper: nope

Paige: me neither I came to wake you up and found it(reaches over and takes a card)it's from Andy. He left very nasty card(Prue turns to her and snatches the card)

Prue: thank you(Paige laughs)

Piper: ok I'm going to start breakfast

Phoebe: no need(they at the door and Phoebe stands there)Jason ordered breakfast and went to pick it up. So Piper go get some sleep. I'll join you because if we don't we will fall asleep going down the aisle.

Prue: and I don't need that stress(puts the card in her pajama pants)

Phoebe: come on you(walks in and pulls Piper up)sleep in my room...Jason's will wake us up last to eat so more sleep for us

Prue: night night you two(they walk out. Looks at Paige)you going to bed?

Paige: nope I'm setting the table and I told Piper I'm making you a bubble bath but I already did so come on before it gets cold(stands up and helps Prue down)I put your favorite fragrance in there.

Prue: and what is that?

Paige: you'll see

Prue: Paige I can't wait for you to get married...I'm going to spoil you as much as you have been spoiling me these past couple of months and you bought Andy back(sighs)Thank you Paige from the bottom of my heart thank you so much(Paige smiles)

Paige: Your welcome and don't get use to this I'm just trying to out do Piper.

Prue:(laughs)I'm not...I love you Paigey

Paige: I love you too(Prue hugs her. Closes her eyes and holds her back. Prue rubs Paige's head. They stand there for a minute before pulling away)Prue(they walk towards the door)

Prue: hmm?

Paige: I want you to take the best pictures for my wedding.

Prue: You don't have to worry about that. So you and Glen are talking about marriage?

Paige: sometimes(walks out)we talked about it last night

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At Darryl's house Andy is knocked out on the couch. Little Darryl walks in and looks at him. He smiles and grabs a can of shaving cream off the computer desk. He walks over to Andy and slowly puts it on his chine. Darryl walks in and sees his son. Darryl sighs

Darryl: DJ(DJ jumps and turns to his father)what are you doing to your dead god father?

DJ: He pranked me last night...so I'm getting him back(Andy snores louder)

Darryl: go get some breakfast son

DJ: but I want to see his face

Darryl: Darryl

DJ: fine do you want me to make his?

Darryl: Ye(looks at him and sees an evil smile)wait no now go on(DJ leaves the room)Andy man wake up(Andy snores louder)god he wakes up for an emergency but not his own wedding. Andrew wake up(hits his foot and Andy shoots up. Darryl laughs at Andy's face)(thinking)that's my boy.

Andy: What?

Darryl: it's your wedding day

Andy: mm(rubs his eyes as Sheila walks in and jumps a little. She stares at him)morning She

Sheila: morning Andy uh...

Darryl: you still tired?

Andy: Yeah I woke up at two to give Prue something without her knowing. But when I orbed in there I was automatically blindfolded. Her sisters put a spell on me. Sheila why are you looking at me like that?

Darryl: That's her are you hungry look she gives it to Me and DJ(looks at Sheila when he says that and receives a nod)all the time

Shelia: Yes Andy what would you like?

Andy: I would like to cook you breakfast Sheila for being here for me and all(gets up)

Sheila: awe Andy you don't have too...Darryl that was sweet I'm going to tell him

Andy: tell me what?

Sheila: you have shaving cream on your face(gets a paper towel)little Darryl got you(Andy gives Darryl a look as he shrugs. Walks over and wipes his face)I'll ground him don't worry and I will have a hot plate for you in 34minutes(kisses his head and walks out)

Andy: What kind of best man are you? and you didn't even tell me!

Darryl: I was going to tell you Sheila just beat me too it

Andy: well I have a bone to pick with your son(walks in the kitchen)

Darryl: ok just don't break him

DJ: Ah uncle Andy quit it(laughs)

Darryl: that means no tickling to death neither(walks in the kitchen)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

It's an hour before the wedding and Prue walks out of the changing room. Paige, Phoebe and Piper who are in their dresses gasps. Prue is wearing the dress of her dreams and her hair is in a side part and the curls are piled up on the top of her head making a curly bun. She has a crown on top.

Phoebe: you look more beautiful then the day at the shop(Prue smiles then paces)

Piper: honey you nervous?

Prue: Very I wish mommy was here or Grams at least

Paige: You at least have us...so is it the place that's making you nervous ?

Prue: no I think the grand Chenery Place is an awesome place(it is a real place you can looked it up. In order to know what it looks like you must go to the website and pick front and stairs. They're two different box and you can find them under garden tour)

Phoebe: you don't think your hair is prefect because it is(Shelia walks in who's the third bridesmaid)

Sheila: oh Prue you look so beautiful and your hair

Prue: thanks Sheila and thanks for doing my hair

Phoebe: it was nice how you complemented yourself.

Sheila: well you know you have do that once in awhile(sits next to Phoebe who laughs)You should see Andy he looks very handsome in his tux. And he was pacing around the room just like you are. Are you sure your not married already?(Prue stops pacing)

Prue: what do you mean?

Sheila: When you've been married for a long time you seem to do the same thing as your husbands does and vis versa.

Phoebe: see Prue we've been telling you that for years(Prue sits down)

Shelia: What's up Prue?

Prue: I just can't believe this is finally happening. I've been wanting this since I was little and now that's it's here I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous right now I feel like astral out of my body and going some where else.

Sheila: oh please don't do that...my friend did that both times she got married and each time we found her at the same place and she was always fifteen minutes late. Besides that's two dramatic for even you Prue...it's so "Run Away Bride"

Prue: mm and I wouldn't do that to Andy anyways he doesn't deserve that(there's a knock on the door)who is it?

Victor: Daddy can I come in?

Prue: No not yet...I'm not finished getting dressed.

Phoebe:(months)Prue

Prue: Come back five minutes before it's time to walk me down.

Victor: ok(they hear him walk away)

Paige: What was that?

Prue: I don't want him to give me any speech that will make me cry or anything.(Piper smiles)I still don't forgive him for walking out on us and I'm so nervous I might tell him never mind I don't want you to walk me down.

Piper: god you are a nervous wreak(a swirl of light appear and there stands Patty)

Patty: Just like you were Piper(Patty walks over and pulls Prue up)and I was. Prue you are one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen(kisses her head)

Prue:(softly)thanks mom

Patty: and the hair(looks at Sheila)has your name all over it on it Sheila it's beautiful

Sheila: thanks Patty how did you know?

Patty: it's the reason we won when we did that bride's games. So I knew you did it(looks at Prue)honey its ok to be nervous we all were. But when you are standing in the middle of that alter with Andy it will all go away and all you will see is him and yourself; no one else. Then you will get nervous about being a wife and if your going to be a good one. Andy will have the same feelings. But over the years I have watched you guys and I can tell you that you're ready. Everything will be fine...you're doing the right thing. I am so proud of you baby. This is one of the many things that made me happy that you're my daughter or no one else's.

Prue:(crying)oh god your doing what I didn't want dad to make me do(Patty smiles, holds her and kisses her head)

Patty: Its going to be fine baby(holds her a little while longer before pulling away)

Paige: mommy(rushes over to Patty and hugs her)

Patty:(smiles)hi sweetie(pulls away)you look very beautiful.

Paige: thank you

Patty: how are my two mothers to be?(walks over and kisses their heads)

Phoebe: ready to blow any day now(rubs her stomach)

Piper: not sleepy like usually

Prue: Paige make up

Paige: mm(goes over to the dressing table where Prue sits down)we should try put the eye liner that doesn't smear.

Patty: it'll be all worth it when you hold those grand babies of mines.

Sheila: Are you staying for the wedding?

Patty: I'm not...to many people know I'm dead. I don't want to put an aging spell on myself that is personal gain. Besides the elders said I could only come down here to calm my daughter down.

Phoebe: awe mom I wish you could stay

Patty: I wish I could to honey but I will see you before you go off to your wedding night missy(Prue smiles and turns to her mother now that Paige is finished)ok I must go

Piper: already?

Patty: yes already(kisses Piper, Phoebe then Sheila)but I will see you as soon as the those grand babies of mines are born. I'll be here for the wiccaning. I love you

Piper/ Phoebe: love you too

Sheila: wiccaning?

Paige: I'll tell you about it later(goes over to Patty and hugs her)bye mom

Patty: bye(softly)I know you feel something is wrong with Glen. Paige follow your instincts he needs you more then ever now. Only you can help him and keep it together never give up on him and in time you will be alright(pulls away and Paige gives her a specious look. Eyes fall solemnly and she gives her a weak smile)I love you baby

Paige: I love you too(Patty kisses her head then moves to Prue who stands up)

Patty: honey I'm going be watching you up there and you have my blessing even Grams.

Prue: wow that's a surprise(Patty chuckles)

Patty: good luck and everything will go well I promise...I love you

Prue: I love you too(Patty looks at her daughters one last time before disappearing in the same lights she appeared in. Leaving the sisters and Sheila to sit or stand there in silence)

Sheila: that never stops to surprising me(they look at her and laugh. There's another knock on the door)

Prue: Yeah

Victor: It's daddy the wedding march starts in five minutes are you ready?(Sheila stands)

Prue: Yes(smiles)ok girls(picks up her flowers as Sheila and Paige help Phoebe and Piper stand up)it's show time(Sheila opens the door and Victor walks in taking Prue's arm)

Victor: Prue you look gorgeous.

Prue: that's a new one...no ones called me that today.

Victor: all of you do(smiles)I can't believe my little girl my first born is getting married. It was just like yesterday(stops himself)now that I have you again I don't want to let you go.

Prue: don't worry dad you did it(he sighs)before but this time I will make sure you won't miss out on anything when I become Mrs. Prue Trudeau(smirks)I promise

Victor:(smiles)I'll leave you to that(kisses her head and they hear music)

Paige: we better get to the door and you to the front Piper.

Piper: Yeah come on(they walk out with Victor and Prue behind them)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Prue and Victor stand at the top of a marble stair case. When the wedding march starts

Prue: ok lets get this over with so I can get my man(Victor smiles and they walk down the stairs. At the end they meet a foyer with a center piece. Two gentle men at the end open the door for Prue and Victor. A white carpet leads them towards a alter where the minister and Andy stands(with a smile on his face). Victor and Prue walk in the garden and Prue looks around in amazement. The garden is full of white roses. In the middle and close to the alter is a fountain filled with lily's and jasmine. In the corner of the garden is the food with a Cinnamon and Lily color scheme. On the other side of the garden is a tent with a dance floor, tables and chairs. Everyone stands up when they see Prue walking down. Prue looks away from all the things in the garden and moves to Andy whose still smiling. Prue smiles back at him then looks at her sisters and Sheila who is standing at the alter where she should be standing. Darryl and Glen, Leo and Jason stand next to Andy. When they reach the alter Victor kisses Prue's cheek and lets go of her arm)

Victor: take good care of her

Andy: I'll never stop(Victor nods and sits with his grandsons who are sitting with Al and Lily. Prue and Andy step closer to the minster and face each other. Doves fall past them)

Minster: _Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Prue and Andy a very important moment in their lives. In the years that they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife._ _"Who supports this couple in their marriage?"_

Victor: Her sisters and I do

Lily: and so do we

_Minster: very well Andy please recite the vows you have made._

Andy: I Andy, take you Prue to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.(Piper wipes her eyes)

Minster_: Prue please recite your vows_(Phoebe makes a face and holds her stomach. She looks at Jason who sees her)

Prue: I, Prue, take you, Andy, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

Minster: _the rings please_(Piper gives Prue the ring and Darryl gives Andy his)Prue

Prue: This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours(slips a white gold band on his finger)

Andy: This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours(puts a regular 14k band on her finger then slips a diamond band with five rows of diamonds. Its white gold with yellow gold trellis. Prue now starts crying at the sight of it and the thought Andy will soon be her's. Jason stands and Phoebe shakes no as her face turns sour)

Minster:_ "By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married and husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"_(Andy smiles and kisses Prue. Prue holds him and makes the kiss more passionate. Lily smiles at Al and holds him. Prue pulls away and smiles)_"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau"_ (Everyone claps and Phoebe groans loudly and falls a little)

Jason: Phoebe(everyone turns to Phoebe as Jason gets up quickly and grabs her before she falls)

Prue: Phoebe!(drops her flowers and her and Andy go over to her)honey are you ok?(Jason picks her up)

Phoebe: I think it's time(Jason moves through the crowd. Prue's right beside him holding up her dress so she won't trip. Andy's behind her. Paige, Piper, Leo, the boys and Glen follow behind them. Sheila grabs little Darryl and Darryl they follow. Lily gets on the mic)

Prue: Phoebe ok breathe!

Phoebe:(groans)I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your wedding Prue.

Prue: no-no honey it's ok at least we got through the ceremony and we're married. We don't need a reception.

Phoebe: but I had one...I'm sorry it was going to be beautiful

Prue: it's ok honey really it is...how about you tell me about it on the way to the hospital? Since I don't know anything about my reception.

Lily: Sorry but you may stay or leave but the rest of the wedding is off. Thanks for coming(rushes off the stage and her and Victor follows)

Al: I guess I'll stay and show everyone out(stands up)ok there's an exit to the right and left

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

We go to the hospital room where Phoebe is sitting in bed doing a puzzle. There's a knock on her door and Prue walks in now wearing jeans and green sweater. Andy walks in with jeans on also with a gray sweater. The rest of the family are in other clothes. Sheila walks in with a bottle of grape juice and Darryl has cake. They boys bring flowers

Prue: Phoebe(walks over and hugs her)I am so happy your ok(The boys put the flowers down)

Lily: We all are honey(Prue pulls away)

Phoebe: thanks(Andy hugs her)I'm sorry Andy

Andy: don't even worry about it at least we got married before the baby decided to have some fun(pulls away)I'm just happy your ok.

Phoebe: Yeah(Jason walks over to her and holds her)

Andy: and at least it wasn't from a demon

Phoebe: speaking of...No one called Cole did they?

Piper: No

Phoebe: good I don't think I could face him not yet at least but I will tell him.

Paige: What did the doctor say?

Phoebe: Brixton hicks

Lily: oh I hated those Andy gave them to me all the time...every first week of the month before he was born. I couldn't wait to get his hinny out of me.

Andy: thanks for that ma

Phoebe: You guys that service was really good

Andy: Yeah I think it was(holds Prue. Prue turns her head. Bends his head down and they kiss. They stare in each other's eyes. Everyone smiles)

Jason: so um what's with the cake and bottle of Grape juice

Al: All that I could save and sneak into the hospital(Prue and Andy look at Phoebe)

Paige: we wanted the boys to be able to toast with us also.

Piper: We decided(sits on the bed)to have the reception here.

Prue: I didn't want to leave my sister out of it

Andy: Especially if she put so much into this wedding(Paige closes the door and orbs an boom box in the room)ok lets get started(Phoebe moves over and Piper lays back)Piper you're the maid of honor(Lily turns on her camera and starts filming)

Piper: Fine...here's how I would've started _"If I could have everyone's attention, I promise not to take too long - I know there are many others who would like to toast as well . For those who don't know me, my name is Piper. Please feel free to say hello and call me by my full name later on._(Everyone laughs a little. Prue shakes her head and smiles)_ It gives me special pleasure to be here at the wedding of my good friends Prue and Andy because I was introduced to them as a baby and have known them for many years as you could guess. Prue, it's an absolute honor for me to be your Maid of Honor today. You're a great sister and great friend. On behalf of the bridesmaids and myself I just want to say how beautiful and radiant you look_.(Prue's eyes water as does Piper's)_I wish you the best and I want you to have the most wonderful years with each other like I have with my husband. I love you two"_

Andy: We love you too(Prue blows Piper a kiss)Victor you should've went first sorry

Victor: it's ok it gave me time to practice my speech. "_I would like to welcome everyone for coming to my daughter hospital room to have my daughters reception_(they laugh)_thanks for coming to celebrate with us the wedding of my daughter, my first born. When she was born I knew she was the strongest and I knew she would be just fine. But, when that Andy came around I knew I was in a run for my princess because other than me he was one of her favorite men._(Prue looks up at Andy again who winks)_I have to admit that I couldn't have lost to a better man. You are something special to Prue Andy. Don't ever let her go and I know you two will make it through anything. Both of you never give up on each other or your going to have me to deal with_(they laugh and look at Victor)_Here's my spell to you, and yes I wrote it_(Phoebe smiles)What?

Phoebe: nothing go a head daddy(Paige laughs a little and holds Glen)

Victor:_ "May your troubles be less, and blessings be more, and nothing but happiness come through your door"_(Prue covers her mouth then smiles)sucks?

Prue: no daddy that was sweet

Victor:(smiles)_"to my darling daughter and son in law may you live as long as you want and not want as long as you live. I love the both of you"._

Prue: Daddy we love you too

Andy: ok Darryl lets hear it(Glen lets go of Paige and starts to serve the drinks)

Darryl: You saved the best for last(they laugh_)"I'd just like to say a few words. My name is Darryl, and I have the great fortune of being both a great friend of the bride and groom – and the best man as well. I would just like to say being friends with Andy isn't easy. He is always running off to protect someone but I guess that's what made us good friends. I'm saying this because I'm the sane one and it's nice to have a crazy friend to keep you balanced_(they laugh again)_what I'm trying to say is that it's nice to know I have my other side back and we can finish what we started a long time ago(_Glen starts passing out the drink. When Andy gets his he holds up his drinks)_Now let me give you some advice for the honey moon._ "_A honeymoon should be like a table four bare legs and no drawers"(_Andy starts laughing and Prue blushes. Everyone else laughs except Piper)

Sheila: Darryl the kids!(Glen hits Darryl in the arm)

Darryl: sorry(looks at Piper)but they don't know what I'm talking about. _Anyhow here's another piece of advice "To the groom early in your marriage you will find it difficult to get last word in any discussion. With time, though, you will learn how to always get the last two words in the discussion. Just make sure the words are "yes dear"_(they laugh)

Victor: Yeah or you'll know what it feels like to sleep on the front porch or the couch if your lucky.

Leo: and you don't want that believe me(looks at Piper who smiles)

Andy:(laughs)thanks I'll take that to mind(Leo picks up Chris)

Darryl: _My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will deepen and grow, that years from now you look back on this, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least(holds up his glass and grabs Sheila. They follow)To Andy and Prue we wish you the most wonderful times together_(they all click glasses then sip. Prue and Andy kiss each other longer)

Wyatt: gross(They pull away and peck each other)can you cut the cake now?

Piper: Wyatt patience(Leo puts Chris down)

Prue: that's what he's been doing all day. Come on Andy(they go over to the cake. Paige grabs Prue's camera and gets ready to take pictures. Prue and Andy hold the knife together and Paige snaps a picture. They cut it and put the cake on the plate and Paige snaps another. They feed it to each other(stuff it in their mouth more like it)Paige snaps another. They laugh)(laughs)ok boys here you go(cuts them cake and gives it to them)I want to thank you guys for coming.

Andy: and thanks for paying for the wedding(Victor nods)

Prue: it means a lot to us and we love each(touches DJ's cheek)and every one of you very much(touches Chris then Wyatt's cheek)and I couldn't see my life without any of you. Thanks for us supporting us and whenever you need me you can always count on me to be there. Like you have for me. Thank you(Lily shoves the camera to Al and goes over and hugs)

Lily: don't thank us honey you marring Andy is good enough for me. We're the one's thankful(pulls away and kisses Prue's cheek)

Darryl: lets get this party started then(turns on the radio and everyone starts talking or dancing. Andy twirls Prue and they start dancing. Victor takes the camera)

Victor: go show how them it's done Al(Al snatches up Lily and they start dancing. Films them)

Paige:(to Glen)you want to dance?

Glen: um actually I'm not feeling well

Paige: What-What's wrong?

Glen: stomach ache I got go

Paige: Do you want me to...

Glen: no-no you have fun(gives her a kiss)I'll call you if I need you promise(gives her another kiss)tell them I said bye and have a good honeymoon ok?(slips out of the room leaving Paige puzzled)

Wyatt: aunt Paige dance with me?(Paige looks down at him and smiles)

Paige: of course(takes his hands and they start moving around. Looks back at the door sadly then at Wyatt with a smile)

Continue...

We go outside the door where Glen leans against the wall sweating. Glen takes in a breath and pulls up his sleeve showing three chevrons. Glen moans quietly, looks around before shimmering out.

Truelove:)Truelove:)True:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

It is now new years eve and Phoebe is stuck on bed rest and she's hating it. She told Cole of her accident had and he went off. He was going to ask the court to make sure she stays on bed rest if she didn't do it willingly. So instead of getting the law involved because she thought it was stupid to put more stress on her and she was going to do it anyways. She decided to stay in her room all day long but leaves when she wants to go to the bathroom. Jason stays by her side and is working from her house. But Jason has went to pick up Janny so she could stay with Phoebe also. We go inside Phoebe room where she rubs her stomach sitting there all alone. Paige walks in with black pants and a sexy green shirt on. Phoebe looks at her

Phoebe: wow where are you going?

Paige: Dinner with Glen

Phoebe: you got a hold of him?

Paige: Yeah and he didn't sound so good. He told me to come tonight because he has to tell me something.

Phoebe: well he owes you some sort of explanation for disappearing

Paige: Yeah especially if I know the elders didn't have him. Besides I want to talk to him I think something is really bothering him.

Phoebe: How so?

Paige: His been acting weird...I mean other then the past three days he's been constantly telling me he loves me eleven times a day.

Phoebe: that's sweet not weird I get told that 30times a day by Jason.

Paige: ok but it's something about the way he says it...it just really scares me.

Phoebe: Paige come here(before Paige can sit down Janny sprints in the room and jumps on the bed)oh(Janny hugs her)Janny

Janny: I am so happy your ok. I had to finish my homework and I tired to get here but Jason didn't pick me up and I couldn't just disappear(whispers)with Seth(Jason walks in)

Jason: Who?

Janny: nothing?

Phoebe: it's ok you school education is a little more important

Paige: Well I better get going?

Phoebe: Paige wait...

Paige: I'll tell you about it later(smiles)happy new years eve everybody

Janny: you too(Paige dissolves in white lights)so cool. Hey Phoebe want me to show you my new dance moves(gets off the bed and starts shaking her hips)

Jason: Janet please

Phoebe: its ok I have to learn it sooner or later...especially if we go out I'll have all the latest moves. I don't want to be one of those non hip mothers

Janny: and then you move your arms side ways...this is known all over Europe. I went for Christmas with my parents. That's when I forgot about the homework. Jason come dance with me(grabs him and starts shaking his waist)

Jason: Janet(Phoebe laughs)God why do you have to bring your little Janet party?

Janny: because Phoebe was bored(takes his hand and moves around. Phoebe keeps on laughing before she holds her stomach)Phoebe why did you stop laughing?

Phoebe: You didn't only bring the party to me but to someone else(they look at her)its show time.

Janny: awe Phoebe(walks over to her and helps her sit up)

Jason: Are you sure?(goes over and they look at the floor when the here a splash)

Janny: um I think so because I'm sure that's not pee. I hope that's not pee because these are my favorite shoes.

Phoebe:(grimaces)sorry(Jason helps her up)call Cole and tell him to meet us at the hospital.

Janny: who's Cole?

Jason: her ex and the father of the baby

Phoebe: ow(bubbles over)we gotta go

Jason:(calls)Prue Piper...hold her up(Janny takes a hold of Phoebe's hand as she breaths in and out. Rushes to the closet and grabs a bag. Takes a hold of Phoebe again)come on(they help Phoebe out)

Janny: Your doing good Phoebe(Phoebe holds on tightly to Jason's shirt)

Phoebe:(softly)Call Cole Jason

Jason: I will as soon as we get there

Phoebe: did you pack the cute outfit for the baby when he or she comes home?

Jason: Yeah I did sweetie

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: Yeah babe

Phoebe: I'm scared(Jason stops and so does Phoebe. They stare at each other)

Jason: Don't worry I'm going to be with you all the way...I'll never leave your side.

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Downstairs Andy walks in the kitchen and sees Prue standing at the window looking out of it. Andy sneaks up behind her and grabs her. Prue screams as Andy turns her to him.

Andy: Happy New Years Eve Mrs. Trudeau

Prue: oh back to you Mr. Trudeau(grabs him by the hair and they kiss)

Jason:(yells)Prue,Andy Piper(they break apart from the kiss and rush out. They met Jason, Janet and Phoebe who's breathing up and down and in and out)

Prue: Phoebe?

Jason: It's time and this time the water broke

Prue: oh Phoebe(walks over to her sister)come on(Piper orbs downstairs)

Piper: What's going on?

Jason: it's time(Piper rushes over and grabs her coat followed by Andy who grabs Prue's, his and Phoebe)

Piper:(calls)Leo watch the boys Phoebe's in labor

Leo:(calls)ok I'll get them ready and meet you at the hospital(they rush out of the house with Phoebe in the front. The door closes behind her)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

At Glen's apartment Paige is sitting in front of Glen who's eating at the dinner table. Paige stares at him as he chows down.

Paige: Glen?

Glen: hmm?

Paige: are you getting ready to propose to me?(he looks up at her)

Glen: no why?

Paige: I have a feeling there's something nerve wrecking that you have to tell me.

Glen: mm

Paige: look I know we had that argument a couple of days ago and I got hurt...

Glen: my dad James is in town...he wants me to come visit him.

Paige:(slowly)Are you going to do it?

Glen: Well(pauses)yeah I guess...why shouldn't I?

Paige: because his evil and he can turn you evil.

Glen: that's not going to happen you have to believe me...I won't turn evil.

Paige: I don't know Glen I don't want you to go...at least let me go with you.

Glen: no I need to go alone(stands up)I'm going(Paige now stands up)

Paige: Glen if you go I'll...Its over

Glen:(slowly)you'll dump me?

Paige: Yes

Glen: Wouldn't be the first time(sighs)Why are you so against this?

Paige: because I don't know what's going on with you anymore Glen. You don't talk to me anymore your hiding stuff from me and I don't like it. We never hid things from each other before; what's happening to us?

Glen: things change

Paige: Yeah and so do people you ass whole(goes to the coat wrack and grabs her coat)

Glen:(sighs)Paige(goes over to her)

Paige: "things change" that's all you have?(furiously turns to him)

Glen: you wouldn't understand!

Paige: I get it Glen I do...and all I see is arguing in my future with you and the lies. I don't want that I don't deserve that(Glen stops her)

Glen: Your right how about we just break up then(Paige stops)I've been trying so hard not hurt you Paige but I'm obviously doing it. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you to much to do that. So lets just break it off right now(She looks at him as he turns away)

Paige: Maybe we should break up(drops her coat)I'm sick of this Glen do you always have to run away from our problems. Every time we time we get to good spot you run. Glen we're not teenagers anymore we just can't keep breaking up and making up... so I'm tired it. If we're over this time we're really over it's no looking back for me. There will be no more Glen and Paige.

Glen: I'm not the only who runs Paige and I run because I'm trying to protect you.

Paige: I don't want to be protected Glen I'm over protected. Look at me Glen(he does and she now in tears)Glen your protecting me in all ways but one...your not protecting my heart(Glen closes his eyes then opens them)

Glen: Paige I'm sorry I've been horrible(goes over and hugs her. Paige doesn't hold him back and keeps crying. He lets go)(crying)I'm really sorry Paige I(grabs his hair and sits on the couch. Paige picks her coat and sits next to him. They both sit there crying)

Paige: your leaving aren't you?

Glen: I don't know...but if I do I'm not going to ask you to wait for me(lays his head on his hand. Paige takes his other hand)you should go...Phoebe's in labor(Paige phone beeps. She looks at it then at Glen)Am I right?

Paige: Yeah(stands up and puts on her coat)Glen…

Glen: happy new year Paige(they stare at each other)

Paige:(softly)you too Glen(he stands up and hugs her. This time Paige hugs him back. Glen slips a note in her pocket. Pulls away before orbing out. Glen looks at his arm and goes to his closet pulling out a bag)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Paige walks through the waiting room where Piper, Prue and Leo stand there the boys are sleeping on Andy's or Janny's lap. Prue stops leaning against the wall when Paige walks in.

Prue: Hey(Paige walks over to them)

Paige:(sniffs)hey

Prue:(whispers)you've been crying are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I'm fine(sighs)no actually I could really use a hug(instead of Prue hugging her Piper sweeps her up in her arms. Prue soon joins)I'm really scared for us. I'm trying to do what mom told me but all I see is darkness and no light at the end of the tunnel(Wyatt wakes up and looks at Paige who is now crying again)I love him so much and it's to late to tell him that.(Wyatt goes over to them)

Wyatt: aunt Paige(she pulls away from them and wipes her face)are you ok?(Paige picks him up)

Paige: Yeah honey I'm ok(Wyatt holds her. Holds him back tightly)(smiles a little)why aren't you in there with Phoebe?

Piper: because Phoebe already has her two people in there

Paige: You don't mean...

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

In Phoebe's hospital room Phoebe is pushing. On one side it's Jason and the other side it's Cole. They are both holding Phoebe's hands and legs as she pushes. Phoebe sits up and pushes again.

Dr. Conner: ok Ms. Halliwell I see the head

Phoebe: god I wish this was over(turns to Cole)Why did you do this to me?

Cole: You're the one who wanted a baby

Jason: honey concentrate and push….

Cole: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10(Phoebe lets out of breath)

Dr. Conner: come on Phoebe lets get another one(Paige pushes again)there there stop(Phoebe starts breathing and out quickly)

Phoebe: god this burns(Jason wipes her head with a towel with his other hand and Cole kisses her hand)

Dr. Conner: come on Phoebe give me a two big ones(Phoebe closes her eyes and grunts. She starts crying)come on Phoebe your almost finished...I got the shoulders and here we go(they lights blink on and off)What the hell?

Cole:(whispers to Phoebe)the babies doing that to cover up magic don't worry

Phoebe:(whispers)god I hope the baby doesn't come out looking like Belthazor(Cole laughs)stop laughing Cole it's not funny.

Jason: Who?

Phoebe:(grunts)nobody(softly)oh my god(the light turn off completely then comes back on when they hear a baby crying. Jason, Phoebe and Cole sit there waiting anxiously to see the baby)

Dr. Conner: Hey mama I would like you to say hello(holds up the baby)to your little girl. Say(looks at the clock)happy new year and hi mommy and daddy

Cole:(laughs)I got a girl(Jason laughs as Phoebe laughs and cries. The doctor lays the baby on Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe wraps her baby up and holds her)

Phoebe: hi sweetie(cries)I've been waiting for you for a long time(kisses her head)she's beautiful.

Cole: She looks just like you Phoebe

Jason: She really does(touches the babies hand and Cole touches her feet. A nurse walks over to them with a camera)thanks for filming Libby

Libby: no problem(gives Cole the camera)let me see the little one I have weigh her and stamp her little feet and hands(takes the baby from Phoebe. Cole kisses Phoebe's head)

Cole: You did great Phoebe

Phoebe:(mouths)thank you

Cole: thanks for taking care of them these past few months(Phoebe smiles surprised)

Jason: it was no problem...I loved doing it

Cole: mm(walks over to his daughter and starts filming again)

Phoebe: ugh(stops smiling)

Jason: I actually thought that it was a kind of peace offering.

Phoebe: hmm never! It will never be!

Cole:(laughs and calls)Phoebe she's "6lbs and 13oz"

Phoebe: mm a little smaller then her cousins

Jason: he's a proud daddy!

Phoebe: Yeah(leans back and Cole walks over holding the baby and the camera)

Cole: hi princess(looks at Jason)would you like to hold her?(they look at Cole)

Jason: sure(reaches over and holds her. He smiles at the baby)hi pretty angel(rocks her back and forth. The doctor walks over to them)

Dr. Conner: Who's the father?

Jason/Cole: He is/ I am

Dr. Conner: it's time for you to sign the Birth Certificate(gives the chart to Phoebe who signs the bottom and Cole signs right under hers)Do you two have a name?

Phoebe: I do Paris Crystal Halliwell Turner(looks at Cole)What do you think?

Cole: Why can't you just break the P tradition and name her Crystal Paris Halliwell Turner?

Phoebe:(snaps)Cole!(Jason quickly gives the baby to Phoebe calming her down)

Cole: ok I like it...I love it

Dr. Conner: ok(takes the board and puts her name in)beautiful name. I'll come back to check on things later

Phoebe: thanks doctor(the nurse and doctor leave the room. The baby starts crying)oh it's ok shh. She must be hungry(pulls down her gown and starts breast feeding baby Paris)oh yeah she was hungry. Yeah your hungry and haven't eaten since(looks over at the clock)three O'clock yesterday.

Jason: Yesterday? It is January the 1st

Cole: She was officially born on New Years Day...at 12:00am that's what the certificate said.

Phoebe: You truly are baby new years huh?(kisses the baby)I love you so much

Jason: I'll go get your sisters(Phoebe nods and he leaves. He turns back to them and sees Cole rubbing the babies head and Phoebe kissing her baby. Phoebe looks up and smiles. He smiles back and leaves)

Cole: She's so beautiful...you did a good job Phoebe(she looks at him)

Phoebe: even though I hated you for making me pregnant...and in your way of choice. I want to thank you for giving me this gift. I don't know what life would be like without her. I couldn't see my life without her. Even though I've had her for about five minutes.

Cole: me neither(Phoebe smiles and looks at Paris. Looks at Paris also)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Jason walks in the waiting room where everyone stands up

Prue: Jason the lights went out...

Jason: Yes that was your niece's doing

Piper:(shrikes)Niece!

Jason: Paris Crystal Haillwell Turner..."6lb and 13oz"(they sisters jump and down)and she was officially born on news year day(Prue hugs him)would you like to see her?

Piper: of course(Jason pulls away from Prue and leads them to the room)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

They walk in the room and see Phoebe rocking the baby. Phoebe looks up and smiles. Prue smile grows bigger and the sisters go over to her.

Piper: oh Phoebe she's gorgeous(Cole moves at the way and Piper sits down)

Prue: she looks just like you when you where a baby.

Paige: she's a looker alright...we're going have a lot of boys on our porch in the future(touches Phoebe's arm and Phoebe smiles disappears)what?

Phoebe: Your feelings...are you ok?

Paige: Yeah I'm fine...good to know your powers are working(Phoebe nods and turns to Prue)

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue:(smiles at the baby)yeah

Phoebe: I want all of you to be the god mother but Prue I want you to be the first(Prue looks up at her)I mean all of you have been here for me during these hard times and I want to thank you all but Prue you've been here for me the most and...well...will you be the main god mother of my daughter?

Prue: I-I(turns to Piper who smiles and nods)I(turns to Paige who holds herself, winks at Prue then smiles)I accept(turns to Phoebe who smiles)Phoebe I accept

Phoebe: here you go god mommy ONE!(Prue takes her and the baby starts to whine not wanting to leave the warmth of her mother Quickly covers her chest up when the baby is gone)

Prue: awe shh-shh(rocks the baby who stops crying)hi...

Phoebe: Paris

Prue: I know but she's my first niece and the first granddaughter the baby girl(smiles) hi baby girl(stares in the babies eyes and her eyes water. Andy smiles. Leo leans in towards him)

Leo:(whispers)that might be you and Prue in a couple of years

Andy: yeah and I can't wait

Phoebe: You guys aren't sour about the idea are you?

Piper: no

Paige: never at least we're god mother's also and her aunts. It doesn't matter as long as we're something to her(Prue gives the baby to Piper and the boys go over to her. Janny takes the camera and starts filming)

Piper: Hey boys what do you think?

Wyatt: is it a girl?

Piper: Yes?

Chris: She's cute

Wyatt: Are you going to have a girl mommy?

Piper: might

Wyatt: if you do I can have one girl and Chris can have the other.

Chris: Yeah we can take cawe of them when you and auntie Phoebe are tired.

Phoebe: awe sweethearts that is so sweet but you will never have to worry about that. I will never be to tired to take care of your cousin so you two have to(Piper gives the baby to Paige)

Paige: Hey niecy I'm the silly aunt Auntie Paige(softly)I promise if you ever need to talk I am the one to talk to because I am the closet girl to your age and your mommy and Auntie Prue and Piper are old so they won't understand you(Phoebe glares at Paige). But I will because when you turn 16 I'll be 42. So that will mean 26 years ago I was a teenager and I'm most likely to understand more. Darn I will be old(Piper laughs)hey you'll almost be fifty.

Piper: but Prue will be fifty

Prue:(grunts)mm wait nah-uh!(Phoebe laughs and shakes her head)

Paige: but like I was saying if you need to just get away...you got one aunt who understands you because I myself I'm still in the shoes of a teenager.

Janny: Hey I really am the teenage aunt

Cole: um who are you?

Janny: Janet Jason's sister and you?

Cole: the father of the baby...How do you think...

Phoebe: because I said so and she's been here for me also

Cole: So if I say some demons are Paris' Uncle

Phoebe: they're not because they did nothing for me...and what if she didn't know about magic Cole? You just exposed us

Andy: Guys lets not ruin this joyous time(sees Prue heated look she's giving Cole. He gets up, goes over and pulls Prue back a little)we should be celebrating the new year(Cole takes Paris from Paige who willingly gives her up but watches him with caution)Baby Paris, our health(holds Prue)and

Jason: and(they look at him)this(walks over to Phoebe)Phoebe I love you so much and think the world of you. When I see you(stops)from the day I met you I knew there was and is something special about you and I just had to get to know you. Even if it was just to be friends. That friendship lead to like, which lead to dating, which lead to love. Even though it took three years and a divorce to get here.(takes her hand and Paige gasps. Phoebe just stares into his eyes)

Piper: He's actually doing this here now?(Prue nods)I really do like him(Janet smiles)

Jason: Phoebe I hope our love can lead us to a life of happiness, I want to grow old with you and help you with Paris and watch her grow up. I want to have good times and bad times with you. I want to prove to you that I can give you and Paris the world or more. I want to make you guys happy. Will you marry me?(Phoebe smiles then looks at Cole who slowly nods before looking at his daughter. She looks at Janny and they share a look. Phoebe turns to Jason again)

Phoebe:(softly)yes-yes(Jason smiles and pulls out a ring. The 14k yellow gold is shaped like a heart(or chevron you can find it at seven diamonds on one side. On the inside of the ring it says "To my darling Phoebe")Jason it's beautiful

Cole: mm(Prue shoots him a look)

Prue: at least he has a ring...now shush(turns back to them as Phoebe and Jason just in time to see Jason put a ring on Phoebe's finger. Smiles and Andy kisses her neck)

Phoebe: come here(they peck lightly but long. When the kiss ends they hug)I love you

Jason: I love you too(they pull away. Janny slaps hands with Paige)

Phoebe: Cole(Cole gives the baby too her)What do you think of having two daddies Baby? What do you think of having two lovingly daddies who will do anything for you?

Janny: She must feel really lucky(shoots them on the camera. Does a close up to Paris)this is my niece Paris Crystal Halliwell Turner. Born January 1st. You can call her a regular baby new years(Phoebe shakes her head and smiles)Happy New Year

Everyone: Happy new year

Phoebe:(softly)happy new year and birthday(plays with Paris's hand)baby(stares at her daughter and holds her close. Paige stands there alone and looks at the baby while smiling. She feels hands on her legs and looks down. She sees Chris, picks him up and holds him close)Did any one call dad or Lily and Alvin?

Andy: oops!

Prue: but we called Darryl and Sheila and they are on their way.

Leo: I'll go call them(walks out of the room leaving the room to have a good laugh)

Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)Truelove:)

Later that night we go to Paige's room where Chris is under her covers sleeping and Wyatt right next to him. Paige is looking out of the window. Piper walks in

Piper: Hey(Paige turns to her)

Paige: Hi(smiles)what a day and new year huh?

Piper: Yeah shouldn't have kept the boys out so long...are you sure its ok they stay?

Paige: Yeah I don't want to be alone tonight anyway.

Piper: Paige I'm pretty sure everything will be ok.

Paige: Piper I'm hoping your right and I'm wishing I had the slightest hope like you do right now(Piper goes over and hugs her)mm(slowly pull away)alright mama time for bed its three O'clock in the morning.

Piper: awe

Paige: Don't make me wake your sons to put you to bed because you know it won't be pretty.

Piper: ok-ok night

Paige: night and yes I'm ok(Piper nods, leaves and closes the door. Sighs and goes to hang up her coat when the letter falls out. Puts the coat on the chair and picks it up)what's this(sits down and opens it)Reads:

_My dearest Paige_

_I know lately I have been an ass and very dependent but don't think it's because of you. The reason I am this way is not because of you; you are the reason I'm fighting this. You are the reason I left today to become a better person for you. Or at least for you to find a better man. I've been trying to tell you this for the longest ever sense Halloween, maybe a little even before that. The Chevrons came back and the elders have been treating them. That's why I've been constantly there. But recently I've stop going and taking the medicine because I want to spend more time with you and I believed that I could control it. Boy was I wrong, Every time I see any of you I can't control it. I try and I try but it doesn't work. You should see the pictures of you in my house I burned them all. That's why I've been avoiding you until today. MY father called and has offered to help me control it. I want to say no but the fear of hurting you like I did a couple of nights ago came to me. I don't want to ever do that to you again. I know your confused and mad and heartbroken...I am too. But I am coming back I just hope your happy when I do and that you moved on. And, I will prove to you that I can be a better man and friend. When that day comes you will be so proud of me. I love you Paige and one day soon I hope the skies will open up for me again and lead me to you so we can be together. I don't if its friend or enemy, lover or enemy, husband or enemy. I just want to be what you want me to be and make you proud. See you soon_

_Love Glen..._

_P.S. Please don't cry_

Paige: oh Glen(cries)why?(breathes in hard and keeps staring at the letter)please come back to me safely please...mom help me please ple..(covers her face and lets it out dropping the letter on the floor. Swirls of lights appear and Patty appears. She sadly looks at Paige, sits down and holds her)

Patty: it's ok baby(Paige lays on his shoulder)he'll be fine(rubs her face)Honey you'll see...he'll come back to you and you'll live happily ever after. Here(lays her back and puts the quilt over her)I want to tell you a poem...that I always told your sisters when they were in a bad place

A Dream Within A Dream

Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow- You are not wrong, who deem That my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none, Is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream(Paige yawns)

Patty/ Paige: I stand amid the roar Of a surf-tormented shore, And I hold within my hand Grains of the golden sand-How few! yet how they creep Through my fingers to the deep, While I weep- while I weep! O God! can I not grasp Them with a tighter clasp? O God! can I not save One from the pitiless wave? Is all that we see or seem But a dream within a dream? "Edgar Allan Poe"

Paige:(yawns)my favorite Poet Edgar Allan Poe(closes her eyes)

Patty: He's my favorite too(Paige eyes close. kisses her head)good night Paige.._"may all her pain disappear and in time she will feel it's real"(I know sucky spell).(_Paige glows)goodnight my darlings(kisses her baby then grandsons)bless it be(disappears in lights. Paige turns on side smiling and holds her pillows close. But a single tear falls from her eye and on to the pillow. We pull away from Paige and look at the moon where clouds are forming into a picture of Glen and it slowly disappears in separate clouds)

THE END!


End file.
